Lunar Eclipse
by VincentCho96
Summary: "Kekuatan cinta bisa mengalahkan kekuatan dewa perang sekalipun. Bahkan saat titik cahaya bulan gerhana tiba sang dewa tanpa sadar telah menyerahkan dirinya meski ia merasa emosi yang naik hingga melampaui ubun-ubun." Kyumin FF. UPDATE SPECIAL ECLIPSE
1. Chapter 1

Lunar eclipse

"_Kekuatan cinta bisa mengalahkan kekuatan dewa perang sekalipun. Bahkan saat titik cahaya bulan gerhana tiba sang dewa tanpa sadar telah menyerahkan dirinya meski ia merasa emosi yang naik hingga melampaui ubun-ubun."_

Main cast :

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a dewa **Ares** (perang dan pembantaian)

Lee Sungmin a.k.a dewa **Aphrothena** (keindahan fisik, cinta, kebijaksanaan, perang, keindahan jiwa, seni dan pendidikan)

Lee Donghae a.k.a dewa **Hermes** (petunjuk jalan, pelindung petualang dan penghibur)

Kim Heechul a.k.a **Apollo** (dewa matahari, cahaya, musik, tarian, obat-obatan, pelindung para pemanah)

\- And Other casts

*untuk nama _**APHROTHENA**_ adalah nama dewi yang saya gabung namanya; Aphrodite &amp; Athena.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt, little thriller.

**YAOI fanfiction!**

Rate : T to M

Perhatian : dilarang keras menyalin dalam bentuk apapun tanpa IJIN saya. Alur/ jalan cerita juga ide murni milik saya. Nama dewa-dewi TIDAK semua milik saya, beberapa nama dan istilah murni dari otak saya seperti; _alexus, rexus dll._ _Juga_ saya hanya meminjam nama para tokoh. Juga hati-hati ada TYPO :3 . **Don't like? You can leave this FIC, NOW! Be smart ok ^^.**

Summary : Dewa yang bengis ketika di medan perang ternyata dapat kalah oleh seorang dewa keindahan. Menentang semua perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul dan menyulitkan dewa perang hingga membuatnya bersumpah untuk mengejar kemanapun dewa keindahan berada. Dewa keindahan yang tahu bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya mencoba melawan dewa perang tetapi selalu gagal hingga ia memutuskan untuk lari dan bersembunyi kemanapun bahkan sampai ke dunia manusia sekalipun.

**~oO~**

~VincentCho96~

Present...

_Chapter 1 : the beginning of everything._

**~oOo~ **

**Olympus**

Tumpahan darah, beronggok-onggok daging yang terbujur kaku memenuhi bukit Olympus siang itu. Panas matahari yang kian menyengat tidak mematahkan semangat para prajurit pimpinan sang dewa Ares. Ya, sang dewa perang yang sangat bengis dan tak pandang bulu jika sudah berada di medan perang seperti saat ini. Bagaikan meremukkan serangga di bawah kakinya, sang dewa dengan sangat mudah membunuh semua musuh-musuh yang akan menyerang kerajaannya. Tingaal hitungan jari saja musuh yang tersisa, sang dewa menghentikan semua prajuritnya dan ia menyeringai menang. Sang dewa melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat beberapa musuh yang kini telah berlarian tak tentu arah. Tentu ia bukan tipe yang akan melepaskan musuhnya begitu saja. Dengan santainya ia menendang mayat salah satu prajurit yang menghalangi langkahnya. Setelah itu dalam sekejap mata ia berlari mengejar sisa musuh yang berlarian menghindarinya. Ketika larinya sejajar dengan mangsanya ia segera menusukkan pedang ketubuh lawanya lalu memelintir kepalanya hingga putus, begitupun dengan lawan yang lainnya ia membunuh mereka dalam hitungan detik. Sungguh dewa perang yang sangat kuat juga menyeramkan. Tak ada seorang pun yang mampu melawannya, tak satu pun. Itu sebabnya semua makhluk sangat menyeganinya, baik hewan bahkan makhluk halus sekalipun. Sang dewa Ares kembali ke tempat dimana kudanya berada, ia menaikkan tubuhnya ke punggung kuda dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua prajurit yang menunduk padanya. Ketika ia melihat salah satu prajuri yang berada paling belakang barisan, ia kembali menyeringai lalu melemparkan pedangnya tepat mengenai jantung. Semua prajurit terkejut atas tindakan Ares. Tak seorangpun yang berani membuka suara bahkan mereka rela membiarkan darah yang merembes di lengannya bekas peperangan tadi. Sungguh semua tidak mau melawan sang dewa. Mereka takut akan dibunuh seperti teman prajuritnya yang kini telah terbujur kaku di tanah.

"Siapapun yang berkhianat, akan mati di tanganku!" teriak dewa Ares membuat semua prajurit menegang. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa yang telah di bunuh Ares ternyata berkhianat.

"Sekarang kembali ke istana!" lanjut Ares membuat semua prajurit dengan sigap mengikuti Ares yang kini barbalik menuju istana. Istana Olympus.

**~oOo~**

"Dewa Ares datang!" seorang pria paruh baya dari atas berteriak kepada beberapa pelayan di Istana ketika ia menangkap siluet dewa Ares yang menunggangi kuda menuju gerbang depan istana. Seketika orang-orang berlarian membersihkan dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut sang dewa perang.

Gerbang mulai terbuka untuk dewa Ares beserta para prajuritnya, semua pelayan berjajar di setiap jalan menuju ke pintu utama istana untuk menyambut sang dewa. Mereka semua tahu dan tidak ragu bahwa dewa Ares telah memenangkan peperangannya. Tak ada yang meragukan kemampuannya bahkan sang raja Zeus – dewa petir, sekalipun. Ketika Ares memasuki ruang utama setelah ia menyerahkan kuda perangnya kepada penjaga, ia melihat beberapa saudaranya memasuki ruangan sang raja Zeus. Ia mengerutkan dahi bingung karena baru kali ini ia tak tahu dan tidak di ajak jika akan ada pertemuan penting. Ia mengikuti seorang dewa yang sedikit terburu-buru, sepertinya ia tahu akan kehadiran Ares.

"Apollo!" panggil Ares pada dewa itu membuat dewa yang di panggil memelankan langkahnya lalu berhenti sambil membelakangi.

"Oh, Ares. Kau kembali berhasil di peperangan?" pertanyaan yang bodoh sebenarnya karena semua orang tahu bahwa Ares pasti memenangkan peperangan, tapi Apollo seolah tengah menutupi ke gugupannya ia menanggapi asal. Ares menghampiri Apollo dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Ares tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Apollo, ia langsung mengutarakan kepenasarannya.

"Apa?" Apollo balik bertanya sambil balas memandang Ares. Ares bersedekap dan berdecak.

"Ck! Kau tahu pertanyaanku." Ares memandang Apollo penuh selidik sedangkan Apollo tengah memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk sang dewa perang di depannya ini. Apollo sangat tahu perangai Ares jika sudah bertanya, ia akan mengorek hingga akar bila tak ada yang memberitahunya. Sedikit keterlaluan memang.

"Untuk saat ini Zeus melarangku untuk memberitahumu. Ada alasan yang belum bisa kau dengar, Ares. Kau harus mengerti." Ucap Apollo lalu pergi melalui Ares.

"Tunggu! Kalian merahasiakan sesuatu?" seru Ares ketika Apollo akan sampai ke pintu ruangan Zeus. Apollo berhenti tanpa mau berbalik menatap Ares.

"Kau bisa menanyakannya kepada Zeus." Jawab Apollo kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Ares yang kebingungan, Ares menggeram sambi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa tidak di hargai disini. Dengan kekesalan yang sampai ke ubun-ubun, Ares membalikkan tubuhnya sambil mengibaskan jubah kebesarannya kasar. Ia benar-benar kesal. Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini untuk menyegarkan pikirannya, ia tidak mungkin bisa mengorek bila Zeus sudah melarangnya. Ia tahu diri dan tidak mau melawan ayahnya itu.

Para pelayan istana yang melihat Ares kembali memosisikan tubuh mereka untuk menyambut Ares, mereka sangat takut hingga rasanya bergetar. Mereka melihat ekspresi Ares yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, mereka tahu bahwa Ares tengah kesal sekarang dan mereka tidak mau menjadi korban kekesalan Ares.

"Siapkan kudaku!" perintah Ares sambil berlalu menuju gerbang keluar. Dan tanpa diperintahkan dua kali, para pelayan segera menuruti permintaan Ares.

Ares memang type dewa yang tidak suka dibantah, keras kepala, kejam dan mudah emosi. Seperti saat ini, ia melihat salah seorang pelayan yang tidak sengaja tersandung hingga hampir menubruk tubuhnya dari samping. Dengan kekesalannya ia berteriak dan memaki kelakuan pelayannya itu hingga sang pelayan memucat karena ketakutan. Tapi apa peduli Ares? Ia bukan type dewa berhati lembut dan bijaksana seperti Athena. Tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaan dan keadaan orang yang telah dibentaknya, ia terus berjalan dan langsung menaiki kudanya. Ia langsung melesat tanpa memandang kebelakang atau sekadar membalas penghormatan para pelayan dan penjaga yang ia lewati. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah pergi ketempat dimana ia bisa menyegarkan pikiran dan sedikit menurunkan emosinya yang selalu berapi-api.

**~oOo~**

Suasana hening yang telah berlangsung beberapa waktu tidak membuat para dewa yang hadir bosan, mereka sangat menghargai dan menghormati sang raja yang kini hanya memandangi mereka satu persatu meminta penjelasan yang lebih jelas. Dalam ruangan yang terbilang sangat luas itu seseorang mulai membuka suaranya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang raja dengan berani dan penuh percaya diri. Semua menunggu ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Raja Zeus, saya sudah melihat apa yang akan terjadi melalui mimpi yang ku alami semalam." Ucapnya lantang.

"Dewi Ariadne, kau sudah mengatakannya padaku sebanyak tiga kali. Bisakah kau mengatakannya dengan jelas?" tanya sang raja Zeus.

"Maafkan saya raja, saya baru melihat dengan pasti hari ini. Dan di dalam mimpiku ini ada keraguan untuk bisa di katakan berpengaruh buruk atau baik pada kerajaan Olympus." Jawab Ariadne kemudian. Semua kembali diam menunggu kelanjutan yang akan di sampaikan Ariadne sebagai dewi mimpi. Zeus masih menunggu dan tampak memperhatikan dewi Ariadne serius.

"Salah satu dewa Olympus akan berseteru dengan dewa _aphrothena _bahkan sang dewa ini akan mengejar _aphrothena _hingga ke dunia manusia." Jelas Ariadne membuat semua yang tengah mendengarkan penjelasannya terkejut, kecuali Zeus yang tampak menanggapi dengan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Apa dewa yang kularang kemari karena permintaanmu itu?" bukan jawaban tetapi pertanyaan dari Zeus. Zeus memperhatikan semua raut dewa yang ada di ruangannya hingga berhenti pada Apollo yang memperlihatkan raut terkejut dan Zeus dapat menebaknya.

"Iya, raja. Dewa Ares – sang dewa perang." Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sudah menebaknya, karena mereka tidak melihat Ares di dalam ruangan Zeus.

"Jadi.. bagaimana pendapatmu jika itu benar-benar terjadi?" pertanyaan Zeus membuat semuanya bingung. Ada apa dengan Zeus? Kenapa bisa setenang ini? Salah satu putera kebanggaanya akan berseteru dengan dewa di kerajaan lain yang tak kalah kuatnya dengan Ares juga Poseidon dan tidak ada keterkejutan atau tanggapan yang serius? seolah mengerti semua kebingungan para dewa, Zeus menegakkan tubuhnya lalu bangkit untuk berdiri.

"Aku hanya bertanya, apa pendapat kalian jika itu akan terjadi?" sekali lagi Zeus bertanya.

"Saya raja, saya rasa ini akan mempengaruhi keseimbangan kerajaan Olympus. Karena sebagaimana kita tahu, _aphrothena _adalah putera dari Aphrodite dan dewa Rexus yang sangat kuat sekaligus bisa memperdaya lawannya karena keindahannya." Ucap salah satu dewa yag memiliki mahkota tumbuhan di kepalanya.

"Jadi kau berpikir bahwa anakku akan kalah, begitu?" tanya Zeus.

"Bukan seperti itu maksud saya raja. Hanya saja, Olympus akan terancam jika Ares sampai mengejar _aphrothena _hingga ke dunia manusia. Pertahanan perang akan menurun dan otomatis kerajaan lain akan merebut Olympus termasuk kerajaan milik _aphrothena _– Alexus dengan mudah." Semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat dewa Floeter.

"Tapi raja, " sanggah seorang dewi sambil menatap kearah Floeter. "Jika Ares dapat menaklukkan _aphrothena, _Olympus akan semakin kuat. Bahkan jika ada anggota baru perpaduan dari keduanya." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi Floeter.

"Apa maksudmu, Arthemis?" tanya Zeus. Kali ini bukan ekspresi tenang seperti sebelumnya tetapi ekspresi serius dan penasaran.

"Maksud saya, jika Ares berhasil menaklukkan _aphrothena _sang dewa keindahan – dalam arti meminangnya." Jawaban Arthemis – saudara kembar Apollo berhasil membuat suasana menjadi sedikit ramai. Para dewa tak menyangka akan apa yang di ucapkan Arthemis begitupun Zeus yang mematung karena terkejut. Arthemis tersenyum melihat semuanya terkejut.

"Jadi maksudmu Ares akan mempunyai anak dari dewa?! Ia bahkan sesama dewa bagaimana bisa?!" Kali ini Floeter bertanya dengan suara keras tanpa peduli dimana ia sekarang.

"Itu hanya sebuah ramalan Ariadne, belum tentu akan terjadi karena ia sendiripun tidak yakin dengan ramalannya itu. Kita hanya bisa melihat bagaimana Ares melawan dewa keindahan itu. Dan perlu kau tahu Floeter, bisa saja Ares meminta bantuan dewi kelahiran!" jawaban Arthemis membuat semua bungkam tak terkecuali Floeter. Mereka tahu maksudnya jika sudah menyangkut bantuan dari dewi kelahiran, karena siapapun bisa melahirkan anak bila mendapatkan bantuannya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup." Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka semua. Sebagian ada yang lega juga ada pula yang tidak terima dengan pendapat Arthemis. Mereka berpikir kenapa dewi bulan dan pelindung hewan ini bisa berpendapat seperti itu? Apa karena kedekatannya dengan Andromeda/ Ariadne? Yang jelas mulai dari hari ini mereka akan terus mengawasi Olympus selama Ares ada ataupun tidak.

**~oOo~**

Sebuah bendera berhias emas kuning dan putih dengan lambang khusus menancap kokoh di pinggir sungai yang mengalir tenang dan juga jernih. Pohon yang rindang tetapi tidak terlalu banyak, dalam kata lain bisa dihitunng jari, berdiri kokoh dengan daun-daun yang lebat dan juga rindang. Seorang dewa yang mengenakan jubah kebesaran kerajaan Olympus dengan lambang panah juga pedang menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan sembarang dewa. Ia adalah dewa yang namanya sudah terkenal di seliruh penjuru dunia, termasuk dunia manusia. Ia adalah dewa yang selalu sulit untuk menurunkan emosinya – dewa Ares. Dewa Ares baru saja tiba di tempat ini, tempat yang ia tahu adalah perbatasan antara Alexus dan Rheasus. Dua kerajaan yang hampir tak pernah terdengar bermusuhan. Ares tersenyum miring, bukan senyuman sesungguhnya tetapi senyuman mengejek. Ia sendiri sudah tahu betapa semua kerajaan begitu menginginkan Olympus hingga setiap saat selalu saja ada yang ingin merebutnya, berbeda dengan dua kerajaan ini. Ares berjalan menuju bebatuan yang berada di dalam sungai yang dangkal untuk berdiri melihat pemandangan yang dapat ia tangkap. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ada seorang dewa yang tengah memperhatikannya tidak jauh darinya. Dewa itu mengerut bingung, untuk apa dewa perang ada di wilayah perbatasan seperti ini? Ketika ia hendak mendekat kearah dewa perang itu, sang dewa membalikkan tubuhnya. Mereka bertemu pandang dan saling mengerutkan dahi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ares.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, siapa kau? Berani sekali berada di perbatasan ini."

"Memangnya kau siapa berani melarangku kemari? Semua bisa kemari sesuka hati termasuk aku. Dewi sepertimu seharusnya tak pantas berada disini." Ucap Ares sambil memandang dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Apa? Dewi? Ini sebuah penghinaan! Kau akan menyesal telah menghina dewa sepertiku!"

"Kau dewa? Jangan menipuku. Bahkan burungpun tahu kau adalah seorang dewi. Tidak mungkin mengaku dewa tapi memiliki tubuh seperti ini. Apalagi.. wajahmu." Tak mempedulikan bentakan dewa dihadapannya ia berujar santai.

"Kau.. benar-benar mau mati di tanganku, hah?!" tanpa basa-basi dewa yang dianggap sebagai dewi oleh Ares ini mengeluarkan sebuah pedang perak untuk menghunus Ares tetapi terlambat karena Ares sudah ada di belakangnya dengan wajah yang mengeruh. Ares langsung meraih tangan sebelah kiri dan membengkokkannya kebelakang tubuh dewa itu.

"Baru kali ini aku merasa ditantang oleh dewi sepertimu." Ucap Ares dingin. Entah mengapa ia ingin bermain-main sebentar sebelum memutuskan akan membunuh dewa ini. Ares menyeringai ketika merasakan lawannya menegang, ia menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan mengetatkan pelukan sebelah tangannya pada tubuh lawannya karena tangan yang satunya masih mengunci tangan kiri dewa itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba seringaiannya menghilang, ia merasakan aroma yang belum pernah ia cium oleh hidungnya. Dan tanpa disadarinya ia menundukkan wajahnya menuju ceruk dewa didekapannya ini. Ia mengendus lebih dalam sambil memejamkan matanya dan tanpa sadar pula ia berani mencium ceruk leher juga pundak yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Ap..pa yang kau lakukan!" teriak dewa itu namun Ares tetap tidak mendengarnya. Ares bahkan mulai meraba perut dan menjalar hingga dada membuat dewa dikunkungannya menegang.

"Kau akan menyesal sudah memperlakukanku seperti ini! Jangan ber.. hei! Mau apa kau hah?!" teriaknya kalut ketika Ares berani meraba bagian dada ratanya. Seolah menyadari sesuatu, Ares segera membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"K..kau dewa? Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" tanpa melepas kungkungannya Ares memandang dewa itu dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Lepaskan aku! Atau aku akan membunuhmu tanpa ampun!" ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ares dan berusaha lepas dari Ares. Ares bergeming ketika ia memandang wajah dewa itu dari samping, sejenak ia merasa terpana tapi ia segera sadar bahwa dewa di depannya ini sama dengannya, sama-sama dewa. Karena terus berontak, Ares melepaskan dewa itu. Ia dapat melihat dewa itu berbalik dan menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" dan tanpa aba-aba ia menyerang Ares dengan brutal tapi apa yang dilakukan Ares? Ia tidak melawan tapi malah menghindar dari pedang yang di tujukan padanya.

"Jangan membuang-buang waktumu. Kau tidak akan menang jika melawanku dewa manis." Ucap Ares santai.

"Aphroth!" seketika gerakan dewa itu berhenti saat melihat ada seorang dewa yang terbang menuju kearahnya. Sedangkan Ares hanya menatap keduanya.

"Hermes! Menyingkirlah! Aku harus membunuh dewa sombong ini." Dewa yang di panggil Aphroth itu memerintahkan temannya agar menjauh. Tapi bukannya menjauh Hermes malah mendekati Aphroth sambil bersedekap lalu ia melirik kearah Ares yang masih memperhatikan mereka. Tentu Hermes tahu siapa dewa itu, tapi ia tidak akan takut karena kerajaannya tidak memiliki perkara dengan Olympus.

"Kau lah yang menyingkir Aphroth! Kau tak akan pernah menang melawannya." Aphroth langsung menoleh saat Hermes menepuk bahunya.

"Aku tak peduli! Dia sudah melecehkanku!" Hernes tentu terkejut tapi ia bisa mengatasi ekspresinya agar tak tampak seperti itu.

"Kau tak akan menang melawan Ares! Lagipula kau adalah dewa kebijaksanaan, pendidikan dan dewa keindahan, jadi tak pantas bila kau berusaha membunuh dewa perang seperti dirinya." Mendengar penuturan Hermes membuat Aphroth membulatkan matanya. 'Ares? Dewa bengis itu?' batin Aphroth. Seolah di abaikan, Ares mendekat kearah mereka, ia berjalan menuju Aphroth lebih tepatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau dengarkan temanmu ini, kau tak ada apa-apanya dimataku. Jadi, menyerahlah." Ucap Ares.

"Hhh, percaya diri sekali kau. Untuk kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu tapi bukan karena aku menyerah begitu saja padamu! asal kau tahu aku juga dewa perang!" Aphroth menyimpan kembali pedangnya dan memandang Ares.

"Aphroth, sudahlah. Kau tidak ingin kerajaan Alexus berurusan dengan Olympus kan? Ayo kembali ke istana." bisik Hermes.

"Aku masih ingin disini, kembalilah lebih dulu." Dan Hermes tak bisa menolak perintah kedua Aphroth, dalam sekejap ia kembali melayang dan terbang untuk kembali ke istana mereka.

"Cepat kembali, aku tak mau ayahmu marah padaku." Ucap Hermes sebelum ia melesat pergi. Aphroth hanya mengangguk lalu memandang Ares yang berada beberapa meter dihadapannya.

"Kau menyuruhnya pergi? Tak merasa khawatir berhadapan denganku?" Ares sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Apa? Kenapa harus khawatir? Aku bisa mengatasimu." Jawab Aphroth.

"Wow, baru kali ini ada yang berani mengatakan itu padaku. Berani juga, ya?" dengan sekejap Ares telah berada di hadapan Aphroth. Ia juga menatap kedua mata Aphroth.

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah menyinggungku dengan perkataanmu barusan. aku tak butuh penerimaan maaf darimu dan aku tak akan sudi melakukannya." Ucap Ares dan itu membuat Aphroth mendengus samar.

"Ayo selesaikan urusan kita." Tanpa peduli apa balasan Aphroth, Ares langsung meraih leher Aphroth dan mencekiknya. Tentu saja Aphroth membulatkan matanya. Ia juga berusaha melukai Ares dengan menendangnya tapi lagi-lagi ia kalah cepat karena Ares telah menginjak kakinya lebih dulu. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya apalagi berbicara. Aphroth berusaha lepas dari Ares dengan mencengkram pergelangan tangan dewa itu, tapi seolah kebal Ares malah semakin menguatkan cekikkannya hingga otot pergelangan tangannya keluar. Aphroth masih bisa bertahan ia bukan dewa sembarangan yang akan langsung mati bila dicekik seperti ini. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya untuk mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Setelah itu tiba-tiba cahaya keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya membuat Ares memejamkan matanya silau. Ketika ia membuka matanya yang ia temukan adalah tangannya yang mencekik udara. Tangannya kosong tak menemukan Aphroth yang kini telah menghilang dari cekikkannya.

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu, dewa Ares?" tiba-tiba suara Aphroth terdengar di belakangnya sontak ia langsung berbalik dan mengejar Aphroth yang mulai menjauh menuju hutan.

"Akan ku pastikan kau tak akan pernah bebas, Aphroth!" geram Ares sambil berlari mengejar Aphroth.

**~oOo~ **

'Akan ku pastikan kau tak akan pernah bebas, Aphroth' itu gema suara Ares yang sedang mengejar Aphroth. Aphroth yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus, tujuannya ke hutan bukan untuk menghindari Ares, tapi ia baru ingat ia harus segera bertemu Flour dewa hutan sebelum ia bertemu dengan Ares tadi.

"Dia pikir aku takut? Aku hanya tak mau berurusan dengannya." Gumam Aphroth sambil terus menyusuri jalan yang ia lewati. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sebuah rumah pohon tempat dimana Flour tinggal.

"Aphroth!" panggil seorang dewa. Ketika Aphroth mendongak ia dapat melihat Flour yang tengah berdiri di sebuah dahan besar yang dimiliki pohon paling besar di samping kirinya. Aphroth tersenyum, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena ia mendengar seorang dewa yang tengah berlari. Ia melihat Flour yang turun ke tanah dengan mudahnya lalu menariknya ke sebuah pohon yang memiliki lubang tempat rahasia Flour.

"Aku tahu ada dewa yang berbahaya tengah mencarimu, Aprhoth. Aku melihatnya tengah berlari menuju kemari. Aku tahu kau tidak takut tapi pikirkanlah sekitarmu. Bila kau melawannya maka kerajaan dan keluargamu menjadi taruhannya. Itulah mengapa Hermes mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan menang melawannya." Ucap Flour ketika mereka sampai di tempat rahasianya.

"Kau tahu Hermes mengatakan itu? Kenapa kau berpendapat bahwa aku akan kalah begitu saja?"

"Aphroth, ku pikir kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Kau dewa yang pandai." Flour menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menghampiri sebuah kursi di belakangnya untuk duduk. Sedangkan Aphroth tetap di tempatnya. "Hermes menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke tempat ini bila kau di kejar oleh Ares. Ia tahu kau akan melawan Ares." Lanjut Flor.

"Lalu? Hermes mengatakan bahwa aku akan kalah padahal aku sama kuatya dengan Ares, begitu?" tanya Aphroth kemudian.

"Sudah ku bilang tadi, kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Jawab Flour.

"Flour! Aku serius." Aphroth mendekati Flour dan duduk dengan anggun di depan Flour.

"Memangnya ekspresiku ini sedang ingin bercanda?. Aphroth, kau sudah tahu bahwa kelemahanmu adalah keluargamu. Kau mencintai mereka, bukan? Maka jangan pernah berurusan dengan Ares. Karena kita tahu bahwa Ares adalah dewa perang yang tak pandang bulu dan tak segan-segan untuk membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi langkahnya. Dan Ares adalah tipe dewa yang penuh emosi, masalah sepele pun bisa berdampak besar bila ada yang melewannya. Kau tahu betul maksudku, kan" jelas Flour sambil meminum teh hijau alaminya. Aphroth terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, apa ia harus marah atau mengejek dirinya karena kelemahannya adalah keluarganya? Tidak, ia tidak bisa marah karena ia mengakui sangat mencintai keluarganya.

"Aphrothena, namamu yang indah itu akan selalu di ingat Ares bila kau tetap ingin melawannya." Lanjut Flor sambil bersedekap.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan repot-repot melakukannya." Jawab Aphroth/ Aphrothena. Flour mengangguk dan tersenyum mendenganya.

"Pilihan yang bijak."

**~oOo~ **

Sudah hampir petang tapi ia tidak melihat se ujung rambutpun dewa yang ia cari. Ia belum mau kembali sebelum ia menemui dewa itu. ia menggeram pelan, bila hari gelap dan ia tidak berada di Olympus ia tahu akan banyak musuh yang akan merangsek masuk ke wilayah Olympus. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak perlu khawatir karena ayahnya Zeus pasti akan mengeluarkan tongkat petirnya untuk melawan mereka, tetap saja dewa terhebat di medan perang adalah dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku, ck!" ucap Ares sambil berjalan melewati hutan belantara. Bahkan sudah sejauh ini tapi ia belum menemukan satu jejakpun. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya jika ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan dewa Aphroth. Bahkan ia sendiri ragu akan langsung membunuhnya atau tidak. Ia memelankan langkahnya ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang bersinar di balik sebuah pohon. Ia mendekati pohon itu untuk melihat apakah ia berhasil menemukan Aphroth?. Dan dugaannya benar, ia melihat dewa Aphroth yang sedang membelakanginya, ia memperhatikan Aphroth yang diam tak bergerak. Ia mengerut bingung kenapa dewa itu bisa mengeluarkan sinar seperti itu? ia terus mendekat berusaha agar Aphroth tak menyadari keberadaannya. Ketika hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari tiga puluh senti di depannya Aphroth membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan refleks Ares menginjak kaki dan mengunci pergelangan tangan Aphroth. Ares mendorong Aphroth hingga terjatuh lalu menindih tubuh Aphroth.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Ujar Ares, tapi Aphroth diam menatap Ares.

"Lepaskan aku, aku tidak akan mencari masalah denganmu." Ucap Aphroth dingin. "Dan aku minta maaf sudah menyinggungmu." Lanjut Aphroth membuat Ares mengerut tak lama terdengar suara tawa Ares yang mengejek.

"Hahha, kau mau aku melepaskanmu begitu saja?. Tidak akan." Jawab Ares penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Aphroth mendengus mendengar perkataan Ares.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu, jadi lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak. Semudah. Itu. Manis." Ucap Ares penuh penekanan.

"Berhenti menyebutku manis." Perkataan Aphroth membuat Ares kian merapatkan tubuhnya pada Aphroth, ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga kanan Aphroth.

"Itu memang fakta yang menggelikkan, bukan? Mengaku dewa perang tapi sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahmu." Bisikan itu membuat Aphroth merinding karena geli. Astaga ia benar-benar belum pernah di perlakukan seperti ini oleh siapapun dan Ares lancang melakukannya. Berbeda dengan Aphroth, Ares malah merasakan aroma itu lagi ketika ia berada sedekat ini dengan Aphroth. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh karena selalu terbuai oleh aroma yang sangat memabukkan ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pakai?" tanya Ares sambil menatap wajah Aphroth yang tepat berada di wajahnya. Aphroth tidak mengerti pertanyaan Ares, ia juga merasakan tubuhnya semakin rapat dengan Ares.

"Apa maksudmu?.. Hei! Ap..pa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikhaan!" belum selesai Aphroth bertanya ia di kejutkan oleh perlakuan Ares terhadap tubuhnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bawah sana tengah menggesek-gesek bagian bawah tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun ia juga memiliki hasrat meski di perlakukan oleh dewa seperti Ares. Ares benar-benar sudah menutup akal sehatnya dan malah menciumi leher Aphroth bahkan hingga menggigitnya.

"Tolong, hentikaan!" jerit Aphroth yang terdengar lemah. Ia sendiri bingung kemana suaranya. Bisa-bisanya ia tidak melawan ketika di lecehkan seperti ini. Suara Aphroth bahkan semakin lemah dan menghilang ketika ia merasakan Ares yang ke setanan meraup bibirnya kasar. Ia merasakan gairah Ares yang menggebu-gebu, tapi ia tidak bisa melawan Ares karena ia sendiri lemah menahan hasrat yang sudah terpancing. Ketika bibir keduanya terlepas, mereka saling berpandangan. Pandangan yang berlangsung lama hingga Ares tersadar bahwa hari sudah gelap. Ia bangkit dan duduk di atas perut Aphroth, ia sendiri tidak percaya apa yang telah di lakukannya. Dan untung saja ia tidak sampai melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.

"Kau.. apa kau berusaha mengelabuiku?" tanya Ares.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau yang berusaha melecehkanku! Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti aku adalah mainanmu?!" Aphroth yang sedari tadi diam kini bersuara dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti tadi jika kau tidak mengelabuiku!"

"Jadi kau pikir aku yang membuatmu melakukan pelecehan padaku, begitu? Kau memandangku serendah itu?! asal kau tahu aku tak akan sudi merendahkan diriku di depan siapapun!. Aku akan menuntutmu dan menyeretmu kehadapan Rexus bila kau melecehkanku lagi!" ucap Aphroth panjang lebar.

"Apa? Rexus? Kau putera Rexus dan Aphrodithe?" pertanyaan Ares membuat Aphroth menatap curiga.

"Kenapa? Jangan berbuat macam-macam!"

"Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan anaknya. Pantas saja aku merasa kau sudah mengelabuiku, ternyata kau termasuk dewa seks?. Lucu sekali." Ares terkekeh sambil mengejek.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak pernah mengelabuimu apalagi menggodamu, kau sendiri yang kurang ajarnya melecehkanku." Ucap Aphroth. "Dan menyingkir dari tubuhku!" perintah Aphroth. Ares yang sadar posisinya kembali membungkukkan badannya dengan kedua tangannya berada di sisi kepala Aphroth. Mereka kembali berpandangan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Aku juga tak akan segan membunuhmu." Ucap Ares dingin. Ketika wajahnya hendak mendekati wajah Aphroth, kaki Aphroth menendang bagian belakang tubuh Ares membuat Ares yang hampir mendekatkan wajahnya terlempar beberapa meter. Aphroth segera berdiri dan menatap Ares kesal.

"Sebenarnya aku benci mengatakan ini, aku ingin sekali membunuhmu tapi aku sadar itu tidak akan memberi keuntungan bagiku. Kau tidak pantas berurusan denganku, Ares!" kali ini Aphroth berteriak. Ares benar-benar marah karena di perlakukan seperti ini, maka ia langsung bangkit dan menghampiri Aphroth yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau memang tidak pantas berurusan denganku, tapi aku terlanjur tersinggung dengan perkataanmu. Bagaimanapun aku bukan tipe dewa yang dengan mudahnya melepaskan sesuatu yang pernah dan sedang berurusan denganku." Ares kian mendekati Aphroth. Sebenarnya Aphroth ingin sekali melawan Ares, tetapi ia ingat perkataan Flour. Maka ia hanya bisa menghindari Ares. Ia memundurkan langkahnya. Ia harus melarikan diri dari Ares malam ini, bagaimanapun Rexus akan mencarinya karena sedari tadi ia belum juga kembali ke kerajannya. Ia harus merencanakan sesuatu agar telepas dari kejaran Ares.

"Jangan coba-coba menghilang dengan kekuatanmu, dewa Aprhoth!" seolah mengerti hancang-ancang Aphroth Ares berteriak memerintah. Aphroth sadar bila ia menghilang sekarang dengan kekuatannya maka Ares akan berpikir mengejarnya hingga ke Alexus, ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Ia menatap Ares yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Apa ia harus berlari sekencang mungkin dan menemui Hermes? Ia tidak bisa kembali ke kerajaannya malam ini. Ya, ia akan menemui Hermes. Ia melirihkan nama Hermes dua kali sebelum ia berlari menjauhi Ares, cara yang dapat memanggil Hermes ketika ia sangat membutuhkannya. Setelah melirihkan nama Hermes ia langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan ia bisa melihat Ares yang tengah mengejarnya. Ia melihat wajah Ares sekilas dan ia merasa sudah berhasil membuat Ares sangat marah, dan itu berarti ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa lepas dari kejaran Ares. Aphroth masih berlari dan berharap semoga Hermes cepat datang. Ia melihat jalan di depannya yang semakin gelap, ia ingin menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mempermudah penglihatannya tapi ia urungkan karena Ares pasti melihatnya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan temannya itu tapi hingga sejauh ini Hermes belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Ia melihat kebelakang dan terkejut ternyata jaraknya dengan Ares semakin dekat. Ia kembali melirihkan nama Hermes tetapi baru sekali ia mengucapkan nama Hermes, tiba-tiba angin datang dan tubuhnya tertarik keatas. Aphroth tentu terkejut tapi ia harus merasa lega karena Hermeslah yang melakukannya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan mencoba melawannya." Ucap Hermes sambil menggenggam tangan Aphroth agar tidak terjatuh karena kini mereka tengah terbang.

"Kau lama sekali!" hanya itu jawaban Aphroth. Hermes menatap Aphroth yang kini merengut kesal tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya bingung. Hermes melihat ada kegelisahan di wajah Aphrothena temannya ini.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan keluargamu?" tebakan yang tepat sekali dari Hermes.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" bukan jawaban sebenarnya tapi Hermes sudah tahu maksudnya. Ia lalu menghela napasnya.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu dari awal. Inilah resikonya. Aphroth menyadari kesalahannya, ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman Hermes dan memandang Hermes memohon.

"Untuk kali ini saja bantu aku, jangan katakan ini pada keluargaku. Hanya kau dan aku yang tahu. Aku tidak mau Alexus berurusan dengan Ares." Mohon Aphrothena pada Hermes.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya ini berat untukku. Tapi aku harus memberi tahumu, tepat tengah malam nanti adalah bulan gerhana. Aku punya rencana untukmu." Ucap Hermes membuat Aphrothena menatapnya penuh penasaran.

"Lalu?" tanya Aphrothena.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan pernah bebas di dunia ini dari kejaran Ares. Maka kau harus menghindarinya sejauh mungkin agar keluargamu selamat. Sebenarnya aku khawatir Ares akan membunuhku bila dia tahu aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauh dari kejarannya." Hermes balas menatap Aphrothena sedangkan temannya ini hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Hermes selanjutnya.

"Kau harus pergi dari dunia dewa tepat ketika gerhana tiba. Ketika bulan gerhana, akan ada sebuah portal yang akan membawamu ke dunia manusia." Lanjut Hermes, ia dapat melihat Aphroth yang membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Kau menyuruhku agar keluar dari dunia dewa dan berbaur dengan manusia? Kau gila?" itu respons Aphroth, Hermes tahu temannya akan memberikan respons seperti ini. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain Aphroth, kau harus melakukannya bila ingin keluargamu selamat."

"Lalu sampai berapa lama aku harus pergi? Bagaimana bila kerajaan mencariku? Dan bagaimana bila Ares menyusulku?" rentetan pertanyaan Aphroth membuat Hermes kembali memandang temannya ini dengan sedih.

"Sampai keluargamu aman dari ancaman Ares, aku akan meminta bantuan dari semua keluarga kita yang berada di kerajaan lain untuk menjaga _**Alexus**_. Mungkin Ares akan terus mencarimu tapi kupastikan Alexus akan mendirikan pertahanan terkokoh melebihi Olympus. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada keluargamu setelah ini. Dan untuk Ares yang mungkin saja bisa menyusulmu, kau harus berusaha menyamar sebagai mausia biasa dan jangan pernah memperlihatkan kekuatanmu dimanapun lagi. Bila Ares sampai menemukanmu, kau harus bisa mencari titik kelemahannya. Lalu mengalahkannya." Penjelasan Hermes membuat Aphroth menunduk. Apakah ini takdirnya? Kenapa seberat ini.

"Bagaimana aku mencari titik terlemahnya? Kenapa tidak kucari dari dunia ini saja?" tanya Aphroth lagi.

"Ku kira kau tahu apa dampak yang akan terjadi bila kau terus berhadapan dengannya di dunia ini. Karena itu aku menyuruhmu melakukannya di dunia manusia karena peluang untuk mencelakai keluargamu kecil. Ares akan terfokus mencarimu bila sudah berada di dunia manusia." Jawab kembali Hermes.

"Baiklah, ini demi keluarga juga kerajaanku. Aku serahkan semua padamu Hermes." Ucap Aphroth setelah mereka turun kembali ke darat. Ini sudah keluar dari hutan dan ia dapat melihat perbatasan Alexus dan Rheasus dari tempat ini. Ia juga menyadari bahwa hari semakin larut dan gerhana akan datang.

"Aku akan menemanimu, aku sudah memberi tahu adikku untuk menyampaikan masalah ini pada raja. Jadi kau bisa pergi denganku, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Hermes membuat Aphroth memandangnya, ia tersenyum dan memeluk Hermes.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Aphroth.

"Aphroth!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar membuat mereka melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Hermes, dia.." Aphroth memandang Hermes cemas.

**~oOo~**

**T.B.C**

**Chapter 1 is coming!**

**Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Masih bingungkah?**

**Ada yang menemukan typo?**

**Hehe.. maaf baru bisa sempat publish sekarang, saya bener2 ga bisa megang laptop dari kemaren karena memang gak ada waktu. **

**Dan terima kasih banyak yang sudah memberikan respons di teaser kemaren, saya sampe terharu :') . maaf belum bisa menyebutkan satu2 tapi terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan review karena itu memotivasi saya.**

**Saya gak bisa janji update kilat, karena saya akan menghadapi UN 2015. Jadi gak bisa sering2 megang laptop untuk ngetik FF. Do'ain aja ya semoga saya sukses, amiin.**

**Yang nanya Aphrodite itu dewi memang benar, tapi ini Aphrothena yang saya buat jadi dewa. ^^**

**Bye.. bye..**

**~VincentCho96~**

**12/01/2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lunar eclipse**

"_Kekuatan cinta bisa mengalahkan kekuatan dewa perang sekalipun. Bahkan saat titik cahaya bulan gerhana tiba sang dewa tanpa sadar telah menyerahkan dirinya meski ia merasa emosi yang naik hingga melampaui ubun-ubun."_

**Main cast : **

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a dewa **Ares** (perang dan pembantaian)

Lee Sungmin a.k.a dewa **Aphrothena** (keindahan fisik, cinta, kebijaksanaan, perang, keindahan jiwa, seni dan pendidikan)

Lee Donghae a.k.a dewa **Hermes** (petunjuk jalan, pelindung petualang dan penghibur)

Kim Heechul a.k.a **Apollo** (dewa matahari, cahaya, musik, tarian, obat-obatan, pelindung para pemanah)

\- And Other casts

*untuk nama _**APHROTHENA**_ adalah nama dewi yang saya gabung namanya; Aphrodite &amp; Athena.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt, little comedy.

**YAOI fanfiction!**

Rate : T to M

Perhatian : dilarang keras menyalin dalam bentuk apapun tanpa IJIN saya. Alur/ jalan cerita juga ide murni milik saya. Nama dewa-dewi TIDAK semua milik saya, beberapa nama dan istilah murni dari otak saya seperti; _alexus, rexus, rheasus dll._ _Juga_ saya hanya meminjam nama para tokoh. Hati-hati ada TYPO :3 . **Don't like? You can leave this FIC, NOW! Be smart ok ^^. **

**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki dan saling mencintai. They are TRUE LOVE.**

Summary : Dewa yang bengis ketika di medan perang ternyata dapat kalah oleh seorang dewa keindahan. Menentang semua perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul dan menyulitkan dewa perang, membuatnya bersumpah untuk mengejar kemanapun dewa keindahan berada. Dewa keindahan yang tahu bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya mencoba melawan dewa perang tetapi selalu gagal hingga ia memutuskan untuk lari dan bersembunyi kemanapun bahkan sampai ke dunia manusia sekalipun.

~Bersama kisah dewa Ares, dewa Aprhothena serta para dewa lain yang mengiringi mereka, mari berjalan dalam kisah mereka untuk menyaksikan.~

**Previous chapter : **

"_Bagaimana aku mencari titik terlemahnya? Kenapa tidak kucari dari dunia ini saja?" tanya Aphroth lagi._

"_Ku kira kau tahu apa dampak yang akan terjadi bila kau terus berhadapan dengannya di dunia ini. Karena itu aku menyuruhmu melakukannya di dunia manusia karena peluang untuk mencelakai keluargamu kecil. Ares akan terfokus mencarimu bila sudah berada di dunia manusia." Jawab kembali Hermes. _

"_Baiklah, ini demi keluarga juga kerajaanku. Aku serahkan semua padamu Hermes." Ucap Aphroth setelah mereka turun kembali ke darat. Ini sudah keluar dari hutan dan ia dapat melihat perbatasan Alexus dan Rheasus dari tempat ini. Ia juga menyadari bahwa hari semakin larut dan gerhana akan datang._

"_Aku akan menemanimu, aku sudah memberi tahu adikku untuk menyampaikan masalah ini pada raja. Jadi kau bisa pergi denganku, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Hermes membuat Aphroth memandangnya, ia tersenyum dan memeluk Hermes._

"_Terima kasih." Ucap Aphroth._

"_Aphroth!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar membuat mereka melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka membulatkan matanya terkejut._

"_Hermes, dia.." Aphroth memandang Hermes cemas._

**~oO~**

~VincentCho96~

Present...

_Chapter 2 : kehidupan di dunia manusia_

**~oOo~**

Di sebuah tempat di luar istana, tiga puluh tujuh prajurit berkumpul membentuk barisan. Para prajurit itu menunduk patuh dan siap menerima perintah dari panglima perang. Semua hening tidak ada yang berani memulai ataupun mencoba memberi sebuah usulan – hal itu membuat panglima perang menatap satu persatu prajurit dengan tajamnya.

"Apa kalian tahu siapa dan apa kalian ini?! Bila kalian masih menghargaiku, maka bicaralah! Atau.. kalian merasa tidak pantas lagi berada di tempat ini dan bersiap mati." Seruan panglima membuat semua prajurit gelisah. Mereka menatap teman prajurit di sampingnya tanpa mau melihat ke depan. Hingga salah satu dari mereka maju ke depan. Para prajurit yang melihat itu merasa lega, mungkin mereka pikir prajurit yang pantas menjelaskannya adalah sang kepala prajurit.

"Saya jenderal, Tuan muda Aphroth melarikan diri bersama tuan Hermes ke dunia manusia. Menurut informasi yang saya dapat. Panglima perang sekaligus putera Zeus – Ares sedang mengejarnya. Dan sebelum mereka pergi, saudara Hermes menyampaikan surat untuk kerajaan." Ucap sang kepala prajurit sambil melangkah maju untuk menyerahkan surat yang dimaksud. Panglima diam mendengarkan penjelasan sang kepala dan menerima surat dari kepala prajurit. Setelah membacanya panglima berbalik membelakangi mereka.

" Kurasa kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila sudah berurusan dengan kerajaan Olympus. Atas nama kerajaan Alexus dan keselamatan rakyat, kuperintahkan kalian semua membuat benteng pertahanan terkuat! Kerahkan semua tenaga dan kekuatan kalian untuk kerajaan_ Alexus_ !" setelah mendengar itu, para prajurit hormat dan mengobarkan semangat mereka untuk memulai peperangan dengan kerajaan Olympus. Mereka tahu siapapun yang sudah berhadapan dengan Ares baik itu hal sepele apalagi besar, tidak ada yang selamat dan bebas sebelum semuanya mati di tangan Ares. Bahkan bilamana saudara Ares mencegahnya, Ares tidak akan pernah mundur untuk menghabisi semuanya.

**~oOo~**

"Kau yakin dengan keputusan sepihakmu, Ares?" Apollo memperhatikan seruling indahnya tanpa menatap lawan bicara.

"Apa kini aku terlihat ragu? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana dengan segala keputusanku adalah mutlak, kecuali Zeus yang mencegahnya." Ares hanya memperhatikan Apollo yang sesekali meniupkan seruling panjangnya. Ares mendengus samar, ia benar-benar tidak suka yang namanya kebasa-basian. Terutama dalam suasana seperti ini. Apollo mendongak menyadari bahwa Ares sedang tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya ia hanya mengulur waktu Ares untuk menyusul dua dewa Alexus yang Ares kejar. Ia setidaknya sedikit mengulur waktu dan menunggu Zeus yang sedang tidak berada di istana. Semua dewa harus patuh dan punya tata krama sekalipun dewa bengis seperti Ares. Dan tidak semudah itu ia membiarkan Ares pergi ke dunia manusia untuk menghancurkan semuanya. Dunia mereka berbeda, dan mereka sadar mana batas-batas yang harus dipatuhi. Tidak mau membuang waktu lebih lama, Ares menghampiri Apollo.

"Katakan saja apa yang harus dilakukan agar aku bisa ke dunia manusia. Aku benci basa-basi." Apollo sepertinya tidak bisa mengulur terlalu lama, Ares memang dewa yang tidak akrab dengan istilah kesabaran.

"Zeus belum kembali dan kau ingin pergi begitu saja? Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana bila Zeus marah?" jawab Apollo membuat Ares terdiam. Ia tidak memikirkan itu sama sekali. Meskipun terkenal bengis, tidak sabaran dan lainnya, ia tetap harus mendapat persetujuan Zeus. Tidak sesederhana itu untuk pergi ternyata. Ia belum dan tidak akan membiarkan Zeus mengutuknya menjadi dewa yang tidak berguna. Apollo menepuk bahu Ares sambil menggeleng.

"Kau kira aku takut?" ucapan Ares membuat Apollo yang hendak pergi tercegah, Apollo memandangnya heran. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia berbicara seperti itu.

"Ku pikir begitu. Jangan membuat lelucon, semua tahu apalagi kau tentang bagaimana cara Zeus membuat seseorang menjadi sampah. Kecuali.. kau berniat seperti itu?" Apollo bersedekap memandang Ares. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Ares tidak bersungguh-sungguh.

"Bagaimana kalau iya? Itu tidak akan merubah keputusanku untuk mengejarnya." Ares berujar dingin menatap berani kearah Apollo. Apollo menggeleng tak percaya.

"Sungguh? Kau berniat menjadi dewa sampah hanya karena dewa itu? "

"Kurasa hari ini mulutmu tidak bisa berhenti bertanya. Percaya atau tidak bukan urusanku." Setelah itu Ares berlalu meninggalkan Apollo yang masih terdiam. Sadar Ares sudah pergi, Apollo bergegas mengejar Ares.

"Ares! Katakan Kau dewa brengsek yang gila! Aish."

**~oOo~**

**In other side...**

Semilir angin sore yang terasa membelai kulit dan menggoyangkan dedaunan kecil. Matahari yang sudah ingin kembali keperaduannya. Dua orang pria muda tengah berdiri di atas balkon memperhatikan suasana sekeliling yang baru mereka rasakan.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus bersusah payah seperti ini." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu juga keluargamu." Jawab yang satunya kemudian kembali diam memperhatikan orang-orang yang tengah berbincang di samping halaman mereka. "Oh, tunggu! Kau tahu? Kita harus mendapatkan nama baru. Tidak mungkin kan kita memakai nama yang bahkan bagi mereka sudah dianggap menjadi legenda."

"Apa?"

"Lee Sungmin dan aku Lee Donghae."

"Sama-sama Lee?"

"Aphroth, tidak mungkinkan kita berbeda marga? Kita tinggal serumah dan mereka pasti menganggap yang macam-macam. Setidaknya dengan marga yang sama kita dianggap keluarga atau saudara." Aphroth mengangguk mengerti dan menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah mempersiapkannya, ya. Apalagi yang sudah kau siapkan?"

"Sekolah. Kita akan bersekolah." Jawab Donghae mantap.

"Astaga Hermes aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau berpikiran sejauh itu. Tapi terima kasih, aku berhutang banyak padamu."

"Sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai pengabdi, tapi jangan gunakan nama yang tidak seharusnya digunakan di dunia ini Lee Sungmin."

"Oh, baiklah Lee Donghae." Sungmin kembali tersenyum geli. "Tapi aku kurang suka kau menyebut dirimu sebagai pengabdi, kau tetap bagian dari Alexus bukan sebagai pengabdi tapi dewa pelindung perjalanan dan petualang." Ucapnya lagi.

"Oh maaf, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti yang kuucapkan." Balas Donghae.

"Jangan terlalu merendahkan diri, itu bukan dirimu sama sekali." Donghae hanya tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak akan membahasnya lagi.

"Oh ya, siapkan dirimu. Besok adalah hari pertama kita di sekolah." Donghae berucap kembali kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Sungmin masih belum menyadari maksud Donghae, tapi ketika ia hendak meregangkan otot tangannya ia langsung terbelalak. Ia baru mengerti maksudnya.

"Donghae, kau tidak bercanda?!" ia sempat mendengar suara Donghae yang tertawa. Astaga dewa satu itu benar-benar selalu mengejutkan, pikirnya.

**~oOo~**

**Olympus**

Sang raja Zeus akhirnya kembali ke istana, ia terlihat terburu-buru dan tampak mengeraskan wajahnya. Tampak bahwa ia sedang kesal. Para pelayan yang melihat itu hanya menunduk hormat sekaligus khawatir. Ketika sampai di sebuah ruangan, tanpa basa-basi Zeus meluapkan kekesalannya pada salah satu dewa di hadapannya.

"Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Kenapa Alexus menyatakan siap berperang dengan Olympus tanpa sepengetahuanku?! Sudah 3 abad mereka tidak akan berselisih dengan Olympus. Seharusnya kau tahu itu." setelah meluapkannya Zeus memperhatikan dewa di hadapannya meminta penjelasan.

"Apollo, kau masih menghargaiku kan?" lanjut Zeus, tentu itu membuat Apollo terkesiap. Ia tentu saja masih menghargai Zeus. Ia hanya bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

"Te.. tentu ayah. Sebenarnya ini masalah Ares yang murka dan sesuatu miliknya telah dicuri. Masalah Alexus menyatakan perang, mereka merasa Ares mencurigai mereka. Dan hal yang paling mereka antisipasi adalah amukan Ares pada kerajaan itu. Karena .." ucapan Apollo terpotong karena Zeus meminta Apollo menyudahi ucapannya.

"Aku mengerti, siapkan bala tentara kita. Kita terima pernyataan Alexus." Ucapnya final.

"Tapi ada hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi. Ares mencoba mengejar lawannya ke dunia manusia, ia akan menuju bukit hitam tengah malam nanti." Ucap Apollo

"Ini sudah terlalu jauh, kelakuan Ares harus dihentikan. Apollo, siapkan awan petirku sekarang!" Mendengar titahnya Apollo langsung bergegas mempersiapkan segalanya. Zeus benar, ini harus segera dihentikan. Karena dewa perang itu, Olympus akan kembali berseteru dengan Alexus.

Dan sepertinya anggapan Hermes tidak sepenuhnya benar, karena ada tidaknya Ares peperangan akan tetap dimulai.

**~oOo~**

**South Korea** – **Seoul senior high school**

Mungkin bila kau mendapatkan siswa baru kau akan senang dan ingin medekatinya untuk berteman, tapi tidak untuk Lee Sungmin dan Lee Donghae. Bagi mereka menjadi siswa baru itu merepotkan dan tak jarang mereka harus berlari kesana kemari untuk menghindari kejaran. Mereka bergidik ngeri apa ini yang namanya dunia manusia? Mengapa mereka sangat menyeramkan?

"Astaga apa kita salah mendaftar sekolah, Donghae?" tanya Sungmin yang kini bersembunyi bersama Donghae di balik pohon maple besar. Donghae memandang sekeliling.

"Kurasa tidak, karena ini salah satu sekolah populer di Korea Selatan." Jawab Donghae tanpa memandang Sungmin. Mereka harus lebih berhati-hati, kalau tidak mereka akan terus dikejar seperti buronan.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah saja dari sekolah ini, bagaimana?" Donghae menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Pindah? Tapi kita belum sempat memasuki kelas. Bila pindah kurasa akan sama saja." Ujar Donghae.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Donghae berfikir sejenak ia harus mencari jalan keluar secepatnya. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya berharap semoga saja dewa ini tidak mencari jalan keluar yang aneh-aneh.

"Ah aku punya ide!" Donghae menjentikkan jarinya. "Bagaimana jika kita sembunyikan kekuatan kita? Dengan begitu aura yang akan muncul tidak sekuat ini."

"Apa? Kau gila? Kau tahu bagaimana konsekwensinya!" Sungmin tidak habis fikir, harapannya ternyata salah. Donghae benar-benar...

"Tunggu tenangkan dirimu, aku tahu apa akibatnya. Kita tidak sepenuhnya menyembunyikan kekuatan yang kita miliki, kita hanya SEDIKIT menyembunyikannya. Aku tidak bodoh untuk menjadi sampah di dunia ini. Lagi pula akibatnya akan sangat fatal." Ucap Donghae. Sungmin berdecak kesal, ia masih tidak terima.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Tidak ada, ini yang paling efektif."

"Haish benar-benar merepotkan! Jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Donghae mengacungkan jempolnya senang.

"Oke, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Donghae.

"Tunggu," Sungmin mencegah Donghae untuk keluar dari persembunyian. "Kau terlihat senang sekali. Tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"I..itu kau tahu kan aku ini dewa petualang, jiwa petualangku begitu besar jadi.." ucapan Donghae terpotong oleh ucapan Sungmin.

"Kau ingin memanfaatkan ini untuk kesenanganmu begitu? Kau benar-benar ingin berbaur dengan manusia?" Sungmin memincingkan matanya curiga sedangkan Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia begitu mudah terbaca ternyata. Ia hanya menampilkan senyum bersalahnya.

"Tidak untuk pertanyaan pertamamu," jawab Donghae. "Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir, kau ingat tujuan kita kemari agar Ares tidak mengacaukan Alexus dan berfokus mencari kita di dunia ini. Dan cara agar dia sulit menemukan kita adalah menyembunyikan kekuatan dan aura dewa dari dunia ini. Tidakkah kau berfikir seperti itu?" Lanjut Donghae, kali ini Sungmin mengangguk. Benar juga, dengan begitu Ares tidak akan secepat itu menemukan mereka.

"Kurasa para manusia sudah tidak ada di sekitar sini, bagaimana jika kita memulainya?"

**~oOo~**

"Ares!" seseorang berteriak ketika melihat Ares yang hampir memasuki lubang hitam di atas bukit. Ares menoleh sebentar lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia tak ingin dicegah, keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Tolong dengarkan aku kali ini saja, Zeus tidak ingin kau pergi ke dunia manusia." Lanjutnya.

"Andromeda, kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyusulku kemari. Seharusnya Zeus mengerti mengapa aku harus mengejar dewa sialan itu." kini Ares berbalik.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti, dengan kau pergi Olympus dan Alexus akan berperang!" Ares hanya tersenyum remeh.

"Itu bagus, kau fikir Alexus berhasil mengalahkan Olympus? Jangan membuang waktuku, aku harus segera pergi." Ares kini benar-benar melangkah meninggalkan Andromeda. Ares benar-benar keras kepala.

"Karena Dewa perang sepertimu tidak ada, bagaimana Olympus mengalahkan Alexus, Ares?" Andromeda menatap sedih lubang hitam yang perlahan-lahan mengecil lalu menghilang. Ia benar-benar tidak habis fikir, mengapa Ares bisa melakukan hal yang bisa menghancurkan kerajaannya sendiri? Olympus tidak akan sekuat ini jika tidak ada Ares. Dan ia benar-benar mengutuk mimpi yang ia dapatkan kemarin, bahwa Aproth benar-benar telah mencuri perhatian Ares. Ia lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan bukit ini sebelum seorang dewa menghampirinya.

"Andromeda! Cepat kembali, kami membutuhkanmu!" serunya. Andromeda mengerti, karena Ares tidak ada maka semua dewa Olympus dikerahkan untuk membantu peperangan ini.

" Floeter, bagaimana dengan Ares?" Andromeda bertanya.

"Zeus akan mengurusnya, tapi setelah kita membereskan masalah di dunia ini terlebih dahulu."

"Kuharap semuanya cepat berakhir," Floeter meraih tangan Andromeda lalu menariknya untuk terbang.

"Kurasa kau tahu ini tidak akan cepat berakhir, karena salah satu barang berharga milik Ares telah dicuri dan ia sangat murka." Ucap Floeter, Andromeda hanya mengangguk.

"Ini semakin rumit."

**~oOo~**

"Raja, Olympus menerima untuk berperang dengan Alexus. Mohon ampun raja, kami tidak berguna untuk mencegahnya." Seorang pengawal kerajaan berlutut di depan raja Alexus.

"Kurasa tidak ada pengaruhnya bila kita mencegahnya, karena mereka tetap akan menganggap kita musuh untuk mereka hancurkan. Meodise, berdirilah! Tak ada alasan utuk mundur. Bergabunglah dengan pasukan jenderal perang kita." Pengawal itu berdiri lalu pergi untuk menuruti rajanya.

"Tidak ada celah sedikitpun untuk berdamai, mereka benar-benar sulit." Ia tahu saat dimana Olympus akan berperang dengan Alexus pasti akan terjadi juga. Ia sudah berusaha agar tak ada sedikitpun yang memicunya, tapi takdir tetaplah takdir. Terlebih lagi Olympus dan Alexus ditinggalkan dewa perangnya. Ia tak habis fikir kenapa Aprhothena bisa berurusan dengan Ares? Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa hanya diam memperhatikan, ia harus turun tangan. Ia akan mengurus Aprhothena setelah peperangan ini selesai. Ia harus yakin bahwa kerajaannya pasti bisa melawan Olympus, dan ini mungkin akan menjadi peperangan terbesar sepanjang masa di dunia dewa. Dua kerajaan besar berperang dengan mengerahkan semua pasukan juga dewa mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Olympus dan Alexus berperang tanpa bantuan dewa perang.

**~oOo~**

**South Korea**

**Seoul Senior High School**

Para siswa yang sedang mengantre untuk mengambil jatah makanan mereka tiba-tiba terdiam dan mundur. Mereka saling menatap dan berbisik-bisik. Terutama kaum perempuan yang sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan mereka.

'Kudengar mereka murid baru, ya? Kau sekelas dengan mereka tidak?'

'Mereka tampan dan manis sekali, kurasa mereka artis yang menyamar, aish apa mereka melakukan operasi plastik? Sempurna sekali!'

'Boleh aku menjerit? Aish aku tidak tahan untuk memeluk mereka'

Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungmin tersenyum dalam hati, ini lebih baik daripada tadi. Akhirnya mereka bisa sedikit tenang, setidaknya mereka tidak membuat para manusia mengejar mereka seperti orang gila. Donghae tersenyum ramah pada semua siswa yang menatap mereka, tentu siswi-siswi menjerit dalam hati. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang jatuh cinta ketika melihat senyuman Donghae. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas kemudian berlalu untuk duduk, ia sebenarnya kurang tahu tentang makanan para manusia. Ia hanya memperhatikan Donghae jengah, ia ingin sekali menarik Donghae untuk cepat duduk.

"Donghae! Cepatlah kemari!" suara Sungmin menyadarkan Donghae. Sungmin tidak berniat melihat Donghae yang menghampiri mejanya, ia lebih tertarik untuk melihat para siswa dan siswi yang mendadak memegangi apapun yang ada di sebelah mereka. Mereka kenapa? Sungmin tidak mengerti mengapa tingkah manusia di sini aneh.

'Astaga, kakiku lemas!'

'Aku juga, suaranya indah sekali Hyemii!'

'Mereka benar-benar seperti dewa-dewi yang sempurna itu, kau tahu kan Yongwoo?'

Sungmin menghela nafasnya lagi, ia baru mengerti. Bisikkan yang terbilang tidak pelan itu membuatnya menggeleng. Padahal ia sudah sedikit mengurangi aura dan kekuatan mereka tapi para manusia masih saja bertingkah aneh.

"Donghae, cepat pesankan sesuatu untukku! Kau pasti tahu jenis makanan di dunia ini kan." Donghae tersenyum geli, Sungmin benar-benar tampak kesal.

"Baik tuanku, hhh kau tidak usah memikirkan tingkah mereka." Ucapan Donghae membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Jangan membuatku kesal Donghae, aku sedang tidak mau bercanda. Sudah cukup mereka yang bertingkah aneh." Ucap Sungmin. Donghae langsung beranjak untuk mengambil antrean yang lumayan panjang di kantin itu. Sungmin dapat melihat Donghae dengan mudahnya mendapatkan antrean paling depan. Para manusia itu benar-benar rela bila tempatnya di ambil Donghae. Sudah cukup rasanya memperhatikan para manusia di tempat ini, Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru yang dapat ia lihat. Di tempat ini jauh berbeda dengan di dunianya. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat sebuah benda persegi besar yang menempel di dinding di depannya. Ia kembali menoleh untuk memastikan apakah Donghae sudah selesai mengantre, tapi yang ia lihat adalah para manusia itu yang mengantre untuk mendapat perhatian Donghae. Ia hanya menggeleng, semua yang mengantre adalah para siswi. Lalu kemana para siswa? Ia kemudian tersadar, di semua meja di tempati para siswa yang.. tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang rata-rata sama.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, hah?!" Teguran Sungmin tentu membuat para siswa itu terkejut bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka tidak sanggup untuk bernafas dengan benar. Apa ini berlebihan?

'YooChan! Suaranya indah sekali!'

'Diam bodoh! Dia memang sangat menawan. Aish semoga Hye Sung mau memaafkanku karena terpesona oleh pria itu. Tunggu apa dia pria sungguhan?'

'Manis!'

'Aku bisa gila!'

"Aish tingkah mereka berlebihan sekali," cibir Sungmin pelan. Tidak ingin memperhatikan kelakuan mereka, Sungmin lebih terfokus memperhatikan barang persegi tadi. Barang yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Sungmin, maaf aku sedikit sibuk tadi. Aku bawakan jajangmyun dan beberapa cemilan." Tiba-tiba Donghae datang dengan membawa banyak makanan yang memenuhi kedua tangannya. Sungmin menoleh lalu membantunya untuk meletakan semua makanan di meja.

"Sok sibuk sekali, eh makanan apa itu?" Sungmin memusatkan perhatiannya pada makanan bawaan Donghae. Donghae hanya terkekeh sambil membuka beberapa cemilan untuk Sungmin.

"Kau tahu? Mereka tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Lihat ini! Semua makanan ini mereka yang memberinya. Baik sekali kan?" Donghae tersenyum senang

"Mereka memberinya karena ada maunya saja! Jangan tertipu." Balas Sungmin.

"Jangan berburuk sangka, kau tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya." Ucap Donghae membuat Sungmin terdiam. Sungmin baru ingat, ia ingin menayakan sesuatu pada Donghae.

"Donghae," panggil Sungmin membuat Donghae menghentikan suapannya.

"Kau tahu benda itu?" Sungmin menunjuk benda persegi yang menempel pada dinding. Donghae mengikuti apa yang ditunjuk Sungmin.

"Oh, itu namanya Televisi. Kau bisa melihat berita juga beberapa hiburan di dalamnya." Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia masih bingung.

"Hiburan seperti apa?" tanyanya

"Ah lihat seperti itu!" Donghae menunjuk Televisi yang sedang menayangkan penyanyi yang sedang menujukkan suara indahnya. Sungmin mengangguk, setidaknya ia mengerti sedikit.

"Kau harus menunjukkan semua hal yang belum kuketahui di dunia ini."

"Apa? Bukannya kau tidak tertarik di sini?" tanya Donghae, ia bisa melihat Sungmin yang pura-pura biasa saja padahal ia sedang salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksamu." Ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kau tidak perlu malu bila ingin mengenal lebih banyak di dunia ini." Donghae tersenyum geli, Sungmin tengah menahan malu.

'Sial!' umpatnya.

Semua siswa yang memang sejak awal memperhatikan mereka merasa iri, kedekatan dua siswa baru itu seolah membuat mereka patah hati.

'Apa mereka kekasih?'

'Lihat manis sekali mereka, kurasa mereka memang sepasang kekasih'

Dan ya itu semua menjadi bahan obrolan para siswa dan siswi di sekolah ini. Mereka menyimpulkan apa yang mereka lihat tanpa tahu itu yang sebenarnya atau sebaliknya.

"Donghae, kurasa kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini." Sungmin berbisik.

"Tunggu setelah kita menghabiskan semua makanan ini, kau tidak mau menghabiskannya?" Donghae menunjuk beberapa makanan yang sudah ia nantikan untuk memasuki mulutnya.

"Tentu saja aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya, tapi tingkah mereka yang membuatku tidak nyaman." Keluh Sungmin.

"Jangan anggap mereka ada kalau begitu." Ucap Donghae sambil mengambil semangkuk jajangmyun. "Makanlah, ini enak!"

"Hmh baiklah."

**~oOo~**

Malam tiba di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Bulan yang biasanya terang saat ini tertutupi awan malam hingga tampak mendung. Bintang pun yang biasanya selalu menemani sang bulan kini juga tertutupi oleh awan yang serupa. Hiruk-pikuk malam yang selalu meramaikan kini tidak sebanyak biasanya. Entah mengapa semua orang seperti menghindari untuk keluar malam ini. Jalanan yang selalu ramaipun kini tak lebih dari lima kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

Malam semakin pekat dan angin yang bertiup semakin banyak menemani. Awan yang sedikit demi sedikit tergeser oleh angin mulai memperlihatkan bulan yang sempat ia tutupi. Bulan yang terang menyerupai purnama seolah tengah menyambut sesuatu.

Di antara dua gedung di tengah kota ini terdapat sebuah gang yang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk dilewati tiga orang sekaligus. Bulan semakin terang namun di tempat itu keadaan semakin menggelap, seolah cahaya tidak mampu menjangkau tempat itu.

Dalam kegelapan di gang, sesuatu tampak keluar dari celahnya. Ternyata seorang yang bertubuh tegap, tinggi dan tampak mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya. Ia menatap bulan yang kembali tertutupi oleh awan kelabu. Kemudian ia melangkah untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Masih menatap bulan yang perlahan akan tertutup sepenuhnya, ia menyeringai. Seolah ia berhasil melakukan sesuatu dan akan merencanakan sesuatu yang lainnya.

"Akhirnya kita akan memulainya."

**~oOo~**

"Donghae, aku.."

"Cobalah untuk istirahat, Sungmin-ah." Donghae memandang Sungmin yang tampak gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Sesekali Sungmin melihat kearah jendela yang menampakkan bulan yang lebih terang dari biasanya. Entah mengapa Sungmin merasa tidak enak, ia merasa seolah ada kekuatan besar di dunia ini. Apa Ares berhasil sampai dan sedang mencarinya?

Donghae menghampiri Sungmin sambil memeluk bahunya.

"Donghae, apa dewa itu berada di dunia ini? Aku benar-benar bisa merasakan auranya. Tidakkah kau merasakannya?" Sungmin menoleh kearah Donghae dengan wajah yang terlihat cemas. Donghae memejamkan matanya untuk memastikan sesuatu, karena ia juga merasakan aura yang kuat. Sungmin bisa melihat Donghae mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin, ia melepaskan rangkulan Donghae.

"Di tengah kota ini, aura hitam yang sangat kuat baru saja datang." Sungmin yang mendengarnya terkejut, dugaannya ternyata benar.

"Apa Ares tahu dimana keberadaan kita? Aku tidak menyangka ia bisa tahu negara mana yang kita tempati." Ucap Sungmin.

"Kurasa ia hanya tahu dimana negara yang kita tempati, tapi ia tidak tahu yang mana yang ia cari." Jawab Donghae.

"Apa karena ini kita mengurangi intensitas aura juga kekuatan kita?" Donghae langsung mengangguk, pertanyaan Sungmin tidak salah.

"Ya, dan kau tidak perlu khawatir. Selama kau menurutiku, kita tidak akan cepat ia temukan." Sungmin mengangguk, ia tidak perlu khawatir sekarang, tapi tetap saja perasaannya tidak enak.

"Donghae, menurutmu apa ia akan mencari di sekolah kita? Kau bilang ia tahu tempat kita berada tapi ia tidak tahu yang mana kita." Donghae menghela nafasnya,

"Berarti jangkauannya semakin pendek, ia mungkin akan memperhatikan setiap manusia. Tapi Ares tidak akan gegabah dengan melukai manusia di dunia ini."

Sungmin kembali memperhatikan bulan dari jendelanya begitupun Donghae, mereka kini tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Mereka melihat bulan yang perlahan kembali tertutupi awan kelabu, angin yang berhembus tak beraturan dan keadaan kota yang seakan hening, ini tidak seperti biasanya. Mereka harus cepat merencanakan sesuatu untuk menghadapi Ares, dan Donghae yakin dengan kelebihan Sungmin sebagai salah satu dewa pendidikan akan mengeluarkan rencana yang jauh lebih bagus darinya. Tapi ada sesuatu hal yang menjadi alasan mengapa selama ini Donghae tidak pernah menggunakan kelebihan Sungmin dalam setiap rencananya. Donghae menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang masih dalam posisi berfikirnya, 'aku tidak mungkin mengatakan padanya sekarang' Donghae memejamkan matanya. Sungguh ia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu pada Sungmin tapi ia tak bisa. Banyak yang akan terjadi bila ia mengatakannya, ada beberapa hal yang paling ia takuti. Sungmin tidak akan pernah percaya lagi padanya dan ia akan dihukum karena itu. Bagaimanapun Sungmin tetaplah dewa perang terkuat di Alexus, ia tidak akan segan-segan dalam menghukum seseorang yang telah merusak kepercayaannya. Donghae menggeleng, Sungmin adalah dewa keindahan dan dewa perang yang cerdas, cepat atau lambat Sungmin pasti akan mengetahuinya.

"Sungmin-ah, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat saja? Ini sudah terlalu larut, besok kita akan sekolah kan." Sungmin menoleh lalu menggeleng.

"Kau tahu aku sedang tidak bisa beristirahat, aku.."

"Sungmin, bagaimanapun kita harus memanfaatkan kekuatan yang kita punya saat ini. Dan kita tidak akan mungkin mengeluarkan kekuatan kita yang lain karena kau tahu akibatnya." Ucap Donghae final. Sungmin berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. Sepertinya ia memang harus beristirahat.

"Baiklah."

**~oOo~**

**South Korea**

**Seoul Senior High School**

"Siang anak-anak! Hari ini ada anak baru dari Busan, dan ia akan menjadi bagian dari kelas A." Seorang guru wanita berkacamata datang dengan senyum terkembang.

"Anak baru lagi, Mrs?" tanya salah satu siswi, sang guru hanya mengangguk.

"Kuharap kalian bisa mengakrabkan diri, ya!" seru guru itu lagi.

"Kau boleh masuk sekarang." Guru itu menyuruh seseorang masuk, semua murid tentu saja penasaran seperti apa anak baru kali ini. Apa berbeda dengan Sungmin dan Donghae? Atau sebaliknya? Bila iya mereka akan memiliki tiga orang teman tertampan dan istimewa di kelas A.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa murid itu. Semua siwa hampir tidak berkedip ketika melihatnya. Dugaan mereka benar, murid baru itu begitu tampan dan mempesona. Murid baru itu tersenyum yang membuat seisi kelas heboh, terutama kaum wanita termasuk guru mereka.

'Astagaaaa! Ini gila! Dia benar-benar tampan! MiRae, kalau begini caranya aku rela tidak lulus dari sekolah ini.'

'bodoh! Kalau kau tidak lulus kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi.'

'Eh? Benar juga'

Murid baru itu tersenyum mendengar dua siswi di meja paling depan, ia melihat semua siswa maupun siswi memperhatikannya hampir tak berkedip. Hingga pandangannya terhenti di salah seorang siswa di bangku ketiga paling samping dekat jendela.

"Perkenalkan namamu, sayang." Ucap Mrs. Sely – guru di kelas itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Jawaban singkat namun sangat berpengaruh, semua siswa-siswi dengan terang terangan menatapnya penuh minat.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi, kau bisa duduk di tempat yang kau inginkan. Ada dua kursi kosong di sini." Ucap Mrs. Sely. Tentu saja siswi-siswi yang mendengarnya berusaha menarik perhatian Kyuhyun agar mau duduk sebangku dengan mereka.

"MiRae pindahlah, biarkan Kyuhyun duduk di sini."

"Enak saja, kau saja yang pindah!"

Lagi-lagi keadaan kelas kembali heboh hanya karena memperebutkan kursi kosong untuk Kyuhyun, siapa yang tidak mau duduk disebelahnya?

Namun Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan mereka, ia justru berjalan menuju kursi ketiga yang berada paling samping dekat jendela. Ia bisa melihat dua orang siswa yang kelihatannya biasa saja tidak seperti yang lain, ia mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, tapi seperti yang kau lihat disini penuh. Kau bisa duduk di bangku belakang kami." Balas salah satu siswa itu.

"Sungmin-ah kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu." Sungmin menoleh kearah temannya, ia berbicara seperti itu tidak salah kan? Kenapa harus menuruti kemauan murid baru ini.

"Kau tahu aku tidak salah bicara, harusnya dia yang sadar." Balas Sungmin.

"Maafkan temanku ini, Kyuhyun-ssi. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka jauh-jauh dariku. Kalau begitu kami yang akan pindah ke belakang, kau bisa menempati bangku ini." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, tapi tidak menunjukkan senyum ramah yang tadi ia berikan.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian, bukan duduk sendiri lalu kalian pindah."

"Donghae, kau dengar sendiri dia memang semaunya. Maaf Kyuhyun-ssi, sebaiknaya kau segera duduk atau belajar-mengajar tidak akan dimulai." Sungmin bersedekap memandang ke depan, murid baru yang sangat menyebalkan pikirnya. Ia sedikit kesal kenapa Mrs. Sely tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi hanya memandang mereka dari balik mejanya.

"Sudahlah, kalau begitu aku yang pindah. Jaga sikapmu Sungmin-ah."

"Eh? Donghae, kenapa pindah?" Sungmin melayangkan protesnya tapi tak ditanggapi Donghae. Ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum menang, dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Kau orang yang pemaksa, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Terima kasih pujiannya."

"Aish," Donghae yang melihat keduanya hanya menggeleng, kenapa Sungmin tidak mau ramah pada anak baru ini?

Sedangkan Mrs. Sely hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang memperebutkan tempat duduk, padahal semua siswa menginginkan Kyuhyun duduk di samping mereka tapi kenapa Kyuhyun mencari tempat yang sudah jelas ditempati orang?

"Oke anak-anak, kali ini kita akan belajar materi yang paling kalian suka. Kalian tahu kan?" ucap guru itu membuat semua siswa termasuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memandang kearahnya. Mrs. Sely tersenyum lagi kepada semua siswa, tapi berbeda dengan tanggapan kebanyakan siswanya.

"Oh, Mrs. Bagaimana aku menyukainya bila nilaiku tak pernah mendapat lima? Matematika mengerikan." Ucap salah satu siswa.

"Kau yang tidak mau berusaha, tidak ada yang sulit YooChan!" Mrs. Sely menegurnya, "Kau bilang matematika mengerikan? Kau menyindirku, YooChan-ssi?" lanjut Mrs. Sely.

"Ti..tidak Mrs. Aku tidak menyindirmu," semua siswa tertawa, YooChan memang selalu begitu. Pelajaran dimulai dan semua siswa kembali pada posisi ternyaman mereka, termasuk tiga orang yang sempat mereka bicarakan.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan duduk bersamaku, Sungmin-ssi?" Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh.

"Apa? Sudah jelaskan aku tidak tertarik duduk di sebelahmu, setelah ini aku akan pindah ke belakang. Kau tenang saja di sini." Jawaban Sungmin tentu bukan yang Kyuhyun harapkan, ia sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin. Ia membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinganya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu tetap duduk bersama denganku." Bisikan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merinding, nafas Kyuhyun tentu saja sangat terasa di telinganya.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku." Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menggelitiknya. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan!?"

**~oOo~**

**Epilog**

"Aphroth!"

"Hermes, dia..." Aprhoth memandang Hermes cemas.

"Dia sepupuku dari Rheasus. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah memberi tahu tentang masalahmu. Dia yang akan membantu kita."

"Tapi aku tidak mau melibatkan banyak dewa lagi, Hermes. Cukup kau dan kerajaanku. Tolong mengertilah. Bukankah kau bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuan dari kerajaan lain?" Hermes memandang Aphroth, ia tahu Aprhoth sangat cemas dan khawatir untuk melibatkan yang lain. Tapi dalam situasi terjepit seperti ini tidak ada jalan lain selain meminta bantuan.

"Aphroth, kau tahu dalam situasi seperti ini tidak mudah untuk menembus sebuah lubang hitam tanpa ada jalan lain. Waktu kita tidak banyak. Kau cukup mengikuti instruksi sepupuku." Aphroth semakin tidak tenang, hanya karena dirinya seluruh dewa menjadi korbannya. Aphroth terpaksa setuju. Ketika langit semakin menggelap, dan bulan yang mulai bergabung membentuk setengah gerhana, di situlah ia mendengar suara Ares. Hermes dan sepupunya berusaha lebih cepat untuk membuat sebuah lubang hitam. Perlahan-lahan lubang hitam itu membesar hingga hampir menutupi bulan di langit. Sekuat tenaga Hermes dan sepupunya membawa lubang hitam melayang di menuju sebuah bukit di belakangnya. Ia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Hermes dan sepupunya begitu berkonsentrasi. Aphroth merasa benar-benar tidak berguna, ingin sekali rasanya mengutuk dirinya. Ini karenanya dan ini kecerobohannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berfikir yang sudah terjadi di saat seperti ini. Ia kemudian tersadar bahwa lubang yang dibuat sudah terbentuk. Tanpa aba-aba Hermes langsung menariknya ke dalam lubang. Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya lubang hitam, sepupu Hermes menghilang. Terlambat, Ares tidak sempat menggapai lubang hitam itu. Ia mendengus keras dan berteriak kesal. Tanpa pandang bulu Ares menendang sebongkah batu besar hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sialan! Kalian pikir kalian berhasil, begitu? Tidak semudah itu." Ares merasa amarahnya sudah naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Baru kali ini ia kalah cepat, dan sialannya lagi salah satu dari mereka mengambil sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Ares mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, ia benci kekalahan. Dan sampai kapanpun ia tidak suka diremehkan.

"Kalian bisa pergi dengan mudah tapi aku akan lebih mudah mengejar kalian." Setelah itu ia pergi dengan membawa perasaan luar biasa kesal dan keamarahan yang meletup-letup. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari beberapa prajurit dari dua kerajaan telah memperhatikan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka semua tahu, kemarahan dewa perang berarti dimulainya peperangan antara dua kerajaan. Olympus dan Alexus.

**~oOo~**

_Mana yang akan menjadi pemenang? kebencian yang entah kapan berakhir atau kemarahan yang bisa kapan saja reda? Benci dan amarah jelas berbeda artian, meski bisa saja dirasakan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tapi percayalah bahwa salah satu dari mereka memiliki akibat yang berbeda. Bisa baik atau sebaliknya buruk. _

_**T.B.C**_

_**~oOo~**_

_**Keterangan:**_

**Zeus : pemimpin/ raja para dewa. Penguasa Olimpus, dewa iklim, dewa petir dan cuaca.**

**Ariadne / Andromeda ; Dewi mimpi**

_**Floeter : dewa flora kerajaan Olympus**_

_**Flour : dewa flora kerajaan Alexus**_

_**Alexus : salah satu kerajaan dewa-dewi terbesar dan terkuat pada zamannya**_

_**Olympus : termasuk kerajaan terbesar dan terkuat sepanjang masa dewa-dewi**_

_**Alexus dan Olympus adalah dua kerajaan yang belum pernah mengalami peperangan yang parah sebelumnya. Karena kekuatan dan pertahanan mereka yang setara. Namun itu sebelum adanya Ares dan Aprhothena di dalamnya.**_

Author's note:

_(Mau dibaca boleh, nggak ya nggak apa2)_

Hello semua~ ^^/ . Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada kalian yang tetap menjadi JOYERS sampai saat ini. Dan maafkan update-an yang begitu lama, terakhir update bulan Januari, ya? Sekali lagi saya minta maaf , dipertengahan April kemarin saya Ujian Nasional. Saya tahu saya bukanlah penulis hebat dan baik, bahkan saya begitu tersiksa karena tidak bisa menuangkan ide dalam tulisan. Tapi saya sudah berusaha semaksimal yang saya bisa. Kemarin saya sempat menjanjikan akan update minggu lalu tapi diluar dugaan saya tidak bisa update . Sebenarnya kurang yakin apa yang saya tulis ini apakah memuaskan atau bahkan membuat kalian semakin kecewa, yang pasti saya tidak bisa asal-asalan publish. Ada beberapa hal dan isi cerita yang harus saya fikirkan. Tentu kekecewaan ketika membaca cerita tidak kalian inginkan kan? Tapi entahlah chapter yang satu ini saya bener2 nggak PD :'( . Apalagi bila banyak typo di dalamnya ,

Untuk yang review di chap. 1 saya bener2 senang atas respons kalian. Yang bilang kemarin kepanjangan hmm masa sih? Perasaan nggak deh #plak! Hehehe, ada juga yang bilang kurang begitu mengerti karena nama casts yang asing, sorry kalau gitu. Tapi saya nggak bisa langsung menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya dalam satu chapter. Rasanya gimana gitu. Semua pasti ada saatnya, saya hanya ingin kalian menikmati alurnya tanpa harus terburu-buru.

Di chap 2 ini mungkin bisa sedikit menjadi pencerah(?) bagi yang masih bingung di chap kemarin. Ini mungkin chap paling panjang ya, ada 5.773 words! *jangan mual, ya xD.

Oh ya, kemarin saya dapat info yang kurang menyenangkan. Tentang Kangin T.T . sedih juga Kangin dapet komentar yang tidak menyenangkan dari para netizens, moga masalah ini tidak menjadi besar ya. Juga pernyataan Heechul yang menganggap berpacaran di depan publik itu seperti tidak memiliki sopan santun kepada penggemar, banyak yang bilang dia sedikit nyindir Sungmin. Aduhhh siapa yang tidak sedih coba? #hiks..hiks.

Satu lagi... kuharap kalian masih tetap bertahan. Kita sudah melewati berbagai macam cobaan dan puncaknya adalah akhir tahun kemarin. Tapi kembalilah pada kepercayaan masing-masing, sejauh mana kalian mengetahui dan mengenal KyuMin? Mereka mungkin tidak bisa 'bersama' saat ini, dan mereka punya alasan yang hanya mereka tahu. Tapi suatu saat nanti kita akan tahu mengapa mereka seperti ini, apa karena pengorbanan dan tekanan atau salah satu dari mereka memilih jalan yang sudah ditentukan. KyuMin tetaplah KyuMin, dimana cinta yang mereka miliki sangat berharga, yang banyak mengajarkan kita tentang apa itu cinta. Cinta tidak selamanya memiliki jalan yang baik tak berliku, adakalanya berbagai cobaan dan pengorbanan yang harus dilalui. KyuMin saling memiliki dan kita percaya mereka saling mencintai. Dan.. percayalah... suatu saat nanti KyuMin akan bersatu dan bersama kembali.

~VincentCho96~

Yang mau lebih dekat dengan saya boleh, kalian bisa add aja account FB Amberlyn Lee. . ?id=100009355128236


	3. Chapter 3

**Lunar eclipse**

**~oOo~**

"Ares! Ares! Berhenti!" teriak salah satu dewa Olympus. Ares terus berjalan tak mempedulikan seorang dewa memanggilnya, ia sedang tidak mau berbasa-basi. Ia sedang berusaha cepat untuk sampai di bukit hitam malam ini. Tapi sialnya seolah ada saja hal yang menghalang-halangi langkahnya.

"Ck! Ares! Ku tahu kau tidak tuli."

"Apa!" Ares tiba-tiba berbalik.

"Beri aku waktu untuk mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap dewa yang mengejarnya tadi. Rasanya Ares benar-benar ingin melempar dewa satu ini sekarang juga, ia tidak sedang bermain-main.

"Apollo, kau tidak sedang berusaha untuk mengulur waktuku kan? Aku benci itu." Apollo langsung menggeleng panik, ia tidak mau Ares berpikiran yang tidak-tidak sebelum ia menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Tidak, aku justru akan membantumu." Ucap Apollo.

"Aku tahu bukan itu maksudmu yang sebenarnya, Apollo. Kau tidak bisa mengelabuiku," ucapan Ares tentu membuat Apollo menegang. Ares malangkah menghampiri Apollo dengan senyum miringnya. "Apa maumu?" tanya Ares tepat di hadapannya.

"Ares aku hanya.. oh tolonglah mengertilah sedikit saja Ares." Apollo menggeleng frustasi. "Kau hanya akan mengacaukan semuanya, Ares. Zeus akan segera menghukummu bila kau tidak mau mendengarkanku." Ares hanya diam mendengarkan Apollo, ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tengah disembunyikan saudaranya ini. Apollo merasa ia sudah menjadi dewa yang tak becus melakukan sesuatu yang berguna di saat seperti ini.

"Ares, kau tahu malam gerhana nanti adalah gerhana terakhir selama dua puluh tiga tahun ini. Dan kau juga tahu di dunia ini gerhana akan datang dua abad kemudian. Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana kau kembali ke dunia ini lagi?" Ares diam memikirkan apa yang Apollo katakan, ia tahu itu bahkan sudah sangat tahu. Apollo yang melihat Ares hanya diam saja – membuatnya tersenyum.

"Ku tahu kau tidak sebodoh itu, Ares. Jadi, tunggu apa lagi? Kau harus segera kembali ke Olympus." Apollo menepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak! Keputusanku sudah bulat, siapapun tidak ada yang bisa menghalang-halangiku termasuk Zeus." Ares menepis tangan Apollo di bahunya lalu berbalik.

"Apa? Ares! Kau berniat jadi pemberontak kerajaanmu sendiri hah! Kemana pikiranmu hingga memilih jalan konyol dan menghancurkan kerajaanmu sendiri?!" habis sudah kesabaran Apollo, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kekeras kepalaan Ares. Ares kembali menatap Apollo yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa Aku. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Mengubah. Keputusanku." Ucap Ares penuh penekanan.

"Ares, kau benar-benar tidak mau?" Apollo memandang Ares sambil menggeleng, bagaimanapun ia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada saudaranya sendiri. Ares mengernyit ketika melihat raut Apollo lalu berdecak setelahnya. Ia merasa Apollo sedang berbasa-basi dengannya.

"Apollo, aku tahu maksudmu yang sebenarnya bukan untuk merepotkan diri sendiri seperti ini. Aku tahu sifatmu." Ares menyeringai. Apollo sedikit terkejut, apa ia sangat jelas, ya?

"A..aku ketahuan, ya? Padahal aku sudah berusaha ber_acting_ sebisaku, hhhh. Tapi tentang Zeus yang akan menghukummu itu benar, Ares. Aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Apollo tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Kurasa kau memang sengaja mengulur waktuku, ya. Apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku?" Ares menunjuk sebuah kantung kecil yang menggantung di leher Apollo tanpa membalas pernyataan Apollo.

"Kau benar-benar jeli, ya." Apollo melepaskan sesuatu dilehernya lalu memberikannya pada Ares. Ares langsung membuka kantung kecil itu setelah menerimanya.

"Itu hanya sebuah kalung pelindung, anggap saja itu sebagai barang pusakamu yang hilang." Ucap Apollo. Ares memperhatikan kalung di tangannya, ia bisa melihat permata berwarna madu sebagai gantungannya. "Kurang lebih fungsinya sama dengan barang milikmu, hanya saja tidak sekuat milikmu." Lanjut Apollo.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Oh ayolah apakah perlu kau membuat waktumu sendiri terulur hanya untuk mendengarkan ceritaku?" Apollo terkikik, apa sekarang saudaranya lupa bila dia sendiri yang tidak mau waktunya terganggu? "Oh aku hampir saja melupakan ini, kau harus ingat ini saudaraku, kau harus menyembunyikan sebagian kekuatanmu ketika di dunia manusia nanti. Kau ingin segera menemukan apa yang kau cari, bukan?" Ares kembali menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku berhutang banyak padamu, Apollo."

"Ya, dan aku menunggu bayaranmu sepulang nanti Ares. Jadi.. cepatlah kembali." Apollo menghampiri Ares untuk memeluknya dan Ares menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan menanyaimu tentang sesuatu yang masih kau sembunyikan, Apollo. Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ucapan Ares membuat Apollo menegang dalam pelukan mereka.

"A..apa maksudmu saudaraku? Seperti yang kau tahu aku hanya berniat membantumu. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak mungkin setega itu pada keluargaku." Jawab Apollo setelah mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tahu? Istilah ada musuh dibalik selimut itu benar adanya. Siapapun bisa saja berkhianat entah keluargamu atau bukan."

"Kau menyindirku?" Apollo menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak, hanya berpendapat saja." Dalam diam Apollo berusaha mengatur ekspresinya, ia tidak mungkin menunjukkan ekspresi mencurigakan.

"Kurasa kau memang harus secepatnya pergi, Ares." Apollo memperhatikan langit yang sudah mulai gelap begitupun Ares.

"Kau benar, jaga dirimu Apollo." Setelah itu mereka benar-benar berpisah. Apollo masih memperhatikan kepergian Ares dalam diam. Ia merasa perasaan bersalah dan menyesal sekaligus. Ares memang selalu benar dan jeli dalam segala hal. Ia tahu Ares tetap akan mencurigainya karena mempunyai sebuah rahasia. Tidak ada jalan lain yang ia lakukan selain menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ares, ia sudah berjanji pada Zeus dan Hera – orangtua mereka untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang telah mereka sepakati beberapa waktu lalu. Awalnya ia benar-benar tidak terima, ia bahkan mengatakan pada Zeus lebih baik menghukum Ares daripada membiarkannya pergi dari dunia ini.

"Maafkan aku, Ares. Kuharap kau akan baik-baik saja." Apollo kembali menatap langit yang kini benar-benar gelap.

**~oOo~**

~VincentCho96~

Present...

_Chapter 3: Mencurigai?_

"_Kekuatan cinta bisa mengalahkan kekuatan dewa perang sekalipun. Bahkan saat titik cahaya bulan gerhana tiba sang dewa tanpa sadar telah menyerahkan dirinya meski ia merasa emosi yang naik hingga melampaui ubun-ubun."_

**Main cast : **

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a dewa **Ares** (perang dan pembantaian)

Lee Sungmin a.k.a dewa **Aphrothena** (keindahan fisik, cinta, kebijaksanaan, perang, keindahan jiwa, seni dan pendidikan)

Lee Donghae a.k.a dewa **Hermes** (petunjuk jalan, pelindung petualang dan penghibur)

Kim Heechul a.k.a **Apollo** (dewa matahari, cahaya, musik, tarian, obat-obatan, pelindung para pemanah)

\- And Other casts

*untuk nama _**APHROTHENA**_ adalah nama dewa yang saya gabung namanya; Aphrodite &amp; Athena (keduanya adalah Dewi).

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt, little comedy.

**YAOI fanfiction!**

Rate : T to M

Perhatian : dilarang keras menyalin dalam bentuk apapun tanpa IJIN saya. Alur/ jalan cerita juga ide murni milik saya. Nama dewa-dewi TIDAK semua milik saya, beberapa nama dan istilah murni dari otak saya seperti; _alexus, rexus, rheasus dll._ _Juga_ saya hanya meminjam nama para tokoh. Hati-hati ada TYPO :3 . **Don't like? You can leave this FIC, NOW! Be smart ok ^^. **

**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki dan saling mencintai. **

Summary : Dewa yang bengis ketika di medan perang ternyata dapat kalah oleh seorang dewa keindahan. Menentang semua perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul dan menyulitkan dewa perang, membuatnya bersumpah untuk mengejar kemanapun dewa keindahan berada. Dewa keindahan yang tahu bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya mencoba melawan dewa perang tetapi selalu gagal hingga ia memutuskan untuk lari dan bersembunyi kemanapun bahkan sampai ke dunia manusia sekalipun.

**~oOo~**

**Previous chapter..**

"_Kuharap kau tidak keberatan duduk bersamaku, Sungmin-ssi?" Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh._

"_Apa? Sudah jelaskan aku tidak tertarik duduk di sebelahmu, setelah ini aku akan pindah ke belakang. Kau tenang saja di sini." Jawaban Sungmin tentu bukan yang Kyuhyun harapkan, ia sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin. Ia membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinganya._

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu tetap duduk bersama denganku." Bisikan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merinding, nafas Kyuhyun tentu saja sangat terasa di telinganya._

"_Kau tidak bisa memaksaku." Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis._

"_Benarkah?" Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menggelitiknya. Kyuhyun menyeringai._

"_A..apa yang kau lakukan!?"_

**~oOo~**

Seharusnya dia bisa melawan bukan hanya diam seperti tadi. Ia tidak menyangka anak baru gila itu ...

"Aish membayangkannya saja membuatku jijik!" Sungmin mengusap lehernya kasar di depan sebuah cermin di restroom sekolahnya. Wajahnya kini benar-benar memerah karena menahan kekesalan pada Kyuhyun, bagaimana tidak? Kelakuan yang telah diperbuat anak baru itu membuatnya terkejut dan marah. Ia bahkan mengutuk Kyuhyun selama di koridor tadi. Donghae yang sudah tahu ia sedang kesal bahkan tidak membantu sama sekali, malah seenaknya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Pfftt haahaha Sungmin tenangkan dirimu." Terdengar suara tawa di belakangnya yang benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Donghae! Kenapa kau diam saja tadi, hah?! Kau tidak tahu betapa menjijikkannya dia mencium leherku!" Mendengar teriakan Sungmin tak dipungkiri membuat Donghae benar-benar tertawa keras sekarang, sungguh ekspresi Sungmin tadi konyol sekali. Ia sempat kehabisan suaranya karena menertawai Sungmin, bahkan tatapan semua orang tidak ia pedulikan –yang terpenting ia melepaskan yang harus ia lepaskan –tertawa. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega menertawainya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Oke, biarkan kali ini Sungmin kesal padanya yang terpenting ia tidak mati karena menahan tawanya. Terdengar konyol, bukan?

"Kenapa kau tidak menamparnya saja, huh? Pfftt" pertanyaan menyebalkan dari Donghae membuat Sungmin tambah kesal.

"Berhenti tertawa!" bukannya berhenti, tawa Donghae makin meledak – kali ini Sungmin ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya.

"Haahahahhhahah, kau tidak tahu sih bagaimana wajah konyolmu itu Sungmin. Aduh seharusnya tadi ku pinjam cermin Hye Ri agar kau bisa melihat wajahmu itu. Aduh perutku keram" Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, jika seperti ini Donghae sangatlah menyebalkan.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Kau tidak tahu kan bagaimana ia melecehkanku dengan tangan kotornya itu!" Sungmin bersungut-sungut. Donghae yang merasa cukup menghentikan tawanya namun ucapan Sungmin barusan membuatnya penasaran.

"Maksudmu? Tidak hanya menciummu?" tanyanya yang di balas delikkan Sungmin.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah dia benar-benar menciumku! Kau tahu dia hampir saja menyentuh.." seketika wajahnya memerah sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Menyentuh?" ulang Donghae membuat Sungmin gugup. Sungmin tidak mungkin mengatakan hal memalukan ini bahwa anak baru yang bernama Kyuhyun itu hampir menyentuh daerah selangkangannya. Dan ia sudah menilai bahwa Kyuhyun tidak ada bedanya dengan Ares – berani melecehkannya. Sungmin bahkan tambah kesal telah mengingat nama dewa itu.

"Aish intinya dia benar-benar kurang ajar!" Donghae mengerutkan alisnya seolah bertanya kenapa wajah Sungmin memerah seperti itu?

"Hei, kurasa dia memang menyentuhmu, menyentuh di bagian.. yaaak!" Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya Sungmin sudah lebih dulu melemparkan sesuatu seperti keranjang – tempat pembuangan sampah tepat ke arah Donghae, ia berterima kasih karena ada yang bisa ia gunakan untuk meluapkan kekesalannya. Dia tidak peduli teriakan Donghae yang memenuhi restroom ini, ia sudah sangat kesal dan Donghae sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan!" teriak Sungmin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang sedang membersihkan badannya dari sampah yang .. ugh kotor dan bau.

"Teganya kau." Donghae merengut sambil mengambil tissue kemudian kembali membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di seragamnya. Tidak mempedulikan ocehan atau keluhan Donghae padanya, Sungmin langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

"He..hei! mau kemana kau Sungmin!" Donghae hendak mengejarnya tapi ia tidak mungkin keluar dengan penampilan kotor seperti ini, sepertinya ia harus berhati-hati bila ingin membuat Sungmin kesal seperti tadi.

"Aish, dasar." Umpatnya kesal.

Gerakkan membersihkannya terhenti, Donghae tampak berpikir.

"Menyentuh? Tapi aku masih penasaran yang bernama Kyuhyun tadi kenapa melakukan itu, ya?" Donghae bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari di balik pintu ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja melihat Donghae dan Sungmin sedari tadi, sebenarnya orang itu tidak bermaksud ke tempat ini tapi ketika mendengar teriakan Sungmin membuatnya penasaran. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar, mereka berdua sedang membicarakannya – membicarakan Cho Kyuhyun. Merasa tidak ada yang menarik lagi, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berkutat pada pakaiannya. Gerakan Donghae tiba-tiba berhenti karena ia merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, namun ketika ia mencari orang itu sudah tidak ada. Apa mungkin hanya perasaannya saja? Donghae hanya mengendikkan bahu.

**~oOo~**

Waktu istirahat kedua baru saja di bunyikan dan semua orang berlomba-lomba keluar untuk beristirahat setelah mengikuti pelajaran yang memakan waktu seharian ini. Maka tidak diragukan lagi tempat yang bernama _canteen_ sudah penuh bahkan yang mengantre sudah panjang sekali. Sungmin dan Donghae yang baru saja memasuki canteen bingung untuk mencari tempat kosong, semua siswa yang melihat itu beberapa ada yang menyingkir dari mejanya seolah mengerti bahwa 'pangeran akan duduk! Siapapun harus rela memberikan tempat duduknya', ya sebenarnya kebanyakan siswi yang rela menyingkir untuk mereka. Donghae sudah menebar senyum menawannya untuk semua yang telah berbaik hati, sedangkan Sungmin tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka. Ia hanya ingin duduk dan memakan sesuatu, dan tentu saja ia belum pintar untuk memesan makanan di sini dengan kata lain Donghaelah yang harus memesan untuk mereka berdua. Donghae yang yakin Sungmin masih kesal padanya segera beranjak mengambil antrean panjang – untuk memesan sesuatu yang bisa mereka makan.

Sungmin merasa hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya, tapi ia tidak mau memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi karena ia akan merasa emosi. Untuk kali ini Sungmin berusaha menekan emosinya, ia bahkan merasa bersalah pada Donghae karena sudah membentaknya tadi. Ia memperhatikan keadaan _canteen_ yang sangat ramai dari sebelumnya, apa manusia sangat kelaparan di sini? Padahal waktu istirahat pertama mereka semua sudah makan di sini. Kemudian Sungmin memperhatikan sekeliling untuk mencari di mana tempat Donghae mengantre tapi matanya berhenti tepat ketika seseorang tengah menatapnya dari sekitar tiga bangku di depannya. Ia mengerutkan dahi samar lalu segera membuang muka. 'si kurang ajar tadi' ucapnya dalam hati. Lama kelamaan ia merasa tidak nyaman karena seperti sedang di perhatikan dan ternyata dugaannya benar! Si kurang ajar Kyuhyun – menurutnya masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia tebak. Sebelum mencoba memalingkan wajahnya lagi, Donghae sudah datang dengan nampan yang terisi penuh makanan dan tentu hal yang tidak pernah Donghae lupakan adalah senyuman menawannya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, antreannya cukup panjang." Ucap Donghae sambil menata makanannya di meja mereka – terlihat seperti pegawai _canteen_ pikirnya.

"Terima kasih."

Ketika Sungmin menyuapkan makanannya ia merasa tertarik untuk melirik seseorang yang tadi memperhatikannya – Kyuhyun. Sungmin melirik kearah pundak Donghae yang kebetulan membelakangi Kyuhyun, Donghae yang melihatnya hanya mengerut bingung.

"Ada apa, Min?" tanya Donghae tapi tidak ia tanggapi. Sungmin memokuskan pandangannya – melihat tepatnya posisi Kyuhyun yang sedang di kelilingi para gadis dan ternyata Kyuhyun tidak lagi menatapnya. Merasa tidak ada yang beres, Donghae menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan membulatkan matanya.

"Itu Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia di sini? Bukankah ia sendiri bilang tidak mau kemari?" tanya Donghae memberondong. Sungmin hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, Hae."

"Kurasa dia sedang mengikutimu, Min." Tidak mempedulikan suruhan Sungmin, Donghae malah terkekeh. Sungmin kembali tidak menanggapi – membuat Donghae kembali diam – takut-takut Sungmin marah seperti tadi.

"Jam berapa kali ini kita pulang?" pertanyaan Sungmin menghentikan suapan Donghae.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu?" tanya balik Donghae, Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin segera pulang." Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Kita pulang sekitar.. jam 6 sore."

"Apa? Sesore itu?"

"Hmm, ada acara club yang harus kita ikuti. Eh? Kau sudah memilih club?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi lalu menggeleng.

"Apa perlu? Aku ingin cepat pulang."

"Kurasa perlu untuk bersosialisasi, mungkin?" Sungmin langsung memelototkan matanya tidak setuju.

"Kau yang ingin bergabung dengan mereka! Aku tidak." Donghae menyingkirkan makanannya lalu menatap Sungmin setelah sebelumnya menghela napas. Ia sendiri bingung apa alasan Sungmin tidak mau bersosialisasi, padahal itu bisa menambah teman, bukan?

"Kalau begitu kau pulang sendiri, kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka – manusia, bukan?"

"Kau sudah melupakan tugasmu kemari? Kau tidak ingin.." perkataan Sungmin terpotong setelah Donghae menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat. Seolah sedang meyakinkan Sungmin, ia menatap Sungmin sungguh-sungguh.

"Maka dari itu tidak seharusnya kita menjauhi manusia karena itu akan mencolok – maksudku apa ada anak baru yang menolak setiap ada yang ingin mengenal anak baru itu? itu terlihat seperti kita memiliki sesuatu yang tidak boleh mereka tahu." Ucap Donghae sedangkan Sungmin diam. Apa ini juga harus ia lakukan? Ia sebenarnya tidak mau melibatkan banyak orang lagi.

"Donghae, aku hanya.."

"Tidak ingin banyak yang terlibat, begitu?" potong Donghae lagi tepat sasaran membuat Sungmin menunduk – menatap makanan yang bahkan baru beberapa suapan masuk ke mulutnya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang kalau itu alasanmu, Min. Tapi apa yang ku katakan tidak salah, bukan? Setidaknya kita tidak perlu menutup diri dan yang terpenting adalah jangan pernah menunjukkan kelebihan kita." Ucapan Donghae kali ini mendapatkan anggukan dari Sungmin. Mungkin memang seharusnya mereka tidak menutup diri dan bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang, setidaknya sampai masalah mereka selesai dan di saat mereka bisa kembali ke dunia mereka.

'Kurasa Donghae benar, tidak ada salahnya asalkan tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka.' Batin Sungmin.

Ketika pembicaraan mereka kembali seperti biasa dan keluar dari bahasan tadi, seseorang menghampiri mereka. Seorang gadis cantik dan tinggi menghampiri mereka membuat orang-orang menatapnya terheran-heran.

"Hai, boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" Donghae tentu langsung mengiyakan tanpa pikir lagi tidak seperti Sungmin. Sungmin hanya memperhatikan gadis yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka, kalau boleh jujur gadis ini memang menawan, tubuhnya mulus serta ramping dan _sexy_. Tidak salah lagi gadis ini mungkin saja adalah primadona di sekolah ini.

"Namaku Kurara Chibana." Donghae menjabat tangan gadis itu sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya lalu diikuti Sungmin.

"Terdengar bukan dari Korea, ya?" ucap Donghae.

"Hmm, ya aku memang bukan asli Korea tapi dari Jepang, keluargaku sudah tinggal di Korea sejak usiaku 9 tahun. Senang bertemu kalian secara langsung." Kurara tersenyum tepatnya untuk membalas senyuman Donghae. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu memperhatikan Sungmin, Kurara merasa ia lebih tertarik berbicara dengan Donghae yang terlihat lebih ramah daripada Sungmin yang tersenyumpun seperti dipaksakan, mungkin karena Sungmin belum terbiasa mengenal orang baru.

"Ku dengar hampir seluruh siswa di sini membicarakan kalian, dan ternyata mereka tidak salah kalau kalian memang sangat tampan." Donghae terkekeh mendengar pujian Kurara. Merasa tidak dianggap, Sungmin lebih memilih menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Boleh ku tahu di mana kelas kalian?" tanya Kurara.

"Kelas 3 – A, di lantai tiga." Jawab Donghae lagi. Sungmin sesekali tersenyum bila Donghae mengajaknya bicara bersama Kurara, tapi ia rasa Kurara lebih tertarik pada Donghae. Sungmin memilih melihat sekelilingnya saat Donghae dan gadis yang bernama Kurara itu sedang asyiknya mengobrol, ia hanya bosan dan ingin segera kembali ke kelasnya jadi ia mengalihkan ke arah lain – kearah _canteen _dan melihat kebiasaan orang-orang yang ternyata banyak dari mereka yang sedang membicarakan hal yang tidak penting seperti menggosip. Ia bahkan sempat mendengar samar-samar dari kumpulan orang-orang yang ada di _canteen _ini yang sedang memperhatikan Kurara, Donghae juga dirinya.

'Kurara sepertinya tertarik dengan pangeran itu, ya?'

'Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya seperti itu, Goo? Mereka malah melebihi tampannya pangeran! Ya ampuun Kurara beruntung bisa duduk bersama mereka!'

'Kurara si primadona ternyata menarik perhatian mereka!'

Sungmin sudah bosan mendengar ocehan-ocehan para siswi dan beberapa siswa di sini sejak awal ia masuk, maka ia sudah tidak ambil pusing – ia sudah biasa. Tetapi ia kembali mendengar ocehan lain yang membuatnya penasaran, mereka tidak hanya membicarakan dirinya, Donghae juga Kurara tapi..

'I..itu Kyuhyun, sunbae? Astaga! Aku tidak menyangka bisa satu ruangan dengannya! Aku jadi tidak menyesal di ajak kemari'

'Eh? Kyuhyun sedang berbincang dengan seseorang? Aku baru melihatnya.'

Kali ini Sungmin menanggapi perkataan salah satu siswi yang tidak jauh di belakangnya, ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang sepertinya bukan siswa di sini. Eh? Kenapa sekarang ia peduli pada si kurang ajar itu? ck! Rasanya ia tidak ada bedanya dari orang-orang di sini.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan, ya. Aku senang ternyata kita bisa satu club, lain kali kita bisa berangkat ke club bersama." Sungmin bahkan tidak menyadari Kurara sudah berdiri dan pamit untuk ke kelasnya, Donghae memberikan senyumnya lagi dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak Sungmin mau tahu. Sungmin sempat heran pada Donghae, apa ia sangat hobi menebar senyum berlebihan seperti itu? seolah ia sedang menggoda semua orang. Donghae benar-benar menyukai keadaannya sekarang sepertinya.

"Sungmin, kenapa hanya diam? Seharusnya.."

"Ya ya aku tahu, seharusnya aku mengikutimu yang bersikap terlalu ramah pada semua orang." Potong Sungmin sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Donghae tidak menanggapi malah memperhatikan sekelilingnya, krena ia tahu Sungmin akan membalasnya seperti itu.

"Kali ini apa yang kau perhatikan, Min?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang curi pandang, huh? Kenapa? Penasaran dengannya?" Donghae menaik-turunkan alisnya sembil mengulum senyum.

"E..eh tidak! Jangan asal menuduhku." Sungmin menggeleng cepat, sedangkan Donghae terkekeh.

"Sudahlah Min, apa sih yang tidak ku tahu hmm?" senyum Donghae kali ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Terserahlah! Aku kembali ke kelas!" Sungmin langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang bingung dengan tingkahnya. Donghae menggeleng sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ada apa dengannya? Sensitif sekali tidak seperti biasanya."

**~oOo~**

Akhirnya waktu berakhirya pelajaran sudah dibunyikan, semua siswa dan guru pengajar langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dan tidak jarang para siswa berlari untuk cepat menuju gerbang utama. Tapi sedikit berbeda dengan kelas 3 A yang terkenal sangat disiplin dan pintar, karena itu mereka keluar seperti biasa dan tidak terlalu berlebihan hingga berlarian seperti kelas yang lain. Satu persatu semua orang meninggalkan kelas kecuali tiga orang yang sempat menjadi perbincangan di sekolah ini – Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae.

Sungmin dan Donghae masih berada di kelas ketika kelas mulai kosong, dan tentu saja Kyuhyun yang satu kelas dengan mereka juga masih berada di sana – tepatnya di tempat Sungmin dan Donghae duduk sebelumnya. Sungmin yang sejak awal tidak sudi untuk satu meja dengan Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus menuruti wali kelasnya yang menyuruhnya tetap duduk dengan alasan agar pelajaran tetap berjalan tanpa adanya gangguan. Tapi itu hanya alasan bodoh yang harus mereka turuti, Sungmin bahkan berusaha lebih bersabar agar tidak berteriak ketika Kyuhyun selalu menatapnya intens, karena ia merasa ada yang aneh dengannya ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu. Apa Kyuhyun begitu ingin dekat denganya hingga melakukan semua itu? kejadian yang terjadi ketika awal mereka bertemu pun masih terbayang olehnya, sungguh ia benci jika harus kembali mengingatnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menatapaku?" Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang tidak menanggapi. Sungmin menghela napasnya pelan lalu menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Donghae yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Donghae, ayo pulang!"

"Kau lupa Min kalau aku akan mengikuti kegiatan club?" Sungmin langsung memutar badannya ke arah Donghae.

"Ku kira kau tidak jadi bergabung! Kau.."

"Ah simpan dulu umpatanmu, aku harus segera pergi. Kurara sepertinya sedang menungguku di depan." Potong Donghae lalu melesat pergi dan ternyata ada Kurara yang sedang menunggunya di depan kelas. Sungmin tiba-tiba panik karena di tinggal sendiri di kelas.

"Tunggu, Hae! Aish! Awas kau!" Donghae sudah terlanjur pergi meninggalkannya berdua bersama si kurang ajar ini, Sungmin yang tidak mau berlama-lama berniat langsung bergegas pergi, ia tidak sudi harus berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Sebelum berhasil keluar kelasnya, Kyuhyun menutup pintu kelas dangan cepat membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Sekarang kau sendirian." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. Sungmin benar-benar tidak habis pikir apa mau orang ini sebenarnya? Ia jadi curiga apa Kyuhyun punya niat yang tidak baik padanya? Tapi kenapa? Mereka bahkan baru sehari ini bertemu.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?!" Kyuhyun diam memperhatikan Sungmin tanpa mau membalas, perlahan ia mendekat ke arah Sungmin tapi Sungmin tidak takut maka ia tidak akan mundur.

"Sebenarnya.. siapa kau sebenarnya?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bermain-main!"

"Jangan bermain-main?" ulang Kyuhyun sambil terus mendekat ke arah Sungmin hingga kini jarak mereka tidak lebih dari lima belas sentimeter. Sungmin menatap berani ke arah mata Kyuhyun begitu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku merasa familiar denganmu, kau tahu?" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"A..apa?"

'Hanya satu yang bisa membuatku lepas kendali – Aphroth.' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan seringainya tepat di depan Sungmin.

"Kau tahu? Hanya kau dan temanmu itu yang paling berbeda," ucap Kyuhyun ambigu. Sungmin merasa ada yang tidak beres di sini tapi ia tetap diam memperhatikan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Di saat semua orang melakukan hal bodoh seolah mereka tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang sempurna, hanya kalianlah yang tidak seperti itu. Bahkan hanya kau yang mampu membuatku lepas kendali seperti tadi." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini Sungmin merasa gugup, entah mengapa Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu mengingatkannya pada Ares. Lagi-lagi ia mengingat dewa itu bila sedang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi, ia harus bisa mengontrol emosi dan ekspresinya saat ini karena bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh gegabah untuk menuduh Kyuhyun yang tidak-tidak.

Ketika ia akan membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka lebar menampakkan Donghae yang sedikit terengah-engah. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Donghae sekilas tanpa mau memundurkan tubuhnya sedikitpun dari hadapan Sungmin. Donghae yang seakan tahu sesuatu menyela keduanya dan menarik Sungmin ke samping kirinya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling bertatapan lalu salah satu dari mereka melepaskan kontak matanya.

"Hmmm, maaf sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian, ya? Tadi aku lupa menyampaikan sesuatu pada Sungmin jadi aku kembali ke kelas." Ucap Donghae dibarengi senyum menawannya. Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak menjawab maupun menoleh, ia hanya mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Sungmin yang sedang menatap ke arah lain. Seolah diabaikan, Donghae langsung menarik Sungmin keluar kelas sebelum seseorang menginterupsi mereka.

"Apa kau berniat menutupinya? Kurasa aku tahu kalian berdua." Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan langsung menegang. Namun, ia berusaha biasa saja dengan memasang wajah bingungnya. Ia berbalik untuk menatap Kyuhyun begitu pula Sungmin. Kyuhyun perlahan mendekat dan menampilkan seringaiannya. Seolah mengerti apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan, Donghae menggenggam Sungmin kuat-kuat. Bila seseorang jeli, sebenarnya Donghae menggenggam Sungmin bukanlah untuk saling menguatkan atau apapun itu tapi ia telah menyelipkan sesuatu seperti sebuah kristal bening. Sungmin awalnya tidak mengerti mengapa Donghae melakukan itu, tapi Donghae bukan tanpa alasan menyelipkan kristalnya padanya. Seakan tahu maksud Donghae, Sungmin langsung menggenggam kristal bening itu kuat-kuat setelah Donghae melepaskan genggamannya.

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah tepat berada di hadapan mereka, tiba-tiba ia mengernyit tidak suka.

Entah mengapa aura yang sempat ia rasakan tadi berubah seratus persen, ia yakin bahwa ia tidak mungkin salah mengamati seseorang. Ia yakin bahwa dua orang di depannya ini adalah dua orang yang sudah di incarnya.

Karena melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba diam, Sungmin tersenyum mengejek seperti kelakuan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar konyol.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maumu sebenarnya." Ucap Sungmin sinis. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin ketika mendengarnya.

"Apa mauku sebenarnya?" ulang Kyuhyun sambil kembali menyeringai. "Sebenarnya aku sudah yakin tadi, tapi kurasa ada yang tidak beres di sini. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian jika dugaanku benar." Lanjutnya lagi terdengar ambigu, tapi sepertinya hanya Donghae yang mengerti perkataannya. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Untuk sejenak mereka hanya diam memikirkan sesuatu. Apa dugaannya benar, kalau Kyuhyun itu adalah...

"Kurasa kita memang harus pulang bersama, Min. Ayo!" Donghae langsung berlalu sebelum Sungmin selesai dengan pemikirannya. Dan mau tak mau ia mengikuti Donghae sambil menggerutu pelan.

"He –hei !Lalu bagaimana kegiatan clubmu?"

**~oOo~**

Ketika sampai di rumah, Donghae langsung bergegas ke kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan Sungmin yang bingung melihat kelakuannya. Yang ia dengar sebelum ia sempat menyusul Donghae adalah 'Pergi ke kamarmu Min! Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.' Ucapan Donghae tentu menimbulkan rasa penasarannya, pekerjaan apa yang dilakukan Donghae? Apa maksudnya tugas sekolahnya? Atau pekerjaan lain yang berhubungan dengan mereka? Namun, di atas semua rasa penasarannya ia tidak mau membuat Donghae merasa tidak nyaman dengannya dan ia lebih memilih menunggu hingga Donghae menyampaikan semua yang ingin ia tahu. Ia yakin apapun yang Donghae katakan, apapun yang Donghae sarankan adalah untuk kebaikan mereka. Ia percaya pada Donghae, apalagi Donghae sudah sampai sejauh ini membantunya.

Sungmin masih menunggu Donghae yang belum keluar dari kamarnya sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Ia rasa Donghae sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya, tapi ini aneh sekali mengapa Donghae tidak langsung saja mengatakannya dan tidak membuatnya harus menunggu selama ini?

Sebelum Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae, Donghae akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang kusut. Tanpa basa-basi Sungmin langsung memberondongnya dengan semua pertanyaan yang membuat Donghae pusing mau menjawab yang mana.

"Seharusnya kau tidak membuatku menunggu! Katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Apa ini mengenai kita? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu? Atau karena Kyuhyun tadi? Jangan membuatku tambah penasaran, Hae!" Mendengar pertanyaan dan ocehan Sungmin tidak membuat Donghae menjawabnya, ia lebih tertarik untuk duduk di sofa dan menunggu Sungmin untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau cerewet sekali sih! Aku tidak akan memberi tahumu kalau kau tidak membiarkanku bicara!" Sungmin langsung mendelik mendengarnya, namun ia tidak berniat membalas. Mereka sama-sama diam sebelum Donghae membuka suaranya lebih dulu.

"Min-ah, kurasa kau sudah mengetahui sesuatu juga," ucap Donghae membuka pembicaraannya, ia menatap Sungmin lalu membuang napasnya. Melihat Sungmin yang belum bicara, ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Dari awal aku tidak pernah menyangka, tapi setelah kejadian tadi aku langsung yakin." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak merasakan aura kuatnya, Hae. Aku tahu bagaimana kuatnya aura Ares." Balas Sungmin akhirnya. Sebenarnya dari awal Sungmin sudah curiga pada Kyuhyun, tapi ia berusaha menyangkal bahwa yang ia khawatirkan kalau Kyuhyun adalah jelmaan Ares. Ia yakin bagaimanapun kuatnya Ares, dewa itu tidak mungkin cepat menemukan mereka di dunia manusia. Apalagi ketika gerhana terakhir di dunia mereka yang telah datang, Ares tidak mungkin memutuskan untuk mengejarnya karena ia tahu Ares tidak mungkin mengorbankan dirinya sampai sejauh itu, karena mereka tahu bahwa gerhana di dunia mereka adalah gerhana terakhir mereka, gerhana yang berfungsi sebagai portal sebagai penghubung dunia mereka dengan dunia ini.

"Kau tahu, Min? Bisa saja Kyuhyun mempunyai cara yang sama dengan kita –maksudku kalau ia benar-benar Ares. Untuk saat ini kita harus berjaga-jaga." Ucap Donghae. Sungmin tidak merespons ia hanya menghembuskan napasnya lagi seolah ia benar-benar lelah.

"Tapi ini gara-gara kau juga, Min!" tuding Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Gara-gara aku bagaimana?"

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas sambil berdecak.

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu, ya. Kenapa kau membuat auramu keluar begitu hebat hingga orang yang bernama Kyuhyun itu menyadarinya, huh?" Sungmin yang menyadari kesalahannya jadi salah tingkah.

"I –itu bisa aku jelaskan. Aku kan bosan menjadi makhluk lemah seperti ini, Hae. Lagipula itu hanya sebentar, hanya sekitar... sepuluh menit."

"Dan kau bilang itu hanya? Kau mau mebuat rencana kita menjadi sia-sia, ya? Aku kan sudah bilang apapun keadaannya selama kita di sini tidak boleh ada yang mengeluarkan kelebihan masing-masing sebelum Ares tahu keberadaan kita, dan kau tahu? Kyuhyun bisa saja jelmaan Ares! Terbukti dengan kristal bening yang ku selipkan padamu." Ucap Donghae panjang lebar,

"Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menggagalkan semuanya, Hae. Aku tidak menyangka dugaanku benar kalau Kyuhyun memanglah sangat peka seperti Ares," Donghae tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk mendengarkan Sungmin selanjutnya.

"Untuk kristal bening itu, dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Yang ku tahu kristal putih bening seperti itu hanya dimiliki seorang dewi, itu ciri khas dari aura mereka." Dan kali ini perkataan Sungmin membuatnya mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di sekolah mereka. Ia yang awalnya sangat senang karena ada siswi cantik yang akhirnya mau pergi ke kegiatan club sekolah bersamanya. Namun, rasa senangya ternyata hanya sebentar.

'_Aku senang ada siswi yang mau mengajakku seperti ini, karena kebanyakan dari mereka tidak berani mengajakku pergi –ke club misalnya.' _

'_Kau jangan berlebihan, Donghae. Kau itu sangatlah tampan dan semua orang ingin pergi denganmu, kurasa mereka hanya kurang cepat.' Kemudian keduanya tertawa._

'_Hmmm, Kurara.' Panggil Donghae membuat mereka sama berhenti di lorong sekolah. Donghae melihat ke arah kalung yang dipakai Kurara ragu. Ia merasa ia tahu kalung yang Kurara pakai bukan kalung biasa. Sebenarnya, ia sudah memperhatikannya sejak awal mereka bertemu._

'_Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku tapi kau jangan tersinggung, ya.' Kurara hanya mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti – namun, ia mengangguk saja._

'_Dari mana kau mendapatkan kalung seperti itu? maksudku kalungmu bagus – itu terlihat seperti..' ucapan Donghae terpotong karena Kurara langsung tertawa, itu membuat Donghae mengernyit heran._

'_Hahaha, Hermes. Kau jeli sekali, ya. Aku tahu kau sudah menyadari ini dari awal, tapi kau belum menyadariku?' Donghae membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Jadi Kurara tahu dirinya? Itu berarti dia ini..._

'_Kau – benar-benar seorang dewi?!' Hermes hampir saja berteriak kalau ia tidak ingat di mana ia sekarang. Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya Kurara mengatakan hal yang membuatnya benar-benar hampir menghilangkan suaranya karena saking kagetnya. Sedangkan Kurara hanya memandang Donghae sambil tersenyum._

'_Kau tahu? Bagaimana kalau tuanmu ah maksudku temanmu dalam bahaya sekarang? Maksudku – bila dewa sialan itu ada di sini, mungkin? Ya aku hanya merasa firasatku buruk saja,'_

'_Tenang saja, aku ada dipihak kalian. Kau tidak perlu sepanik ini, aku akan meminjamkan kristalku padamu.' Kurara melepaskan kalungnya untuk Donghae membuat Donghae semakin tidak mengerti._

'_A –aku benar-benar bingung mau mengatakan apa sekarang. Maksudmu ..'_

'_Kau gunakan ini untuk menyamarkan aura kalian, aku akan baik-baik saja' potong Kurara lalu mendorong Donghae yang masih kebingungan._

'_Cepatlah! Kau bisa terlambat.' Donghae hanya menuruti Kurara saja meski tanda tanya besar bersarang di kepalanya sekarang. Kurara kembali tersenyum padanya sebelum ia berbalik untuk berlari kembali ke kelasnya._

Setelah menceritakannya pada Sungmin –yang sama terkejut dengannya seperti dia mengetahui langsung dari Kurara, Donghae mengambil sesuatu yang hampir sama seperti kristal milik Kurara –berbentuk oval. Kristal itu ia perlihatkan pada Sungmin tapi tidak langsung ia berikan. Perbedaan kristalnya dengan kristal milik Kurara adalah warnanya saja yang berwarna biru muda.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membuat ini, Min. Ini memang melanggar hukum kita, tapi tidak ada jalan lain lagi selain menggunakan ini untuk pengganti kristal dewa yang kau miliki."

"Donghae, ini benar-benar sudah melanggar. Kau ingin membuat kita menyamarkannya dengan ini? Kau tahu ini bukan kristal untuk kita – ini seharusnya untuk seorang dewi!"

"Tapi kita harus melakukannya, Min. Kyuhyun sudah menyadari aura kita dengan baik. Dia sudah yakin kalau kita bukanlah manusia. Satu lagi, kristal oval ini hanya untukmu. Tunggu! Aku juga akan mengganti kristalku tapi tidak akan sama denganmu." Donghae menyela Sungmin yang akan protes, ia mengeluarkan satu kristal lagi yang kali ini berebeda. Warnanya merah menyala dan bentuknya yang menyerupai mutiara –bulat. Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung mendengus.

"Ini tidak adil! Kenapa hanya aku yang memiliki kristal dewi sedangkan kau terlihat keren sekali!" Donghae yang mendengarnya langsung terkekeh.

"Kau lupa, ya? Kau kan _Aphrothena_, Min. Kalau aku ya tetaplah Hermes si pemberani." Sungmin langsung berdecih mendengar yang terakhir.

"Untuk yang terakhir aku tidak setuju, kalau pemberani kau sekarang sudah menghadapi Ares dan tidak mengajakku kemari."

"Tapi, aku sudah menyelamatkanmu darinya, kan? Seperti tadi misalnya."

"Ya, aku berterima kasih kalau begitu."

"Kalau begitu? Kau tidak ikhlas ya?"

"Aku akan ikhlas kalau kristamu itu jadi milikku dan kau yang ini."

"E – eh tidak bisa begitu! Aku sudah membuatkanmu sebagus itu berjam-jam! Jangan sia-siakan begitu." Ucap Donghae – ia langsung pergi untuk menyembunyikannya dari Sungmin. Bagaimanapun juga kristal ini miliknya tidak boleh ada yang memilikinya selain dirinya. Lagipula milik Sungmin jauh lebih bagus –pikirnya.

Sungmin mau tidak mau menerima kristal baru sementaranya ini, Donghae sudah menyembunyikan kristal merahnya entah di mana. Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa melihatnya di mana-mana.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

**~oOo~**

Esok harinya, Sungmin harus bisa bernapas lebih lega dari kemarin karena ternyata Kyuhyun dikabarkan tidak masuk kelas hari ini jadi ia tidak akan sebangku dengannya. Ia bahkan berharap Kyuhyun tidak akan kembali selamanya.

Pelajaran seperti biasa berjalan kurang lancar, kenapa begitu? Ya tentu saja sejak Donghae dan Sungmin ada ditambah lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Semua siswa sering tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan lebih melirik mereka. Hingga pelajaran kedua selesai murid di kelas ini selalu seperti itu, bahkan teguran guru yang sering mereka dapatkan tidak dipedulikan. Tapi, Sungmin maupun Donghae sudah terbiasa dan menganggap mereka tidak ada. Untuk Donghae, ia tidak akan banyak menebar senyumnya ketika jam belajar masih berjalan karena kalau ia melakukannya, tambah kacau sudah keadaan yang tadinya kacau.

Pelajaran yang menyibukkan selesai, saatnya bel istirahat dibunyikan. Semua orang bersorak senang akhirnya jam istirahat datang juga. Donghae yang sejak kemarin memikirkan kejadian kemarin –kejadian di mana Kurara bisa tahu dirinya, menolak untuk pergi istirahat di _canteen _dan memilih pergi untuk menemui Kurara. Sungmin mau tak mau harus istirahat sendiri, ia tidak akan ke _canteen _kalau tidak bersama Donghae alasannya adalah karena ia tidak terlalu tahu nama-nama makanannya. Ia hanya memakan yang dipesankan Donghae tanpa mau banyak bertanya seperti; apa nama makanan ini? Atau apa aku bisa mendapatkan ini di tempat lain? Karena sedari awal ia tidak terlalu tertarik tentang apapun di dunia ini.

Sungmin akhirnya menggunakan jam istirahatnya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di area sekolah yang belum banyak ia ketahui ini. Namun, ketika ia menemukan sebuah tangga yang tampaknya adalah jalan menuju atap sekolah ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana. Setidaknya, ia bisa melihat sekolah ini dari atas.

Dan benar saja dugaannya, ini memang atap sekolah yang sepi. Ia bisa melihat tempat-tempat yang ada di sekolah ini yang belum ia ketahui. Rasanya menyenangkan melihatnya dari atas seperti ini. Ia merasakan angin yang berhembus membelai wajahnya ditambah sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik menyinarinya langsung dari atas sini. Namun, ketika ia mendongak melihat matahari, hatinya sedih kerena mengingat seharusnya saat ini ia tidak berada di dunia ini. Ia sudah melewatkan kesempatan untuk kembali keportalnya malam itu, seharusnya bila ia sedikit egois ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan portal satu-satunya untuk kembali ke dunianya. Tapi, waktu terus akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya dan tidak akan bisa kembali lagi meski hanya satu detik saja. Mau tak mau ia harus menunggu gerhana selanjutnya yang entah berapa puluh tahun lagi datang – kembali ke dunia mereka karena percuma saja jika gerhana di dunia ini tiba, ia tetap tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia para dewa. Itu karena memang satu-satunya portal penghubung adalah gerhana yang berasal dari dunianya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu yakin Ares mengejarnya hanya karena sangat membencinya atau karena ia pernah berlaku tidak baik pada dewa itu. Saat itu ia hanya menuruti dan mendengarkan Hermes tanpa banyak bertanya lagi. Tapi, mengingat bahwa Ares sangat terkenal dengan rasa dendam dan emosinya yang tinggi tidak menutup kemungkinan bila Ares rela mengejar siapapun yang pernah berurusan dengannya sampai ke ujung dunia.

"Menikmati suasana di sini memang sangat menyenangkan." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang membuatnya terkejut. Ketika ia membalikkan badan, Kyuhyun sudah tepat berada dibelakangnya –membuat wajahnya hampir saja menabrak wajah Kyuhyun. Ia langsung menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"K –kau? ck! Kau membuatku kaget saja!" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin seperti sedang mencoba merasakan sesuatu membuat Sungmin mendengus tidak suka.

"Kali ini kau memiliki aura yang sedikit manis, ya. Apa temanmu itu yang membuatmu seperti ini?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun seperti sedang menuduh.

"Apa maumu?" bukannya menanggapi pertanyaannya, Sungmin malah balik bertanya dengan tatapan berani.

"Kau tahu itu melanggar, tapi kalian melakukan pelanggaran itu –membuat kristal yang seharusnya bukan kristal untukmu. Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Kyuhyun membalikkan pertanyaannya sambil menyeringai. Sungmin berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya. Apa benar Kyuhyun ini jelmaan Ares? atau hanya seorang dewa biasa yang senang berkunjung ke dunia ini seperti Hermes? Tapi, mana mungkin ia dewa biasa? Hanya dewa dalam kerajaan sajalah yang bisa merasakan auranya. Lalu siapa sebenarnya Kyuhyun ini? Hermes sudah mencurigai kalau pria di depannya ini adalah Ares, tapi ia masih ragu. Ia tidak mau gegabah.

Memang benar aura Ares sangatlah kuat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, bahkan ia juga merasakannya pada Kyuhyun namun tidak sehebat ares.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak berhak tahu apapun yang sudah dan akan aku lakukan, karena itu bukan urusanmu. Tidak adakah hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain menggangguku?!"

"Benarkah? Jika kukatakan hal lain yang bisa kulakukan seperti.. ini bagaimana?" untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun menyeringai. Sungmin bahkan belum sempat membuka suaranya karena saat ini Kyuhyun mengikat kedua tangannya dengan entah apa namanya, yang jelas kabut hitam datang padanya membentuk seperti borgol. Sungmin hampir berteriak sebelum Kyuhyun menerjangnya dan memenjarakannya di bawah. Sungmin terbelalak karena saat ini ia merasa kalah cepat dengan pria ini. Kyuhyun tertawa dengan suara rendahnya seolah sedang mengejeknya saat ini. Saat ini posisinya adalah Kyuhyun yang menindihnya dan Sungmin yang berada di bawahnya.

Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk mencekik Sungmin dengan kuat. Sungmin hampir saja kehilangan napas karena Kyuhyun yang tidak main-main mencekiknya seperti ini, bahkan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memanggil Hermes atau memantrai Kyuhyun dengan sisa kekuatannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lemah karena kekuatan lemah sialannya ini, ia menyesal tidak menunggu Hermes kembali dan lebih memilih pergi seorang diri tanpa kristal asli miliknya. Kristal buatan Hermes benar-benar tidak berguna disaat seperti ini.

Apa ini akan menjadi akhir baginya? Kekuatan Kyuhyun benar-benar kuat dan ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk melawannya. Bila memang takdirnya hanya sampai di sini, ia tidak tahu bagaimana yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap keajaiban bisa datang padanya saat ini.

'Hermes.. Hermes.. a –aku mohon datanglah' lirihnya dalam hati.

**T.B.C**

Helo everyone!

Sebelumnya Minal aidzin wal faidzin, ya. ^^/\

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Selamar hari raya iedul fitri!

Sesuai janji sesudah lebaran saya update, dan inilah chapter yang alhamdulillah selesai juga sore ini. Sebenarnya saya buat setengahnya sudah lama dan sisanya baru hari ini selesai.

Entahlah teman-teman, saya merasa tulisan saya kali ini membuat saya tidak yakin dan tidak percaya diri L . Rasanya akan sangat mengecewakan untuk kalian juga untuk saya pribadi. Saya memang author baru dan masih harus banyak belajar lagi dan lagi. Maafkan kalau ada typo dan cerita yang semakin aneh. Jujur saja membuat cerita seperti ini tidaklah mudah (semuanya memang sulit xD #plak!) tapi inilah hasil dari pemikiran saya yang selalu mentok dan bingung ini kelanjutannya bagaimana atau apa ceritanya harus diganti dsb.

Apapun itu yang terpenting saya sudah melunasi janji saya yang akan mempublish LE ini, untuk FF lainnya saya akan usahakan secepatnya paling tidak –tidak akan berminggu2 sampai sebulan. Yang nunggu kelanjutan Please.. Give Me Your Love masih saya kerjakan jadi sabar, ya ^^. Tapi nggak tau kapan saya akan menyelesaikannya karena beberapa hari lagi saya mudik hehehe.

Pokoknya bagi yang mau kelanjutannya tunggu aja deh.

Terakhir. Saya serahkan semuanya pada kalian tentang chapter kali ini –mau tanggapan baik atau buruk saya terima kok. :D

See you next chapter! \^^/

**~VincentCho96~**

**15:13 WIB**

**19/07/2015**

**Chapter ini sudah saya publish di wp saya, maaf kemarin nggak bisa publish di ffn karena diblock. Untuk selanjutnya, saya akan lebih dulu publish di wp sebelum di ffn(semoga ffn tidak diblock lg)**

**Inipun saya pakai aplikasi untuk membuka ffn T.T**

**Berniat Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Bila harus memilih, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah dilahirkan di dalam kerajaan _Alexus, _ia bahkan rela menjadi dewa biasa di luar kerajaan. Tetapi, itu tidak mungkin karena ini semua telah terjadi. Ia tahu kini mengapa Ares begitu ingin mengejarnya, dan ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Di saat ia dalam keadaan yang lemah dengan krystal buatan Hermes, ia sudah menyadari bahwa selama ini Ares mengincar kekuatannya. Ia menganggap bahwa Ares sangatlah gila akan kekuatan, dan ia yakin bahwa Ares akan mencuri kekuatan dewa lain yang berasal dari kerajaan sepertinya. Namun, satu yang membuat ia sangat penasaran hingga saat ini. Apakah benar bahwa Kyuhyun itu adalah jelmaan Ares? tapi mana mungkin? Ia yakin Hermes telah merencanakan semuanya matang-matang untuk mengatasi bagaimana cara agar Ares tidak cepat menemukannya. Tetapi saat ini – di saat Kyuhyun yang semakin menyeringai dalam cekikkannya membuatnya sedikit ragu bila Kyuhyun adalah dewa biasa atau memang Kyuhyun bukanlah dewa biasa, karena ia bisa merasakan itu.

Diambang kesadarannya, Sungmin berusaha sekali lagi untuk memanggil Hermes. Ia tahu ia tidak mungkin bisa berteriak seperti biasa tapi ia akan terus mencoba sebelum ia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri dalam cekikkan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"H – Hermes.. datanglah." Sungmin bahkan nyaris tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat bagaimana sulitnya Sungmin untuk bicara apalagi bernapas membuatnya semakin menyeringai senang. Tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Dan ternyata sebelum ia sempat mengeratkan kembali cekikkannya, Sungmin sudah terkulai lemas. Sungmin benar-benar menutup matanya bahkan wajahnya memerah hampir membiru.

Setelah memastikan kalau Sungmin benar-benar tidak berdaya, Kyuhyun melepaskan cekikkannya. Ia memandang Sungmin yang telah memejamkan matanya, kemudian ia meraih kedua pipi Sungmin dan menekannya untuk membuat mulut itu terbuka.

Ia kembali memandang wajah Sungmin sambil perlahan-lahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah di mana mulut Sungmin yang telah terbuka lebar. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil membisikkan kata-kata mantera tepat di mulut itu. Seketika sebuah cahaya keluar dari mulut Sungmin secara perlahan, namun entah mengapa ketika cahaya itu hampir keluar, cahaya itu kembali masuk ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, ia tahu saat ini ada yang tengah berusaha menggagalkan kegiatannya.

'_Tidak ada pilihan lagi' _

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah mulut Sungmin, namun kali ini bibirnya langsung menabrak bibit itu dengan bringas. Tidak, ia tidak bermaksud untuk mencuri ciumannya. Ia hanya berpikir mungkin ini cara yang lebih cepat untuk membuat cahaya krystal itu tersedot keluar dan bisa ia ambil. Sebisa mungkin ia membaca mantera kembali dalam posisinya yang sama. Bibirnya tidak hanya terbuka untuk menerima cahaya itu, tapi mulai menyedot bibir Sungmin seolah tengah memancing agar cahaya krystal itu keluar. Jika saja ada yang melihat ini, semua orang pasti berpikir Kyuhyun tengah mencium Sungmin dengan begitu napsunya, karena tidak hanya bibirnya saja yang bekerja tapi lidahnya mulai memasuki daerah mulut Sungmin di bawahnya. Seperti tidak ada celah untuknya, ia semakin memperdalam 'ciumannya'. Tujuannya hanya satu saat ini, untuk mengambil semua krystal yang ada pada Sungmin saat ini.

Dan sepertinya usahanya hampir berhasil, karena ia bisa merasakan aura krystal itu yang semakin mendekat. Dengan lebih bersemangat, ia semakin mempercepat dan memperdalam ciumannya. Namun, sepertinya kesialan kembali datang padanya ketika ia sedikit lagi akan bisa meraih krystal itu.

"Hentikan Kyuhyun!"

**~oOo~**

_**~VincentCho96~**_

Present...

_Chapter 4: Terbawa perasaan? Impossible. _

"_Kekuatan cinta bisa mengalahkan kekuatan dewa perang sekalipun. Bahkan saat titik cahaya bulan gerhana tiba sang dewa tanpa sadar telah menyerahkan dirinya meski ia merasa emosi yang naik hingga melampaui ubun-ubun."_

**Main cast : **

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a dewa **Ares** (perang dan pembantaian)

Lee Sungmin a.k.a dewa **Aphrothena** (keindahan fisik, cinta, kebijaksanaan, perang, keindahan jiwa, seni dan pendidikan)

Lee Donghae a.k.a dewa **Hermes** (petunjuk jalan, pelindung petualang dan penghibur)

Kim Heechul a.k.a **Apollo** (dewa matahari, cahaya, musik, tarian, obat-obatan, pelindung para pemanah)

\- And Other casts

*untuk nama _**APHROTHENA**_ adalah nama dewa yang saya gabung namanya; Aphrodite &amp; Athena (keduanya adalah Dewi).

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt, little comedy.

**YAOI fanfiction!**

Rate : T to M

Perhatian : dilarang keras menyalin dalam bentuk apapun tanpa IJIN saya. Alur/ jalan cerita juga ide murni milik saya. Nama dewa-dewi TIDAK semua milik saya, beberapa nama dan istilah murni dari otak saya seperti; _alexus, rexus, rheasus dll._ _Juga_ saya hanya meminjam nama para tokoh. Hati-hati ada TYPO :3 . **Don't like? You can leave this FIC, NOW! Be smart ok ^^. **

**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki dan saling mencintai. **

Summary : Dewa yang bengis ketika di medan perang ternyata dapat kalah oleh seorang dewa keindahan. Menentang semua perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul dan menyulitkan dewa perang, membuatnya bersumpah untuk mengejar kemanapun dewa keindahan berada. Dewa keindahan yang tahu bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya mencoba melawan dewa perang tetapi selalu gagal hingga ia memutuskan untuk lari dan bersembunyi kemanapun bahkan sampai ke dunia manusia sekalipun.

**~oOo~**

**Olympus**

"Jadi, raja? Maksud anda mereka benar-benar sudah ..."

"Ya, Ares dan dewa kerajaan Alexus itu memang sudah bertakdir akan seperti ini, Arthemis." Sejenak suasana ruangan itu sepi bagai tidak berpenghuni. Semua dewa terdiam antara terkejut dan juga tidak mengerti. Jika benar apa yang dikatakan raja bahwa Ares sudah memiliki takdir seperti ini dengan dewa cantik itu maka pasti banyak dampak yang akan terjadi entah baik atau sebaliknya. Ares yang terkenal dengan sifat buruknya bisa saja jatuh gara-gara takdirnya sendiri, sejujurnya kebanyakan dewa Olympus tidak rela dewa perang kebanggaan mereka akan memiliki takdir yang buruk seperti itu.

Ketika melihat bagaimana diamnya semua dewa di ruangan ini, raja memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya sekaligus untuk menjawab kegelisahan para dewa Olympus saat ini. Ia sudah sangat tahu bagaimana reaksi yang akan diberikan akan seperti ini.

"Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk bila tidak ada yang merusak takdir itu, dewi andromeda sudah mengatakannya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perang antara Olympus dengan Alexus, raja? Mereka sudah mempersiapkan pasukan di perbatasan." Dewa lain selain Arthemis bertanya. Mereka langsung sadar bahwa kerajaan Olympus masih berurusan dengan Alexus. Raja Zeus tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu karena saat ini ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat semua dewa tidak mampu lagi untuk menyela atau dengan kata lain mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ada atau tidak adanya Ares kita tetap akan berurusan dengan kerajaan itu. Jadi, untuk semua anggota kerajaan kuperintahkan persiapkan diri kalian masing-masing karena kita tetap akan berperang!"

Dan saat itu, di mana keputusan raja sudah keluar dan semua anggotanya merasa kegelisahan antara mau dan tidak mau, sang raja menampakkan seringaiannya sambil menatap ke arah permaisurinya penuh arti. Seolah sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi dan tidak sembarang yang bisa mengetahuinya –sang ratu hanya menanggapi dengan anggukkan singkat dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Ya, kita akan berperang." Lirih sang ratu.

**~oOo~**

"Hentikan Kyuhyun!" seseorang menyerukan namanya lantang.

Orang itu berlari menghampiri di mana Kyuhyun yang tadinya hampir berhasil jika saja tidak ada orang lain yang mengganggu. Ia menggeram kesal, ia hampir saja berniat melempar orang itu jika saja tidak ada sesuatu seperti tengah menahannya dari belakang. Ia yakin itu adalah mantera kerajaan tentang mengunci gerakan lawan, ia mendecih – gara-gara kekuatan lemah yang ia punya dari krystal manusianya ini ia jadi tidak bisa melawan orang itu.

"Mau apa kau?" Kyuhyun mengetatkan bibirnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, mau kau apakan Sungmin di tempat seperti ini?"

"App – "

"Eits, Heechul, Kim Heechul." Orang itu menyela membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal.

"Terserahlah! Apa maumu – menggangguku?!" Kyuhyun berusaha menahan suara ledakkannya saat baru menyadari di mana mereka saat ini. Heechul memandangi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian saambil menyeringai.

"Dari yang kulihat, kau tampak menikmati kegiatan hmmm, hampir ke .. pelecehan?" Heechul menahan tawanya saat mengatakan hal terakhir itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menahan kesal. Kyuhyun tidak peduli orang ini mau mengatakan apapun, yang ia kesalkan di sini adalah mengapa orang ini mengganggu kegiatannya yang bahkan nyaris berhasil tadi?

Melihat tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari Kyuhyun, Heechul menghembuskan napas seolah 'oke, aku menyerah'

"Jadi, apa itu tujuanmu setelah meninggalkan Olympus ..Ares?" Heechul menyeringai. Kyuhyun langsung menegang ketika menyadari perkataan Heechul barusan. bukan, bukan panggilan untuknya tapi kata sebelumnya. Tujuan? Apa ini sebenarnya tujuannya?

"Bahkan kau sendiri tidak bisa menjawab, Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya kenapa kau ini, huh? Oh, tunggu! Jangan-jangan alasan kau mengejarnya itu hanya sebuah alasan saja, ya?" Heechul tertawa menggoda, ia tahu dalam keadaan seperti ini orang ini memakai kekuatan lemah di tubuh itu – ya kekuatan yang tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Kyuhyun sendiri jadi ia bisa tenang – setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak bisa melawannya dalam keadaan seperti itu karena kekuatannya dibandingkan kekuatan Kyuhyun saat ini sangatlah jauh. Dan Heechul bisa berbangga diri karena itu. Berbicara tentang Kyuhyun, Heechul sendiri adalah Apollo yang ternyata orang yang saat itu mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun. Dan ia tahu saat itu di kantin Sungmin pernah melihat ke arahnya dan Kyuhyun.

Ketika mereka terus berdebat, mereka tidak menyadari ada cahaya putih yang entah dari mana asalnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Saat itulah Sungmin bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi, ia juga bisa mendengar orang yang tengah berbicara di sekitarnya. Ia perlahan menggerakkan bagian kakinya dan berusaha membuka matanya meski rasanya sulit. Meskipun tidak terlalu jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan, ia masih bisa menangkap seseorang yang menyebut nama Ares. Ia mengernyit merasakan suaranya yang hampir tidak bisa keluar, ia ingin mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Karena mereka menyebut nama Ares itu berarti Ares memang ada di sini.

"A – ares.. k – kau..." kedua orang itu langsung menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang sepertinya berusaha untuk sadar, matanya bahkan sudah bergerak akan terbuka. Kyuhyun mengernyit, bukankah ia sudah membuat Sungmin tidak berdaya bahkan ia yakin Sungmin sudah mati. Tetapi, kenapa bisa Sungmin sadar?

Heechul pun sama halnya seperti Kyuhyun yang tidak percaya bahwa Sungmin sedang berusaha untuk sadar. Ia yakin kalau Kyuhyun sudah membuat pria manis ini hampir atau sudah kehilangan napasnya tadi. Ke dua orang itu masih memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih berusaha untuk membuka matanya, dan ketika ke dua mata pria manis itu nyaris terbuka Heechul segera mengucapkan manteranya dan tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang protes tidak setuju lewat mata tajamnya.

'_Sial! Seharusnya biarkan aku yang memanterainya!'_

"Kau harus ingat Kyuhyun, mengambil krystal dewa _ini_ sama saja membuatmu semakin jauh dari tujuanmu itu." ucap Heechul setelah membuat Sungmin kembali tidak sadarkan diri dengan manteranya, sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung tertegun. Ucapan Heechul tidak salah.

"Aku membuatnya tidak akan mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya hampir mati karenamu, Kyuhyun. Jangan gegabah, gunakan pikiranmu sebelum bertindak. Kau itukan cerdik jadi pasti kau tahu bagaimana kensekwensinya" Lanjutnya sedang mengingatkan Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menyukai gaya bicara Heechul barusan. Ia mendelik tidak suka sambil berusaha lepas dari mantera Heechul yang sedang menguncinya.

"Oh, maafkan – aku lupa membukanya." Heechul langsung menyadari ketika Kyuhyun susah payah lepas dari manteranya, ia langsung tertawa kecil. Heechul kembali mengucapkan mantera pembuka kuncinya.

"Bagus sekali bicaramu itu, kau sedang meremehkanku, begitu?" setelah lepas dari manteramya Heechul, kini Kyuhyun bisa leluasa mendekati Heechul membuat Heechul langsung mundur selangkah. Meskipun kekuatannya dengan Kyuhyun saat ini lebih besar miliknya ia tetap saja merasa was-was kalau Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

'_Sial! Seharusnya kubiarkan saja dia terkunci'_

"Uhmm, jangan dibawa hati Kyuhyun, aku kan hanya bercanda." Heechul tetawa kecil untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun itu tidak pandang bulu kalau tentang menyakiti orang lain karena rasa tersinggungnya.

Ketika Kyuhyun tepat berhadapan dengan Heechul, ia menaikkan alisnya seolah meminta Heechul untuk berbicara dengan benar – maksudnya ia tahu Heechul sedang atau akan memberi tahukan sesuatu padanya saat ini.

Merasa percuma saja mengajak Kyuhyun menanggapi candaannya, Heechul menghela napasnya lalu menatap tegas Kyuhyun. Saatnya untuk serius, pikirnya.

"Oke, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi, dasar kak.. maksudku kau ini – dengarkan aku dulu." Heechul hampir saja mengumpati Kyuhyun, tapi untung saja Kyuhyun tidak menanggapinya, bahkan Kyuhyun masih dalam posisinya yang menanti penjelasan Heechul.

"Kyuhyun, kau tahu Olympus sedang berusaha melawan Alexus saat ini, mereka bahkan berusaha berperang tanpamu. Untuk itu, cepatlah selesaikan urusanmu dan kembali ke Olympus."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, sepertinya mereka sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jadi, hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Sebenarnya, untuk saat ini kau tidak bisa melawan atau menyakiti dewa itu dengan mengambil krystalnya sebelum gerhana kedua datang di sini. Karena.. seseorang telah merencanakan hal yang tidak pernah kau pikirkan sebelumnya." Ucapan Heechul membuatnya menyernyit, ia sedang mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan di katakan Heechul selanjutnya.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya mulai tertarik.

"Kau tahu sendiri keadaanmu saat ini tidak sekuat dulu, kesempatan ini tentu membuat orang itu memanfaatkan keadaanmu. Tepat bulan gerhana nanti, orang itu akan mencuri kekuatan pedang yang sedang kau cari. Ia menginginkan ke.."

"Tunggu. Dari mana kau tahu tentang itu?" potong Kyuhyun sedikit curiga. Ia heran, mengapa Heechul bisa lebih mengetahuinya dibanding dirinya?

"I – itu dewi Ariadne yang memberitahuku. Jadi, itulah mengapa aku di sini, aku ingin memberitahumu sebelum itu semua terjadi." Ucap Heechul sedikit gugup. Kyuhyun diam sejenak sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

"Lalu.. itulah alasanmu untuk terjebak di dunia ini juga?" tidak disangka-sangka ucapan Kyuhyun itu, ia tahu dan tidak lupa tentang hal itu. Ia rela ke dunia ini hanya untuk memberi tahu tentang rencana licik seseorang yang menginginkan pusaka Ares. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengorbankan diri seperti itu, karena ia punya alasan lain mengapa ia di sini.

"O –oh itu, aku tahu. Seharusnya kau tidak usah memikirkanku, yang terpenting aku sudah menyampaikan informasi penting padamu, anggap saja aku pemberi informan – ya seperti itu lebih baik. Iya, kan?" Heechul meringis karena merasa alasannya tidak akan membuat Kyuhyun merasa puas.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu berbalik menghampiri Sungmin seperti benar-benar malas berbicara dengan Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul terdiam di tempat seperti orang bodoh.

'_Anak sialan!, jawabannya hanya begitu saja? Ck!'_ Geramnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun tahu saat ini Heechul pasti sedang mengumpatinya, tapi ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu.

Saat ini, ketika ia sudah berhasil membuat Sungmin tidak berdaya, ada rasa kepuasan tersendiri di dalam hatinya. Ya, meski harus Heechul menghentikan aksi tentang mengambil krystal dewa cantik itu – setidaknya ia bisa menahan kekesalannya karena Heechul sudah memberitahu alasannya.

Kyuhyun berjongkok di samping kiri Sungmin yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri, ia memandang wajahnya dengan pandangan menilai dan tajam.

'Kalau kau cerdas, seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengorbankan diri hanya untuk kerajaan bodoh seperti itu. Ku akui kau sangat berani menantangku.'

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Kyuhyun langsung membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam gendongannya berniat membawanya kesuatu tempat.

"Kyuhyun, mau kau apakan dia setelah ini? Jangan bertindak.. oh aku mengerti." Heechul langsung memotong ucapannya ketika mengerti tatapan tajam Kyuhyun padanya. Ya, seharusnya tidak perlu bertanya lagi karena Kyuhyun sudah tahu apa yang akan dan sedang ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun langsung pergi membawa Sungmin diikuti Heechul di belakangnya. Ketika sampai di koridor, mereka tidak mempedulikan tatapan terkejut juga keingintahuan semua siswa bahkan guru. Mereka hanya melewati mereka tanpa berbicara atau berniat memeberitahu akan pergi kemana karena sungguh mereka tidak peduli itu. Hingga seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dari mereka membuat mereka terpaksa menghentikkan langkahnya. Kyuhyun hanya memandang lurus-lurus orang yang tengah memandangnya penuh selidik di depannya, sedangkan Heechul tidak berniat untuk membantu menjelaskan – ia sama diamnya seperti Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kalian, mau kalian bawa ke mana Sungmin?" tanya orang itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Lee Donghae." Jawab Kyuhyun pendek. Mereka masih dalam saling tatap-menatap seolah sedang berbicara melewati tatapan mereka. Dan tidak mempedulikan semua orang yang sudah mengelilingi mereka.

'Itu.. ada apa dengan mereka?'

'Astaga, Sungmin kenapa?'

Bisikkan-bisikkan para siswa memenuhi sepanjang koridor.

"Kau lupa, Sungmin hanya bisa pergi bersamaku dan dia tidak boleh jauh dariku. Semua tahu itu, dan kau bilang bukan urusannmu? Hhh aku tidak menyangka ternyata anak baru sepertimu seberani ini." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum remeh.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab ia hanya memandang Donghae tanpa minat lalu pergi karena merasa akan percuma saja bila ia berdebat dengan Donghae. Ketika tubuh mereka sejajar Kyuhyun berhenti sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak perlu secemas itu, Hermes." Kyuhyun menyeringai setelah mengucapkannya. Donghae langsung menegang di tempat.

Mengapa Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu? apa rahasianya telah terbongkar? Atau apa Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaannya ketika di atap tadi?

**Flashback**

"_Sungmin, kuharap kau tidak apa-apa." Donghae berjalan gelisah menyusuri koridor bagian barat untuk menuju ke atap. Ia sangat khawatir sekarang. Ia mendengar Sungmin memanggilnya dengan terputus-putus seperti sulit untuk memanggilnya dengan lancar. Ia bahkan langsung pergi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kebingungan dari Kurara yang hendak mengajaknya bicara. ia langsung bergegas pergi dan mencari Sungmin di semua tempat di sekolah ini. Ia yakin Sungmin masih berada di sekitar sekolah._

_Ia hanya mengikuti insting dan merasakan kekuatan Sungmin yang semakin melemah dan itu membawanya sampai ke atap ini. Ia benar-benar takut sesuatu terjadi pada Sungmin, terlebih karena ia memberikan krystal yang lemah seperti itu. _

_Ketika menemukan pintu menuju atap, tanpa buang waktu lagi ia langsung membuka pintu itu. Namun, belum sempat ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar, ia mendengar seseorang menyerukan nama anak baru itu. _

"_Hentikan Kyuhyun!" seseorang menyerukan nama orang itu lantang._

_Donghae penasaran dan mengintip ke celah pintu yang dibukanya tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia menemukan Sungmin yang tergeletak bersama Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Seketika ia emosi, ia marah, tapi ia tidak akan bertindak gegabah. Ia harus memastikan sesuatu sebelum bertindak. Karena kelakuan dua orang itu benar-benar mencurigakkan – dari auranya pun Donghae merasakan aura yang hanya dimiliki oleh para dewa saja._

_Ia akan bertindak lebih bila dua orang itu berniat macam-macam pada Sungmin._

"_Hentikan Kyuhyun!" panggil seseorang lagi._

_Orang itu berlari menghampiri di mana Kyuhyun yang tadinya hampir berhasil jika saja tidak ada orang lain yang mengganggu. Kyuhyun tampak menggeram kesal, ia hampir saja berniat melempar orang itu jika saja tidak ada sesuatu seperti tengah menahannya dari belakang. Ia yakin itu adalah mantera kerajaan tentang mengunci gerakan lawan, ia mendecih – gara-gara kekuatan lemah yang ia punya dari krystal manusianya ini ia jadi tidak bisa melawan orang itu._

"_Mau apa kau?" Kyuhyun mengetatkan bibirnya._

"_Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, mau kau apakan Sungmin di tempat seperti ini?"_

"_App – "_

"_Eits, Heechul, Kim Heechul." Orang itu menyela membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal._

"_Terserahlah! Apa maumu – menggangguku?!" Kyuhyun berusaha menahan suara ledakkannya saat baru menyadari di mana mereka saat ini. Heechul memandangi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian saambil menyeringai._

"_Dari yang kulihat, kau tampak menikmati kegiatan hmmm, hampir ke .. pelecehan?" Heechul menahan tawanya saat mengatakan hal terakhir itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menahan kesal. Kyuhyun tidak peduli orang ini mau mengatakan apapun, yang ia kesalkan di sini adalah mengapa orang ini mengganggu kegiatannya yang bahkan nyaris berhasil tadi? _

_Melihat tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari Kyuhyun, Heechul menghembuskan napas seolah 'oke, aku menyerah'_

"_Jadi, apa itu tujuanmu setelah meninggalkan Olympus ..Ares?" Heechul menyeringai. Kyuhyun langsung menegang ketika menyadari perkataan Heechul barusan. bukan, bukan panggilan untuknya tapi kata sebelumnya. Tujuan? Apa ini sebenarnya tujuannya?_

"_Bahkan kau sendiri tidak bisa menjawab, Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya kenapa kau ini, huh? Oh, tunggu! Jangan-jangan alasan kau mengejarnya itu hanya sebuah alasan saja, ya?" Heechul tertawa menggoda, ia tahu dalam keadaan seperti ini orang ini memakai kekuatan lemah di tubuh itu – ya kekuatan yang tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Kyuhyun sendiri jadi ia bisa tenang – setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak bisa melawannya dalam keadaan seperti itu karena kekuatannya dibandingkan kekuatan Kyuhyun saat ini sangatlah jauh. Dan Heechul bisa berbangga diri karena itu. _

_Di sisi lain, Donghae masih dalam posisinya dan kini ia tengah menahan kemarahan juga kegugupan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Tidak salah lagi, kecurigaannya dan Sungmin selama ini tidak salah. Ternyata benar bahawa Kyuhyun adalah Ares, tapi yang membuatnya bingung saat ini adalah bagaimana bisa dewa lain seperti Ares mengenali mereka padahal mereka sudah menyembunyikan krystal kerajaan mereka dan mengurangi kekuatan dari aura mereka? karena mustahil seorang dewa bisa mengenali dewa yang bahkan krystalnya pun mereka sembunyikan, kecuali.. dewa seperti Ares memiliki krystal penembus – untuk mempermudah melihat dewa lain yang sedang menyembunyikan aura dan kekuatan krystalnya. Donghae langsung membelalak ketika memikirkan hal itu. Tapi, saat ini dugaannya itu bisa ia lanjutkan nanti, karena Sungmin butuh bantuannya sebelum dua dewa itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Sungmin._

_Donghae memjamkan matanya sebelum membaca sebuah mantera dan tidak lama kemudian sebuah cahaya putih muncul. Ia mengarahkan cahaya itu ke arah tepat mulut Sungmin agar bisa langsung masuk. Donghae melakukan semua itu dengan hati-hati karena ia tidak ingin dua dewa itu mengetahui aksinya. Ia berharap semoga saja Sungmin masih bisa ia selamatkan._

_Ketika mereka terus berdebat, mereka tidak menyadari ada cahaya putih yang masuk ke dalam mulut Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Saat itulah Sungmin bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi, ia juga bisa mendengar orang yang tengah berbicara di sekitarnya. Ia perlahan menggerakkan bagian kakinya dan berusaha membuka matanya meski rasanya sulit. Meskipun tidak terlalu jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan, ia masih bisa menangkap seseorang yang menyebut nama Ares. Ia mengernyit merasakan suaranya yang hampir tidak bisa keluar, ia ingin mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Karena mereka menyebut nama Ares itu berarti Ares memang ada di sini. _

"_A – ares.. k – kau..." kedua orang itu langsung menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang sepertinya berusaha untuk sadar, matanya bahkan sudah bergerak akan terbuka. Berbeda dengan dua dewa itu yang terkejut, Donghae merasakan kelegaan karena ia belum terlambat menyelamatkan Sungmin ditambah krystal pemberiannya masih berada di dalam tubuh Sungmin. _

_Donghae tidak berniat untuk menghampiri mereka karena ia yakin Sungmin tidak akan apa-apa setelah ia beri krystal putih pemberiannya tadi – setidaknya itu membantu Sungmin meski tidak akan seampuh milik Sungmin yang asli, karena ia bisa merasakan kekuatan Kyuhyun ternyata tidak sekuat dulu._

'_Aku akan mencari cara lain, jangan khawatir Sungmin' batinnya._

_Donghae beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sebelum kedua dewa itu sadar akan keberadaanya, ia harus segera mencari cara yang paling bisa membantu mereka agar Ares tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam pada mereka. Ya, ia harus mencari cara dan rencana lain._

_**Flashback off**_

Sepeninggalan Kyuhyun dan Heechul, semua siswa dan guru satu persatu pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang berdiri mematung dengan wajah pucatnya, tidak jarang dari mereka yang bertanya-tanya sebenarnya ada apa dengan tiga pria populer itu? tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain berusaha membuat Donghae yang seperti orang sakit agar pergi ke UKS atau menawarkan bantuannya pada pria rupawan itu.

"Donghae-_ssi? _Kau tidak apa-apa? kami bisa mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan." Tawar seorang siswi membuat Donghae tersadar dan menoleh tanpa senyuman seperti biasanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Balas Donghae lalu pergi – tidak mempedulikan semua orang yang bertanya-tanya sekaligus khawatir padanya.

'Tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku harus bergerak secepat mungkin.'

**~oOo~**

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang berwarna hitam miliknya, saat ini mereka berada di apartemen milik Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, Heechul takjub dengan tempat Kyuhyun tinggal dan tidak percaya ternyata Kyuhyun tidak sekuno dirinya, nyatanya Kyuhyun sudah mempelajari tentang kehidupan manusia – tidak seperti dirinya.

Mengenai keberadaan Heechul, Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan meninggalkannya berdua dengan Sungmin. Tapi, sebelum Heechul pergi, Kyuhyun sempat mendengar ucapan Heechul meski tidak terlalu jelas karena Heechul tidak berniat untuk langsung berbicara dengannya – karena Heechul seperti orang yang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri tapi mampu terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Dasar tidak peka, bisa-bisanya ia hanya terpaku dengan dewa itu dan hampir lupa dengan tujuan sebenarnya. Apa namanya kalau tidak terbawa oleh perasaannya sendiri? Ck! Ternyata dia punya perasaan juga, apa karena benda pusakanya hilang ia jadi seperti ini, ya? Tapi mana mungkin." _

'Terbawa perasaan? Apa maksudnya? Jika yang dimaksud Heechul ialah ia memiliki perasaan seperti memberi kesempatan pada musuhnya, maka itu tidak mungkin karena ia tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya memberi kesempatan.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan berdiri tepat di samping kanannya. Ia memandang wajah Sungmin begitu intens seolah tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa ia pandangi selain wajah Sungmin.

'Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang, tapi sepertinya harus ku tunda karena aku memiliki rencana bagus untukmu' ucapnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun hampir saja menundukkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin untuk mencoba memastikan dugaannya tentang krystal yang hampir berhasil ia ambil. Ia merasa ada aura lain yang berada di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Apa ada seseorang yang memberikannya krystal lagi? Tapi siapa? Apa orang itu Donghae?

Namun, ketika wajah mereka berjarak tidak kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter, mata Sungmin tiba-tiba terbuka. Seketika Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak. Pandangan mereka bertemu, saling memandang tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Sungmin gugup dan terkejut namun tubuhnya sulit bergerak di bawah tatapan Kyuhyun yang intens seperti ini.

"K – Kyuhyun?" akhirnya Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya. Kyuhyun tetap bergeming dan masih bertahan dalam posisinya memandang Sungmin.

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun selalu merasa tersedot ke dalam mata itu, ia merasa ada sesuatu pada diri Sungmin yang membuatnya seperti orang bodoh. Begitupula dengan Sungmin, tatapan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya sulit untuk sekadar bergerak. Ia seperti pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Dan ia seperti mengenali tatapan Kyuhyun saat ini padanya tapi siapa?

Masih dalam keadaan yang sama – tatapan mereka saling menghanyutkan, hingga mereka tidak menyadari bagaimana tubuh mereka berubah menjadi bertindihan di mana Kyuhyun yang berada di atas.

Sungmin masih dalam tatapan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya tidak berkutik. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan Kyuhyun bisa sedekat dan seintim ini. Yang ada di pikiran mereka masing-masing adalah keindahan dalam mata yang membuat mereka lupa dan tidak menyadari dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

Sungmin bisa merasakan napas Kyuhyun yang hangat tepat di depan bibirnya dan itu membuat tubuhnya merinding. Hingga saat-saat yang tidak terduga pun terjadi. Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin hampir melemas lagi karena bibir mereka bertubrukkan secara perlahan lalu berubah menjadi tidak sabaran. Sungmin merinding hebat, ia merasa tubuhnya memanas hanya karena Kyuhyun yang memainkan bibirnya secara intim dan sensual seperti ini. Tidak ada bedanya dengan Kyuhyun yang merasakan hal yang sama ditambah bagian bawahnya seperti berkedut dan menegang ketika tidak senganja bersentuhan dengan bagian bawah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeram dalam hati. Ia sulit untuk berhenti jika keadaannya seperti ini. Ia sulit untuk melepaskan ini jika tidak ada yang menghentikkannya dengan paksa – seperti memakai sihir, misalnya. Ia sendiri bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya saat ini, karena ini pertama kalinya untuknya.

Ketika Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menggesekkan bagian bawahnya pada bagian bawah lawannya, di sanalah Sungmin hampir memekik. Ia bahkan langsung meremas kedua pundak Kyuhyun. Tidak hanya Kyuhyun, ia pun sama tidak bisa mengendalikkan dirinya untuk sekadar menolak atau menghentikkan ini.

"Ngghh.. K- Kyuhhyun.." sela Sungmin dalam ciumannya, tapi Kyuhyun seperti tidak mendengarnya dan langsung kembali meraup bibir Sungmin, kali ini lebih ganas dari sebelumnya.

Sungmin menyerah. Ia benar-benar lemas diperlakukan seperti ini ditambah tubuhnya sulit untuk menolak perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

Menyadari tidak ada perlawanan Sungmin sama sekali membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat melakukan aksinya. Ia seperti orang yang kesetanan ketika lagi-lagi bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Sungmin seperti ini. Ia pun dengan tidak sabar berusaha melakukan hal yang lebih dari hanya bibir dengan bibir dan gesekkan – ia meraih pinggul Sungmin dan mencoba melepaskan kain yang melekat padanya. Sungmin tetap tidak menolak bahkan ia seperti membuat Kyuhyun mudah untuk melepaskannya.

Keadaan mereka benar-benar panas bila ada seseorang yang melihat mereka.

Kyuhyun benar-benar lupa dengan tujuannya dan keadaanya, saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah melakukan hal yang bahkan menuntutnya untuk mencari kepuasan tersendiri.

Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika kain terkahir mereka sudah terlepas sempurna, kali ini adalah hal yang paling ditunggu.

Sungmin hampir menahan napasnya berkali-kali ketika merasakan tubuhnya dibelai udara dingin dan ditambah bagian bawahnya selalu bergesekkan. Ia ingin hal yang lebih bukan seperti ini.

Sungmin mengerang frustasi, ia langsung mengalungkan kakinya ke pinggul Kyuhyun dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Ia ingin lebih dari ini, ia lebih dari sekadar menginginkannya.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat seperti itu tentu tidak menolak bahkan merasa senang. Ia juga ingin lebih dari ini.

**~oOo~**

**T.B.C**

Dan akupun ingin lebih dari itu, siapa yang setuju? ~kkkkkk

#plaaaak!

Oh my to the god! Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapaaa musti ada TEBECEEEEE?! Pasti gitu kan? Hahaha (ketawa iblis)

Maaf ya pemirsah aku udah merinding loh nulisnya *ya teruus -_-*

Pokoknya aku buat TBC aja deh nggak ada kata kenapa – kenapa. Kkkkkk.

Oh ya, ada yang bingung atau mungkin semua pada bingung ya kenapa mereka tidak bisa saling kenal? (ini udah pertanyaan dari awal banget), udah dijelasin meski tidak banyak ya di chapter kali ini, di mana seorang dewa yang menyembunyikan aura dan krystal aslinya membuat semua dewa tidak akan bisa mengenalinya karena pandangan mereka seolah buta, tapi bukan buta dalam artian buta ya. Buta di sini maksudnya seperti mereka tidak mengenali sama sekali dengan dewa yang bersangkutan karena mereka seolah melihat sosok yang berbeda dalam penglihatan mereka, dan itu alasan mengapa dewa yang melakukan hal seperti menyembunyikan aura dan krystalnya itu adalah sebuah pelanggaran, apalagi yang melakukannya anggota kerajaan. Bisa mendapat hukuman yang berat jika ketahuan.

Tapi, kenapa Kyuhyun kok bisa ya menyadari dan mengenali Sungmin dan Donghae bahkan di awal pertemuan mereka?

Yap, jawabannya chapter selanjutnya saja ya hihihi.

***Dewi Ariadne/Andromeda : dewi mimpi juga dewi yang bisa membaca masa depan melalui mimpi-mimpinya.**

BTW, thanks ya sudah me-review, memfavorit atau memfollow cerita biasa seperti ini. Atau kepada SIDERs yang meluangkan waktunya untuk ikut membaca juga.

Karena aku tanpa kalian dan KyuMin seperti butiran debu *_*.

Gomawo~

Arigatou~

Xie xie~

Matur nuwun~

Hatur nuhun~

Thank you~

_**VincentCho96**_

_**25/10/2015**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previous Chapter...**_

"_K – Kyuhyun?" _

_Sungmin bisa merasakan napas Kyuhyun yang hangat tepat di depan bibirnya dan itu membuat tubuhnya merinding. Hingga saat-saat yang tidak terduga pun terjadi. Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin hampir melemas lagi karena bibir mereka bertubrukkan secara perlahan lalu berubah menjadi tidak sabaran. Sungmin merinding hebat, ia merasa tubuhnya memanas hanya karena Kyuhyun yang memainkan bibirnya secara intim dan sensual seperti ini. Tidak ada bedanya dengan Kyuhyun yang merasakan hal yang sama ditambah bagian bawahnya seperti berkedut dan menegang ketika tidak senganja bersentuhan dengan bagian bawah Sungmin. _

"_Ngghh.. K- Kyuhhyun.." sela Sungmin dalam ciumannya, tapi Kyuhyun seperti tidak mendengarnya dan langsung kembali meraup bibir Sungmin, kali ini lebih ganas dari sebelumnya._

_Keadaan mereka benar-benar panas bila ada seseorang yang melihat mereka._

_Sungmin hampir menahan napasnya berkali-kali ketika merasakan tubuhnya dibelai udara dingin dan ditambah bagian bawahnya selalu bergesekkan. Ia ingin hal yang lebih bukan seperti ini._

_Sungmin mengerang frustasi, ia langsung mengalungkan kakinya ke pinggul Kyuhyun dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Ia ingin lebih dari ini, ia lebih dari sekadar menginginkannya._

_Kyuhyun yang mendapat seperti itu tentu tidak menolak bahkan merasa senang. Ia juga ingin lebih dari ini._

**~oOo~**

_**~VincentCho96~**_

Present...

_Chapter 5 : Eclipse ( Part A )_

"_Kekuatan cinta bisa mengalahkan kekuatan dewa perang sekalipun. Bahkan saat titik cahaya bulan gerhana tiba sang dewa tanpa sadar telah menyerahkan dirinya meski ia merasa emosi yang naik hingga melampaui ubun-ubun."_

**Main cast : **

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a dewa **Ares** (perang dan pembantaian)

Lee Sungmin a.k.a dewa **Aphrothena** (keindahan fisik, cinta, kebijaksanaan, perang, keindahan jiwa, seni dan pendidikan)

Lee Donghae a.k.a dewa **Hermes** (petunjuk jalan, pelindung petualang dan penghibur)

Kim Heechul a.k.a **Apollo** (dewa matahari, cahaya, musik, tarian, obat-obatan, pelindung para pemanah)

\- And Other casts

*untuk nama _**APHROTHENA**_ adalah nama dewa yang saya gabung namanya; Aphrodite &amp; Athena (keduanya adalah Dewi).

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt, little comedy.

**YAOI fanfiction!**

Rate : M

Perhatian : dilarang keras menyalin dalam bentuk apapun tanpa IJIN saya. Alur/ jalan cerita juga ide murni milik saya. Nama dewa-dewi TIDAK semua milik saya, beberapa nama dan istilah murni dari otak saya seperti; _alexus, rexus, rheasus dll._ _Juga_ saya hanya meminjam nama para tokoh. Hati-hati ada TYPO :3 . **Don't like? You can leave this FIC, NOW! Be smart ok ^^. **

**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki dan saling mencintai. **

Summary : Dewa yang bengis ketika di medan perang ternyata dapat kalah oleh seorang dewa keindahan. Menentang semua perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul dan menyulitkan dewa perang, membuatnya bersumpah untuk mengejar kemanapun dewa keindahan berada. Dewa keindahan yang tahu bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya mencoba melawan dewa perang tetapi selalu gagal hingga ia memutuskan untuk lari dan bersembunyi kemanapun bahkan sampai ke dunia manusia sekalipun.

**~oOo~**

Malam ini suasana di salah satu kota di Korea Selatan terasa sangat sepi dan udara yang kian lama menusuk kulit. Tidak seperti malam biasanya, malam ini seperti sengaja untuk membuat semua orang tidak berani keluar dari rumah ataupun kantor mereka. Malam yang pekat menenggelamkan bintang dan nyaris menutupi cahaya bulan. Beberapa orang mungkin beranggapan akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk, namun sebagian dari mereka hanya beranggapan akan terjadi hujan yang sangat lebat.

Di antara ratusan manusia yang sedang berdiam diri di tempat mereka, hanya Donghae yang berani untuk keluar dari rumahnya tanpa penghangat ataupun pakaian yang lebih panjang. Ia hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek tipis dan celana panjang.

Donghae mungkin tampak biasa saja bila orang-orang melihatnya, tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa disaat seperti ini emosi Donghae hampir sampai ke ubun-ubun. Donghae merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setelah mendapat krystalnya menyala-nyala. Krystal yang sebenarnya adalah pasangan dengan krystal milik Sungmin. Ia tahu sedang terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan atau lebih tepatnya hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Donghae tahu, sangat tahu. Kyuhyun saat ini sedang bersama Sungmin, yang entah akan melakukan apa, yang jelas Donghae sengaja membiarkan mereka bersama karena ia tidak bodoh melewatkan kesempatan itu. Maksudnya, ia bisa mengetahui hal apa saja yang terjadi melalui krystal milik Sungmin yang langsung terhubung dengan krystal miliknya. Awalnya, ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun dengan menjadikan Sungmin – yeah kasarnya adalah umpannya, ia tidak ada pilihan lain. Mungkin, Sungmin akan marah besar bila tahu jika Sungmin telah dijadikan umpan sementara oleh Donghae, tapi saat ini ia ragu. Apakah Sungmin akan berterima kasih padanya atau malah...

"Kau Donghae, itu kan?"

Langkah Donghae terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari balik punggungnya. Donghae langsung berbalik dan mendapatkan seorang pria tinggi berjubah hitam dengan kepalanya yang tertutupi.

"Sangat mencolok sekali kalau kau bukalah manusia, Lee Donghae." Donghae menatap seorang pria tinggi di depannya – dengan was-was.

"Apa aku membuat masalah denganmu? Atau kau yang mau membuat masalah denganku?"

Orang itu tertawa sambil memainkan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam tentangku, kawan." Ucap Orang itu sambil menyeringai. Dalam hati Donghae ingin sekali pergi dan mengabaikan orang di depannya ini, tapi ia harus tahu apa maksud orang ini sebelum menghalangi langkahnya lagi.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi, aku sedang terburu-buru." Ucapan Donghae langsung membuat orang di depannya berubah serius.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau khawatirkan saat ini, Donghae. Karena kami pun sama." Donghae tidak menyela, dia membiarkan orang itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya meski ada jeda beberpa saat. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa maumu?" pertanyaan Donghae kembali membuat orang di depannya tertawa. Bila saja ada orang di sekitar sini, mungkin Donghae dianggap sedang meladeni orang gila.

"Kau benar-benar mencurigaiku, ya?" Donghae tidak menjawab dan masih menatap orang itu tidak bersahabat. Orang itu berhenti tertawa.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan serbuk untuk mencegah mereka, karena seperti yang kau tahu mereka tidak akan berhenti meski ratusan orang berusaha menghentikannya, kecuali bila kau menebarkan serbuk ini pada mereka." Ucapan panjang Orang itu kini membuat Donghae mengernyit, orang ini tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Apa maksudmu?" pertanyaan yang bodoh sebenarnya bagi dewa cerdik seperti Donghae, pertanyaan yang sebenarnya bisa ia jawab sendiri,

"Aku tidak perlu membahasnya kurasa, karena kau tahu sendiri. Lagipula, kau kan penjaga Sungmin, kan? Kau lebih tahu tentangnya." Balas orang itu sesaat setelah melemparkan kantung kecil berisi serbuk yang sempat ia mainkan tadi. Donghae dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi atau mengapa aku memintamu melakukan pencegahan dengan serbuk itu jika aku bisa melakukannya sendiri?. Jawabannya adalah karena kau yang lebih bisa menghentikan mereka dibanding diriku. Kau tahu bagaimana Sungmin, tapi aku tidak tahu. Kau bisa menolongnya dengan mudah tapi aku tidak berhak melakukan itu."

Donghae terdiam di tempat. Orang di depannya ini terlalu misterius dan sulit untuk ditebak. Donghae yakin orang ini bukan manusia, tapi dewa sama sepertinya. Namun, ada satu yang membedakannya yaitu ada sebuah simbol di lengan jubahnya. Simbol suatu kerajaan yang membuat semua ini terjadi.

_Olympus._

"Semoga berhasil, Hermes." Lalu orang itu menghilang meninggalkan Donghae dengan keterkejutannya.

"Dia mengenaliku?"

Donghae kemudian menatap kantung kecil di tangannya setelah sesaat orang misterius itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Donghae mencurigai sesuatu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengenalinya selain kerajaannya dan juga Ares, tapi mengapa? Orang tadi bisa dengan mudah mengetahui bahwa ia adalah Hermes? Ia pikir orang itu hanya mengetahui bahwa ia adalah dewa tanpa tahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Ditambah ternyata orang itu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi diantara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saat ini. Apakah mungkin seseorang dari Olympus mengikutinya selain Ares dan saudaranya Apollo? tapi tidak mungkin, jika benar ada dewa Olympus selain mereka yang mengikutinya, dewa itu tidak akan mungkin tahu bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang dalam...

"Astaga! Sungmin! aku harus segera menolongnya."

Donghae langsung berlari menyadari tujuan awalnya. Ia hampir melupakan keadaan Sungmin saat ini.

Donghae merasa dengan berlari saja sepertinya waktunya tidak cukup, maka setelah ia memastikan tidak ada seorangpun di jalan ini Donghae memutuskan memakai kekuatannya.

"_Entire de dimenseosa!" _Donghae meneriakkan manteranya dan dalam sekejap ia menghilang secepat angin yang berhembus.

**~oOo~**

'_Spirtious di keitch de unionis'_

'_Spirtious entire de spirtious'_

'_Withein vigour, ye fusious slowl'_

( _Jiwa ditangkap ke dalam penyatuan,_

_Jiwa masuk ke dalam jiwa.._

_dengan kekuatan yang melebur perlahan.)_

Kyuhyun membisikkan mantera di setiap cumbuannya, ia selalu membisikkan itu berkali-kali tanpa Sungmin sadari. Saat ini mereka hampir melakukan penyatuan, dan Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa menghentikkan gairahnya tapi ia tidak sebodoh itu menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menyerap habis kekuatan Sungmin saat ini. Setelah ia memasukki pria ini, ia akan otomatis menyedot kekuatan krystal-krystal yang dimiliki dewa manis ini melalui bawah. Bila ia selalu gagal ketika melakukan pengambilan melalui atas, maka ia akan melakukannya melalui bawah.

Di tengah kesadaran yang berkabut ditutupi gairah, Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat bagaimana Sungmin yang mengerang disetiap bibir dan tangannya menyentuhnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, pria itu menahan desahan yang selalu keluar di setiap Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Ia benar-benar sangat memalukan dengan keadaannya saat ini. Dengan kedua kakinya yang dikalungan ke pinggang Kyuhyun dan di mana ia merasakan bagaimana sentuhan pria di atasnnya ini yang sangat bergairah. Sungmin benar-benar seperti seseorang yang dengan mudahnya menyerahkan tubuh kepada orang lain.

Sungmin tahu seharusnya ia tidak memancing Kyuhyun dengan membalas setiap sentuhannya seperti ini. Tapi ia bisa apa di saat tubuhnya mengkhianatinya?

Sungmin menyerah, ia tidak akan bisa menolak bila keadaannya sudah seperti ini.

Di saat Sungmin semakin mengeratkan kakinya hingga milik Kyuhyun sudah menyentuh sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya, Sungmin tahu tidak lama lagi Kyuhyun benar-benar akan melakukan penyatuan dengannya.

"Astagahh.. tolong.. jangan.." Sungmin menggeleng namun berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang semakin mengeratkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia akan mendapatkannya sebentar lagi. Kyuhyun kembali membisikkan manteranya yang tidak bisa didengar Sungmin berkali-kali sebelum ia memosisikan miliknya kedalam sana.

Ia terus membisikkannya sambil perlahan mendorong miliknya perlahan.

Sedikit lagi ia akan memasukkinya.

Sungmin benar-benar gelisah, seakan ia benar-benar tidak sabar melakukan penyatuan dengan Kyuhyun. Semakin melebarkan kakinya dan mengeratkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

Namun, tiba-tiba bintik-bintik yang berwarna-warni melingkupi mereka, berubah menjadi serbuk yang sangat banyak menutupi tubuh mereka.

Kyuhyun terkejut begitupula dengan Sungmin. Mereka berdua tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya yang melayang lalu terhempas ke lantai dengan Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk Sungmin. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menangkap siluet seseorang di balik tirai kamarnya dan ia yakin itu bukanlah Heechul. Ia mengerti, ada yang sedang menghentikan mereka.

Sungmin memandang sekitar penuh kebingungan, ia tidak tahu serbuk apa ini. Dan ia seperti sedang merasakan seseorang memanggil namanya tapi ia tidak tahu siapa. Kemudian ia menatap Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya intens.

"Kita harus melakukannya sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"T-tapi, Kyuhyun ini tidak .. aaghh." Sungmin mengerang ketika Kyuhyun mencoba memasukkinya namun sulit.

"Apa ini?" Kyuhyun heran mengapa ia gagal memasukkinya? Kemudian ia mencobanya lagi dan lagi namun tetap saja miliknya sulit untuk masuk, seolah ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kemudian dengan kerutan samar, Sungmin tidak mungkin menolaknya ketika Sungmin sama seperti dirinya ingin mengalami penyatuan.

"Jangan menggodaku disaat seperti ini, Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu, Sungmin. Aku.. sulit melakukannya."

"Apa?" Sungmin tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Sulit apanya?

Kemudian Sungmin kembali mengalungkan kaki-kakinya ke pinggang Kyuhyun dan berusaha melakukan penyatuan mereka namun tetap tidak bisa, yang ada dirinya merasa semakin frustasi. Kyuhyunpun begitu, mereka sama-sama frustasi tidak bisa melakukannya.

Kyuhyun menggeram dalam hati, ia tahu maksud adanya serbuk ini.

Merasa sia-sia melakukan penyatuan, Kyuhyun langsung meraup bibir Sungmin rakus dan dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Sungmin, namun lagi-lagi ada yang menghalangi. Belum beberapa detik mereka berciuman, bibir mereka tiba-tiba terpisah. Kali ini tidak hanya bibir mereka yang terpisah, tapi tubuh mereka terpisah dengan sendirinya seolah-olah ada yang sedang memisahkan mereka.

"Aaarghh! Brengsek! Keluar kau!" Kyuhyun berteriak marah. Kyuhyun membaca mantra lalu kini tubuhnya sudah tertutupi diikuti Sungmin. Mereka berdua bangkit dan memandang ke arah di mana siluet seseorang berada.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mulai marah dan siluet seseorang yang mendekatinya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sungmin." Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan pinggangnya diangkat seseorang dan anehnya kekuatannya seperti tidak mampu melawannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung menyerang orang itu dengan kekuatannya. Namun, dengan lihai orang itu menghindar beserta Sungmin yang kini sedang dipeluknya.

"A-apa-apaan ini?!" Sungmin berteriak begitu tubuhnya diangkat seseorang.

"Turunkan dia brengsek!"

"Kau pikir aku akan menurutimu?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah orang yang sedang memeluknya ini. Ia seperti mengenali suara Donghae.

"Donghae?" tanya Sungmin. Di dalam kamar ini memanglah tidak terlalu terang, sehingga Sungmin perlu memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah.

Yang dipanggil Donghae tidak menjawab, orang itu hanya terfokus pada Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan amarahnya dengan menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Tapi tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi bila ia bisa mengendalikannya.

"Kau menantangku?" Kyuhyun mendekati Donghae yang saat ini tengah melayang bersama Sungmin. "Kau akan menyesal jika.."

"Jika aku tahu sesuatu yang bisa mengehentikanmu apa kau tetap bisa mengancamku seperti itu, hah?" potong Donghae.

Kyuhyun menggeram. Ia benar-benar benci ketika ada yang melawannya seperti ini.

"Coba saja jika menurutmu berhasil." Kyuhyun kemudian menyeringai sebelum serbuk kembali mengelilinginya. Kali ini Donghae menebarkan serbuk yang ia bawa hingga habis.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tertutupi serbuk warna-warni itu. Melihat itu Donghae sedikit lega. Setidaknya dengan serbuk itu Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyakiti mereka.

Sedangkan Sungmin terkejut, seperti apa yang dilakukan Donghae adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Donghae! Kau bisa melukainya!" tiba-tiba Sungmin mendorong Donghae dan berniat menghampiri Kyuhyun namun sebelum dirinya kembali ditarik oleh Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat, ya? Apa seseorang membuatmu melupakannya?" Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud Donghae.

"Donghae, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Sungmin menggeleng setelah ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Donghae pada lengannya.

"Kyuhyun adalah manusia yang ba – "

"Dia bukanlah manusia, Sungmin!"

"Setidaknya dia dewa yang tidak seburuk yang kau kira, Hae."

Donghae menggeleng tak percaya pada apa yang telah Sungmin katakan.

"Sekarang kau memihaknya?" Sungmin sempat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.

"T –tidak, maksudku.."

" Apa yang kita curigai benar Sungmin, dia adalah Ares!"

Sungmin langsung menegang. Donghae tidak pernah berbohong dan Sungmin tahu itu, tapi jika Donghae mengatakan bila Kyuhyun adalah Ares rasanya seperti.. tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Ares akan menyentuhnya seperti tadi –menciumnya dan menatapnya kagum meski hanya sekilas. Karena Ares yang ia tahu dan pernah dialaminya adalah seorang Dewa brengsek yang pernah hampir melecehkannya.

Sungmin dan Donghae masih dalam keadaan melayang dengan saling melemparkan tatapan berbeda. Donghae menatap Sungmin tegas sedangkan Sungmin menatap tidak percaya. Mereka tidak menyadari bila serbuk yang membungkus Kyuhyun perlahan memudar dan menampilkan Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya.

"HAHAHAHA kalian begitu cepat menyadarinya."

Donghae dan Sungmin tersentak dan menyadari bahwa kini Kyuhyun sedang melayang ke arah mereka. Donghae refleks menarik Sungmin mundur.

"K-kau? Aku tidak.." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Jadi, benar Kyuhyun adalah Ares?

Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh. "Seandainya saja dia tidak datang mungkin kita saat ini sedang bersenang-senang sayang." Sungmin melotot mendengarnya.

"Kau bajingan!" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kau sama bajingannya denganku, sayang. Kau juga sangat menikmatinya." Kyuhyun mendekat. Donghae mengantisipasi, ia harus hati-hati. Sedangkan Sungmin, dia memandang Kyuhyun penuh kebencian. Dalam hati Sungmin sangat berterima kasih pada Donghae karena berhasil menghentikan... aah mengingat bagaimana murahannya ia dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya merutuki diri. Ia menyesal sempat menikmatinya tadi,

"Sialan!" Sungmin pun emosi. Sungmin benar-benar emosi. Ia kemudian mengabaikan peringatan Donghae yang mencegahnya agar tidak bertindak gegabah, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sungmin membuat dirinya dikuasai kebencian dan juga emosi hingga ia tidak sadar saat ini yang ada pada tubuhnya bukanlah krystal asli miliknya. Sungmin dengan bringas menyerang Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin!" teriak Donghae.

Kyuhyun yang berhasil memancing amarah Sungmin tersenyum menang. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin bukanlah tipe penyabar dan ia berhasil membuat Sungmin emosi. Dan dengan lihai ia mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak terkena berbagai serangan Sungmin padanya.

"Kau brengsek! Kau memanfaatkanku! Kau benar-benar argkhhh sialan!" Sungmin kalap. Sungmin mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan berhasil di hindari Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus menerus menyerang Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana ia bisa membuat tempat ini hancur.

"Hanya seperti ini saja?" tanya Kyuhyun remeh. Sungmin masih terus menyerangnya.

Donghae berusaha mencari cara untuk menghentikan Sungmin, karena ia tidak ingin Sungmin terluka oleh Kyuhyun. Karena saat ini ia tahu kekuatan Sungmin dan kyuhyun sangatlah jauh.

Donghae kemudian menggunakan krystal merahnya yang berhubungan langsung dengan Sungmin lalu memantrainya. Dalam hitungan detik, Sungmin dan dirinya menghilang menyisakan Kyuhyun yang belum sempat menyerang balik. Kyuhyun yang mendapati dirinya kini seperti orang bodoh, menggeram.

"BRENGSEK!"

Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun mendengar suara manusia yang mendekati apartemennya.

'Sial! Manusia bodoh itu... ck!'

Orang-orang berdatangan ke tempatnya karena mereka mendengar bagaimana Sungmin yang menyerangnya hingga membuat tempatnya rusak – porak-poranda.

Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi dan tidak ambil pusing. Ia tidak peduli dengan tempat tinggalnya yang rusak. Namun, sebelum ia pergi ia sempat menyeringai.

'_Tidak ada yang bisa lolos begitu saja,' _

Setelah beberapa menit Kyuhyun pergi, beberapa orang masuk melalui tembok yang hancur sebagian dengan pandangan terkejut. Mereka mengira ada sebuah ledakan bahan kimia atau apapun itu, tapi anehnya tidak ada bau aneh juga tidak ada seorangpun di tempat ini.

"Astaga! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"I-ini.. apa ada yang mengebom tempat ini?"

"Kita harus segera melaporkannya!"

Begitulah beberapa orang yang heboh melihat keadaan yang ada di depan mereka. Mereka pun pergi untuk memanggil polisi.

**~oOo~ **

Setelah berdebat kurang lebih dua belas menit, Sungmin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Donghae di tempat ini – tempat di mana Donghae membawanya ke sebuah hutan yang sangat jauh dari kota.

Sungmin masih kesal. Ia belum puas menyerang Kyuhyun dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah puas. Harga dirinya jatuh ditambah pengakuan Donghae yang secara tidak sengaja di ucapkan pria itu padanya bahwa ia sempat menjadi umpan.

Umpan? Dia tidak menyangka Donghae akan melakukan itu padanya.

"Sungmin! Tunggu!"

"Sungmin!"

"Sungmin!"

'_Aku tidak mau dengar'_

"Sungmin! aku punya alasan mengapa aku melakukannya!" Teriakkan Donghae yang terakhir membuat Sungmin berhenti. Sungmin berbalik –menatap Donghae kesal.

"Apa?!" Donghae hampir berjengit kaget ketika tiba-tiba Sungmin berbalik saat ia tepat di belakangnya.

"Aku punya alasannya." Ulang Donghae kini tepat di depan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak mengucapkan apapun, ia menunggu apa yang akan Donghae katakan.

"Aku.. hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Aku pikir Kyuhyun tidak akan berbuat 'extrem' padamu disaat dia masih belum yakin padamu, jadi ku biarkan kau bersamanya karena..." Donghae menggantungkan ucapannya membuat salah satu alis Sungmin terangkat.

"Mungkin aku akan tahu apa rencananya sehingga kita akan menyusun rencana untuk menggagalkannya." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin memperhatikan Donghae yang memandangnya menyesal kemudian menghela napasnya.

"Tapi seharusnya kau beritahu aku terlebih dahulu."

"Aku tidak sempat. Saat itu benar-benar sulit, Sungmin." cepat-sepat Donghae mengatakan alasannya.

Sungmin kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sulit?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau tahu? kau hampir mati karena Kyuhyun. Dia menginginkan krystal-krystalmu." Jawab Donghae.

"Tapi untuk apa? dia sudah sangat kuat, kurasa. Kecuali, dia sedang menginginkan sesuatu yang pada akhirnya akan menghancurkanku atau kau." Sungmin menebak-nebak dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Itu bisa jadi kemungkinanya." Balas Donghae.

Kemudian keduanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Donghae begitu serius dalam pikirannya dan Sungmin sepertinya berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Donghae, karena sesekali ia akan melirik ke arah Donghae.

"Oh! Sungmin!" tiba-tiba Donghae mengagetkan. Sungmin sempat mendengus tidak suka.

"Apa?"

"Aku merasakan sesuatu tidak lama lagi," Sungmin mengernyit mendengarnya. Apa Donghae sedang merasakan akan terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak?

"Tunggu!" Donghae memejamkan matanya seperti sedang berusaha merasakan sesuatu.

"Tidak lama lagi.." bisik Donghae namun masih Sungmin dengar.

"Donghae? Apa yang terjadi?"

"_Eclipse_. Besok adalah saat-saat di mana munculnya gerhana yang _Olympus _bangga-banggakan."

Donghae membuka matanya untuk melihat bagaimana tanggapan Sungmin. Dan benar, Sungmin sangat terkejut. Sama sepertinya.

Gerhana yang sebelumnya bisa melemahkan Alexus karena Apollo yang menguasai gerhana itu. Gerhana yang membuat rakyat mereka hampir terbunuh secara massal. Dan satu-satunya Gerhana yang langsung bisa menghubungkan dunia manusia dengan dunia para dewa. Maksudnya adalah gerhana yang menghubungkan dunia para dewa langsung dari dunia manusia, bukan gerhana yang pernah ia lewati melalui dunianya.

Ini adalah gerhana di mana bulan menutupi matahari. Gerhana matahari. Dan itu pertanda buruk.

"A- apa? Bagaimana bisa kau baru mengetahuinya?!"

Donghae memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak bisa mengetahuinya karena Apollo ada di sini. Sepertinya dia tahu aku akan cepat mengetahuinya dan bisa mencegah Ares melukaimu jadi ia membiarkan aku tahu di saat kita sedang terjebak di sini."

Kali ini Donghae menyesal. Sangat menyesal, karena dirinya Sungmin dalam bahaya seperti ini. Donghae tidak berani menatap Sungmin sehingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Sungmin, sepertinya kita akan terjebak di sini sampai Kyuhyun ke tempat ini. Apollo telah menyegel tempat ini. Dan bodohnya aku ber_teleportasi_ sehingga dengan mudah Apollo membelokkan tujuanku. Aku pikir kita akan kembali ke rumah atau kota lain, tapi.."

"Apollo di sini?" potong Sungmin. Donghae mengangguk.

"Apa mereka benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu dariku?" lanjut Sungmin.

Untuk sejenak Donghae terdiam – ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena hingga saat ini semua masih terasa ada yang ditutup-tutupi – tentang mengapa Ares begitu menginginkan Sungmin seperti ini dan tentang emosi yang meluap-luapnya pada Sungmin hanya karena masalah seperti di dunia mereka waktu itu. Donghae mengira-ngira bahwa sepertinya Ares menginginkan sesuatu yang paling berharga dan itu berkaitan dengan kerajaannya – _Alexus._

"Untuk saat ini yang lebih penting adalah menghindari Kyuhyun ataupun Apollo, karena kau tahu _Solar Eclipse _membuat Kyuhyun lebih kuat lagi – meski kekuatannya tak sekuat dulu." Ucap Donghae kemudian. Sungmin mengernyit mendengar kalimat terakhir.

"Tak sekuat dulu? Maksudmu?"

Donghae tampak tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia gelagapan.

"A-aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang padamu. Sebaiknya kita harus mencari tempat yang lebih aman di hutan ini Sungmin." Sungmin hendak membuka mulutnya ketika Donghae berlalu begitu saja.

Sungmin memandang Donghae yang mendahuluinya dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Cepat, Min!"

"E-eh iya!"

Sungmin berlari menyusul Donghae ketika pria itu sudah jauh.

Sebenarnya.. ada satu pertanyaan yang masih mengganjal. Tapi, Sungmin belum bisa mengutarakannya.

Dan tentang Donghae yang selalu ada untuknya di saat seperti ini. Alasannya yang klasik –mengatas namakan kerajaannya untuk menjaganya di manapun dan kapanpun dia berada. Tapi, Sungmin merasa bahwa Donghae seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak boleh dia tahu. Dan sebenarnya Sungmin sudah merasakannya sejak ia dan Donghae pertama kali datang ke dunia ini. Seperti semua rencana dan krystal-krystal yang di buat Donghae untuknya telah lama terencana sebelumnya.

Mengenyahkan berbagai pikiran negatif pada Donghae, Sungmin memilih untuk menuruti semua rencana dan jalan yang Donghae tunjukkan untuknya. Karena selain penjaganya, Donghae adalah seorang Hermes – dewa penunjuk jalan untuknya.

**~oOo~**

"Jadi, hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Sebenarnya, untuk saat ini kau tidak bisa melawan atau menyakiti dewa itu dengan mengambil krystalnya sebelum gerhana kedua datang di sini. Karena.. seseorang telah merencanakan hal yang tidak pernah kau pikirkan sebelumnya." Ucapan Heechul membuatnya menyernyit, ia sedang mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan di katakan Heechul selanjutnya.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya mulai tertarik.

"Kau tahu sendiri keadaanmu saat ini tidak sekuat dulu, kesempatan ini tentu membuat orang itu memanfaatkan keadaanmu. Tepat bulan gerhana nanti, orang itu akan mencuri kekuatan pedang yang sedang kau cari. Ia menginginkan ke.."

"Tunggu. Dari mana kau tahu tentang itu?" potong Kyuhyun sedikit curiga. Ia heran, mengapa Heechul bisa lebih mengetahuinya dibanding dirinya?

"I – itu dewi Ariadne yang memberitahuku. Jadi, itulah mengapa aku di sini, aku ingin memberitahumu sebelum itu semua terjadi." Ucap Heechul sedikit gugup. Kyuhyun diam sejenak sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan untukku." Ucap Kyuhyun. Heechul tidak mengerti.

"Apa? aku?"

Kyuhyun memandang Heechul dengan seringainya lalu beralih pada kalung bersimbol matahari yang dipakai Heechul. Heechul mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun, dan sedetik kemudian ia membelalak.

"Kau tahu seperti apa kekuatanmu dan kurasa tidak akan sulit untuk kau lakukan itu," Kyuhyun kembali menatap Heechul kali ini ia menatapnya intens tanpa seringai. "Anggap saja ini adalah pertanda dimulainya peperangan _Olympus _dan _Alexus,_ kau tahu bagaimana keadaan saat ini seperti apa." lanjutnya.

Heechul memikirkan sejenak perkataan Kyuhyun. Dalam hatinya, tidak salah bila Kyuhyun meminta ia membuat kuasanya di dunia ini karena ini untuk _Olympus_ juga.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuat bumi, bulan, dan matahari dalam keadaan sejajar. Aku membantumu karena kulakukan untuk _Olympus _juga." Heechul menyetujuinya. Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya puas.

"Bagus. Kau bisa dan selalu bisa diandalkan, Apollo."

Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Sungmin yang berada di bawah kakinya tanpa simpati. Lalu Kyuhyun berjongkok di samping kiri Sungmin yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri, ia memandang wajahnya dengan pandangan menilai dan tajam.

'Kalau kau cerdas, seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengorbankan diri hanya untuk kerajaan bodoh seperti itu. Ku akui kau sangat berani menantangku.'

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Kyuhyun langsung membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam gendongannya berniat membawanya kesuatu tempat.

"Tapi, Kyuhyun!" Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti ketika Heechul memanggilnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak sebelum aku.."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Karena aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan." Potong Kyuhyun dingin. Heechul tidak bisa membantah bila ia sudah mengatakan seperti itu.

Heechul memandang Kyuhyun yang telah berlalu kemudian meraih kalungnya – menatapnya.

"Demi _Olympus, _ semoga semua berjalan sesuai dengan takdir. Dan kuharap Ares tidak gegabah." Lirih Heechul.

**T.B.C**

Kupersembahkan untuk para Joyers tercinta. Ini adalah _chapter _special _Eclipse._ Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Dan, maaf bila selama ini saya menjadi author yang selalu mengecewakan _readers,_ saya selalu ngaret dan mungkin _ PhP T.T. _

Maaf juga karena semakin lama semakin tidak jelas dan membingungkan, saya akui cerita ini masih abu-abu jalannya apalagi akhirnya. Dan selalu membuat pusing karena harus memikirkan banyak hal untuk kesempuraan atau menjadi cerita yang layak untuk di nikmati.

Ada beberapa yang bilang kok sepertinya cerita ku ini di update tiga atau beberapa bulan sekali? Di sana langsung _ngeh _'oh bener juga ya?' padahal sama sekali nggak ada jadwal seperti itu. Di upadate pas lagi longgar juga mood yang bagus aja. Jadi, mohon pengertiannya ya.

Big thanks to readers yang selalu setia menunggu juga yang masih malu-malu kelinci (?) thanks yaaaa.

:*

Do'akan semoga saya bisa melanjutkan sampai akhir dan mudah-mudahan kesibukkanku sedikit berkurang #XD

**Mind to review, **_**my readers?**_

_**VincentCho96**_

_**09/03/2016**_


End file.
